No longer
by chels9845
Summary: SEQUEL TO 'AALLEEYAH GILBERT': Aalleeyah Gilbert. The only witch/vampire hybrid in the world. Powerful. Strong. Fiery. But what will to a well- adjusted girl when she is held captive by the crazy Klaus? Let's just say.. She no longer will be that well-adjusted girl.
1. The Birthday 3x01 Part 1

**Tennessee House**

A blonde woman walks out of the kitchen door and out into the yard

"Rudy!" The woman whistles

"Rudy. Come on! It's too hot to make me come looking for you." The woman sighs as she bends down and picks a toy up of the ground. When she looks up though, Klaus and Aalleeyah **(outfit on profile)** appear in front of her

"I'm so sorry. We didn't mean to scare you." Aalleeyah apologises with no emotion

" Can I help you?" The woman replies

" Yeah, our car hmm, our car ran out of gas a couple of miles back. Eh I feel like we've been walking forever, yours is the first house we come to so I was just hoping we could use your phone?" Klaus asks, in an american accent

"Don't either of you have a cell phone?" The woman asks

" Huh, yeah" Klaus pulls his phone out of his pocket and Aalleeyah does the same, showing the woman their phones

"Both batteries died. Look I promise we're not serial killers. We just wanna use your phone." Klaus continues to try

"Sure." The woman sighs

" So, we can come in?" Aalleeyah asks

" No, I'll get the phone and I'll bring it out to you." The woman says

" I thought you country folks were supposed to be more trusting." Klaus comments, annoyed

" I'm from Florida." The woman sasses

" Well, that explains it." Klaus says and grabs her by the throat and looks into her eyes

"Now show us a little southern hospitality. Sweet pea." Klaus compels.

Inside in the house, there's another woman making food in the kitchen.

"I bet you a hundred dollars that dog ran off to a house with air conditioning." Woman#2 comments, hearing the door open but not turning around. When she gets no response, she turns around and finds the first woman crying and Klaus and Aalleeyah holding her.

" What's going on?" Woman#2 asks

" Please don't be alarmed. I was told Ray Sutton lives here." Klaus explains

" He's almost never here. He's on the road mostly." Woman#2 replies

" But I expect he makes it home, once a month. That's what I thought. Where is he now?"Klaus questions but gets no answer

"If I have to make you tell me it's going to be infinitely more painful for you. Hmm" Klaus smiles. Woman #2 tries to make a run for it and runs to the front door. She opens it but finds Stefan standing outside the door, blocking her escape.

" Aaaah!" Woman#2 screams seeing Stefan. Klaus, Aalleeyah and woman#1 come up behind her.

" I love it when they run!" Klaus smirks

"He's in Toll. It's near the border. A bar called Southern Comfort, It's on Highway 41." Woman#2 relents

" Thank you my love." Klaus says to woman #2 then turns to the first woman and touches her hair

"Now, may my friend come in?" Klaus asks her

"Yes." The first woman cries. The second woman looks terrified as Stefan steps in and Klaus throws the first woman to Stefan

" Kill this one quickly." Klaus commands referring to woman #1 then looks at woman #2

"And make that one suffer. We'll be in the car." Klaus grabs Aalleeyah's hand and drags her out of the house and to the car, opening the passenger seat door for her

"Oh, what a gentleman" Aalleeyah sarcastically says before hoping in the car and Klaus jogs around to the driver's seat and gets in.

"How much longer until I get to go home?" Aalleeyah sighs

"Oh come on love, you make it sound like you aren't having any fun" He smugly responds

"That's because I'm not"

"Are you sure about that?"

"100%"

"What happened to the Lee who would come on killing sprees with me for months at a time?"

"She grew up"

Inside the house, the women are crying

" Please don't!" The first woman pleads. Stefan shows no emotion as he transforms into a vampire. He bites her as she and the other woman screams.

**Gilbert's House, Elena's Bedroom**

Elena wakes up in her bed and sits up. She gets up and walks to the window, opening them up.

**Jeremy's room**

In Jeremy's room, Elena opens his curtains wide open too.

"Aaahh! Early. Bad!" Jeremy groans

"Ahh. It's not early." Elena refutes and walks to him and pulls the covers off him

"You're late, for work. Matt just called." Elena informs as Jeremy looks at the clock

" Well, maybe he'll fire me." Jeremy smiles

"Aim high." Elena jokes, walking out the door.

**Outside somewhere in Mystic Falls**

Caroline is on the phone to Elena

" What are you doing?" Elena asks her

"Just shopping for the party you're trying to bail out on." Caroline replies as Elena walks down the stairs at her house and walks into the kitchen to see Jenna watching Alaric make coffee

" I never said yes in the first place." Elena says

" You were never going too Which is why I planned it anyway. And my mom wants you to call her."

" Did she find something?"

" An animal attack in Memphis, It's the third one this week in Tennessee."

" And you're sure it's a vampire?" Elena looks over at Alaric who's making coffee and listening in

" Yes, but that doesn't mean that it's Klaus."

" Doesn't mean it's not. I'll call her." Elena replies, walking over to Ric and pushing him out of the way to make the coffee

" Well call her on her cell."

" Tell her thank you for her help."

" Alright. Well, I gotta go. I'll see you in a bit."

"Wait Care, are you okay? You know, with Leeyah being gone?"

"Yeah I'm fine" Caroline cheerily replies

"Are you sure? Because you guys used to plan all the parties together and now you're doing it alone"

"I'm fine Elena, I gotta go" Caroline hangs up as Tyler approaches her

"Hi!" Caroline greets

**Gilbert House**

" Ugh!" Elena sighs

"Was that eh... Stefan news?" Alaric asks

" Could be more Klaus victims."

" You certain Stefan's still with him?"

" Easy to be certain when the alternative is that he's dead." Elena explains, pouring some coffee. There's a moment of silence before Elena speaks up

"Jen, have you heard from Leeyah?" Elena asks

" Sorry. I try calling her like five times every day but no answer yet" Jenna informs sadly

" Right, I guess when she wants to be found, she'll call. Right?" Elena asks

" Right, when she's ready." Alaric agrees

" Alright, got it." Elena starts to walk out

" Hey Elena." Alaric calls out and Elena stops walking and tuns back around to face the two

" Happy Birthday." Alaric and Jenna say in unison

"Thanks." Elena smiles

**Salvatore's House**

At the Boarding House, Damon is taking a bubbly bath while Andie does her make up in a nearby mirror. Damon tries to pour himself another glass of champagne

"We're out of champagne." Damon pouts

"Huh. No you are out of champagne; I don't drink in the morning." Andie corrects

" Well would you be a dear and get..."

" I think you can probably get it yourself. I'm not your slave." Andie cuts him off

" Hmm." Damon steps up out of the tub and walks toward the door, dripping water.

" I mean you're dripping a little." Andie says

" Mm hm." Damon walks out of the bathroom as Elena walks in the house, walking into the parlour. Damon walks up behind her

" Good morning." Damon greets

" Hey, I was gonna..." Elena spins around to find a smirking, naked Damon

" OH!" Elena quickly turns back around, to face away from him

" You heard me! You knew that I was here." Elena realises

" Yeah, you should learn to knock. What if I was...indecent?" Damon jokes. Elena puts her hand over her eyes and using her other hand, grabs a nearby town and chucks it over to him. He puts it on and Elena quickly peeks through her fingers to see if he is now covered up. He is so pulls her hand away

" Sheriff Forbes gave us another location to check." Elena informs and pulls out a note

"Memphis." Elena holds up the note

" Another dead end you mean."

" You don't know that."

"You're right, Elena. This could be the one. After almost two months this could be the one clue that tells that Stefan is alive and well and living in Graceland." Damon argues, walking up to her

"Fine, I'll go by myself." Elena starts to leave. Damon stops her by super speeding in front of her and snatching the note off of her.

"Right, and let Klaus know you're tracking him. He thinks you're dead; let's keep it that way." Damon says

" It's a new lead Damon; we haven't had one in a while."

" Okay, I'll check it out. If I find anything I'll call you."

" But..." Elena is cut off by Damon walking away

Damon walks back into his room and opens his closet door, revealing a map surrounded by lots of notes. He pins the new note up with the others.

"They moved on to Tennessee." Damon informs Andie

"Huh, that fluttered victim you had me looking in to had family in Tennessee." Andie replies

"Which one? Pensacola?"

"Aha."

"Up for a road trip?"

"Ha, no can do, I've got to work. But I can see if I can get you an address." Andie and Damon kiss

"See you at the party." Andie says, walking out

"Get me that address." Damon commands

**Mystic Grill**

Jeremy is in the back, moving some boxes around while face timing Bonnie.

" You need to come home it's boring around here without you." Jeremy tells Bonnie

"Huh, you think you're bored, my dad's side of the family is like wet paint that never dries." Bonnie complains and Jeremy smiles

"How's the grill treating you?" Bonnie asks

" Well it's teaching me the value of a mundane human experience."

" A summer job is god for you; you needed something normal in your life." Bonnie argues. Then suddenly the lights flicker and they hear a strange noise.

" What was that?" Bonnie asks

" Nothing, look I uh... I got to go back to work. I'll talk to you soon okay?"

" Wait, wait Jeremy. Is everything okay with you?"

" Yeah, yeah. Normal and mundane. Come home soon okay."

" Okay" Bonnie replies as the lights flicker again, hanging up the phone. the lights go off completely and when they come back on, Vicki is standing in front of Jeremy. Startled, he drops his phone

" Vicki?" Jeremy asks but she disappears.

Still freaked out, Jeremy bend down and picks his phone back up. Unbeknownst to him, Anna is behind him and is about to touch him but disappears when Matt barges in.

"I need you to switch sections with me." Matt tells Jeremy

" Why?"

" Caroline and Tyler just sat in mine."

" So?"

" So. I don't feel like waiting on my ex-girlfriend." Matt walks out

Outside the Grill, Tyler and Caroline are sitting at one of the outdoor tables, talking.

" Something's up with your mother." Caroline informs Tyler

"Like what?"

" When I was over yesterday she just kept eyeing me." Caroline explains as Jeremy arrives at their table

" Hey Guys." Jeremy greets

" Did Matt make you switch sections?" Caroline asks and Jeremy shrugs his shoulders in reply

"He thinks we're dating." Caroline says to Tyler

" So does my mother." Tyler responds

" What?" Caroline laughs awkwardly

" We're together all the time, it's not a leap."

" That's crazy."

" Right." Tyler agrees

**Southern Comfort bar**

Ray, the werewolf, walks up to the bar

"What's up Ray?" A man calls out

"Hey Red, get me a beer." Ray orders as Klaus walks up next to him

"Ray? Ray Sutton?" Klaus questions

"Who wants to know?" Ray asks

"I've been looking everywhere for you. We started in Florida, Pensacola. I met a young chap there who you used to work with before you moved to Memphis, now he directed me to two lovely young women. And they led me here, to you." Klaus explains

"I think I'll be going." Ray tries to leave but Klaus stops him

"Not so fast mate. You only just got here, now your type are very hard to come by." Klaus says and Ray tries to walk the other way to Klaus but when he turns Stefan is standing there, stopping him.

"I wouldn't do that." Stefan warns and pushes him back towards Klaus

"My friend here is a vampire, he compelled everybody in the bar so don't look to them for any help. I however, I'm something else, a different kind of monster, I've got some vampire, I've got some wolf." Klaus says

"You what?" Ray asks, astounded

"A hybrid Ray, I'm both. And so is that beautiful lady at the bar there" Ray turns his head to see Aalleeyah sitting on his previously occupied bar stool, smirking at him

"She on the other hand has a bit of vampire and a bit of witch" Klaus smirks

"You see I want to create more of me, now you being the first werewolf that I've come across in many a moon, pun intended Ray. I need you to direct me to your pack. So, where can I find them Ray?" Klaus interrogates

"You can't compel me, it won't work." Ray bravely replies. Klaus looks toward Aalleeyah and nods, then turns to the bartender

"Can you bring out some darts please?" She asks and he smiles at her flirty before going off to get them. She then turns back to the three men and gets up, standing next to Klaus

"Tell you what Ray, We're gonna play a little drinking game, something I like to call truth or wolfsbane." Aalleeyah smirks and pulls out some wolfsbane, pours some into her hand and crushes it.

" Oh, this is gonna be fun Ray." Klaus remarks

**Tennessee House**

Damon and Ric arrive at the house and Damon's phone starts to ring. He looks at the Caller ID and sees it Elena so he declines the call.

"Elena?" Alaric asks and Damon pulls a face, confirming his question

"I don't know why you just don't come clean and tell her where we are." Alaric says

"Because Andie said this was a half lead and I don't want to get her hopes up." Damon replies

" Yeah, well they're all half leads, and I'm your accomplice. What do you want me to say to her, I'm practically living there." Alaric wonders

" Hey, you haven't heard from Aalleeyah have you? Elena's starting to get worried" Alaric asks

"Nope. And I hope I never hear from her. She left when everyone needed her. She sucks." Damon bitterly responds, while looking around

"You mean when you needed her?" Alaric asks

" It's quiet." Damon changes topic

" Yeah. Too quiet." Alaric agrees

They walk to the front porch and Damon places his foot inside the door and finds he can walk in,so he does.

" Oh yeah." Damon comments and Ric follows him inside and closes the door behind them. They look around and discover dead bodies on the living room couch.

" Ugh. Vampire for sure." Alaric concludes

" Stefan, for sure." Damon corrects

" How do you know?" Alaric

" It's his signature; there's a reason they call him the ripper. Feeds so hard he blacks out and rips them apart, but then when he's done, he feels remorse. It's the damndest thing, he put the bodies back together." Damon pushes her leg with his foot and her head falls off, rolling on the ground

" Back together?" Alaric asks

" Definitely Stefan." Damon says

**Salvatore's House**

Caroline, Tyler and Elena are decorating the house for Elena's birthday party and making conversation along the way

" I feel like I have to fight Damon every single time we get a lead on Stefan." Elena complains

" Maybe he doesn't want to find him." Tyler shrugs

"Tyler!" Caroline scolds

" The only reason Stefan left with Klaus was so that he could save Damon's life. I mean, trust me, Damon wants to find him." Elena refutes

" But you kissed him?" Tyler asks

"Yes but he thought I was Aalleeyah" Elena explains

"Why did you kiss him then? Probably screwed with his head" Tyler says.

" Tyler!" Caroline yells again

" Sorry!" Caroline apologizes

"It was a goodbye kiss. I thought he was gonna die. " Elena sighs

"Elena… Do you like Damon?" Caroline asks

"No." Elena immediately responds

" Then why kiss him goodbye?" Tyler continues to interrogate

"Look, I don't know okay." Elena snaps as her phone beeps

"I missed a call from Bonnie, I'll be right back." Elena walks away to call Bonnie back

"Sorry. I've gotta run if I'm gonna change and pick up Sophie in time." Tyler tells Caroline

"Wait. You're bringing a date? Slutty Sophie is your date?" Caroline asks

"Hey! It's been kinda slow in that department. And... I am horny all the time now!"

"Yeah, tell me about it, sometimes I feel like I'm gonna explode! It's a vampire thing. Yeah, our emotions are heightened and we're on overdrive."

"It's a werewolf thing too. Just like I can't turn it off."

"Yeah. Well. Uh—I hope you'll get—uh—Lucky tonight." Caroline stutters

"I'll see you later." Tyler laughs

" Yeah, See you later." Caroline says and Tyler leaves

**Tennessee House, Living room**

Damon and Ric are still at the house. Damon has a tank of gasoline and is pouring it all over the living room to burn the bodies

" What are you doing?" Alaric asks

" Covering their tracks. Clearly they have no interest staying in the dark, but I do." Damon replies but then when Ric move back to give Damon more space to pour gas, he steps on a creaky floorboard

" Hang on." Damon puts the tank down and crouches down . He flips the rug over and sees a hidden door. They opens it and find a heap of chains

" Well, what do you know. Werewolves." Damon comments, holding the chains. They close the door and Damon lights a match, throws it to the floor and the living room sets on fire.

**Southern Comfort bar**

Ray is chained up to a wall being used as a dartboard. He already has some darts in his body and he is in a lot of pain. Stefan and Aalleeyah are sitting at a table near the wall. Aalleeyah dips the darts into the wolfsbane, passes them to Stefan who get sup and throws the darts at Ray while Klaus watches nearby.

"Ray, you can end this right now. Just tell me where your pack gathers for the full moon." Stefan informs

" I can't." Ray painfully says

" I know, I know. You live by code and all that, but see he's not gonna let me stop until you tell me. And I do whatever he says so, that's the way it goes around here." Stefan explains as a woman approaches Klaus

" Hello mister Klaus. I have some more information for you." The woman tells and Stefan and Aalleeyah hear. Stefan walks closer, but not to the table, to hear better but Aalleeyah walks straight up to the table stands next to Klaus. Klaus pulls Aalleeyah down into his lap and she struggles to get away so stays put eventually, pouting. "You told me to tell you if I saw anything. I saw the guys spotted Damon at the farm house." The woman informs

" Well thank you Claudine, you'll just tell your friends to keep up the good work or they're gonna watch her." Klaus says and the woman walks away. Stefan approaches the table now

"My brother still on our trail?" Stefan asks

"He's getting closer, I'm gonna have to deal with that." Klaus gets up and starts to walk away but Stefan grabs his arm

"No, no, no. Let me handle it." Stefan tries

"Why should I let you leave?"

"Cause, you'll know I'll come back."

"Do I?"

"You saved my brother's life; I'm at your service."

"Ah, you sound so tedious and indentured, aren't you even having the least bit of fun?" Klaus points to Ray with a huge smile on his face

"I'll make sure that my brother doesn't bother us anymore." Stefan walks away

"Yeah I'll go with him" Aalleeyah tries to get up from her spot but Klaus pulls her back down to her sit

"I don't think so love" Klaus says and she pouts angrily and has a sip of Klaus' drink that he left on the table

"Oh don't be grumpy. It's your birthday have a little fun" Klaus dangles a dart in front of her. She downs the drink then slams the empty glass down

"You know what? Fine." She snatches the dart, throws it at ray, getting him in the forehead

"That's my girl" Klaus muses as she throws another

**AN: Oh my god. I'm back. I know I promised that I would upload the sequel like a week ago but I've just gone back to school so it's been hard. Anyways, sorry if this chapter is shitty and all but yeah :) What do you guys think? Review pleaseeeee xxxx**


	2. The Birthday 3x01 Part 2

**Part 2**

**Salvatore's House**

Elena looks at herself in the mirror as Damon walks in behind her

"Don't worry I'm not gonna lose it. At least not before the cake." Elena tells him, looking at him through the mirror

"It's your party you can cry if you want to." Damon says and walks over to her

"Ah, Stefan. Such a pack rat." Damon picks up a photo of Elena and Stefan. After looking at it, he puts it back down and looks at her.

I got you something. I know I promised not to buy you anything so don't worry I didn't pay for it." Damon informs

"You stole it?" Elena asks

"No!" Damon pulls out a little box as they stand only just inches apart

"Found it." He shows her the necklace in the box

"My necklace. I thought I'd never see it again." Elena gasps

"Alaric found it in his loft, thought you'd be happy to have it back."

"I am happy, Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Can you?"

"Absolutely" Damon agrees and Elena turns back to face the mirror. He puts the necklace around her neck and she lifts her hair up and he clips it closed.

"We should talk" Damon says and she turns around to face him

"There's nothing to talk about Damon" Elena declines

"Yes there is and you know it"

"Look it was just a stupid kiss"

"While you were impersonating your sister"

"I don't know what came over me okay? You mistook me for Aalleeyah and I just went along with it and it went too far

"It's fine Elena." Damon says and there's a moment of silence.

"Do you miss her?" Elena breaks the silence

"Who? Aalleeyah?" Damon asks. Elena nods

"Yeah sometimes." Damon shrugs

"Yeah me too. Like right now, she should be here. We should be celebrating our 18th birthday together. Instead she's god knows where doing god knows what and can't even pick up a damn phone call" Elena rants

"Let's just forget about it tonight okay? It's your birthday, you shouldn't be sad" Damon says

"You're right" Elena sighs and he offers her his arm

" Shall we?" Damon suggests, She takes his arm and they walk out of the room and down the stairs. As they walk past some people wish her a happy birthday

"Hey Elena! Happy Birthday!" A girl calls out

" Thanks." Elena smiles

They walk into the living room filled with a lot of people. A girl tries to get past them with a bottle in her hand but Damon stops her

" Oh, hey, hey, hey, hey. You don't want that. You want the cheap young stuff over by the cheap young people." Damon compels her and takes the bottle as the girl walks away as Caroline approaches them

" You like? Don't answer that." Caroline says to Elena

" This is keeping it small?" Elena asks and Caroline smiles

"What are we drinking?" Elena relents and they walk away arm in arm.

Meanwhile, Jeremy is about to smoke some pot in a couch when Matt walks in and sits down next to him

" Where did you get that?" Matt asks

" Henry from the kitchen sold me a dime." Jeremy explains and Matt takes it from him and smokes it.

" So, what's got you on your spiral downward? Sure it's a lot more interesting than mine. " Matt asks

"You do not wanna know." Jeremy

"How bad can it be, I already know everything else. Go for it." Matt passes the pot to Jeremy

"You know I died right? And Bonnie used magic to bring me back to life."

"Yeah, Elena told me."

"The thing is, ever since I came back I've been seeing... things."

"What kind of things?"

"Just, things I shouldn't be seeing."

"What's Bonnie say about it?"

"Nah, I haven't told her. I haven't told anybody. Just messing with my head is all. I just need to chill out, so this" Jeremy holds the pot up. Matt stands up as Caroline and Elena walk into the room

" Oh... the Stoner den. Buzz kill." Caroline comments as Matt walks over to them

" Hey guys." Matt greets

" Matt, hey!" Elena replies and Matt kisses her on the cheek

" Oh."

" Happy Birthday."

" Thank you." Elena smiles and he leaves

" He hates me. His hatred of me, has driven him to drugs!" Caroline rants

" He doesn't hate you, he hates that he's not with you." Elena looks over at the couch and sees Jeremy

"Is that my brother?" Elena asks and hands Caroline her drink

" Thank you." Elena walks away and Caroline sips on the drink as she watches her

On the porch outside, Ric and Damon are sitting and talking

"I am every parent's worst nightmare. I am the chaperone teacher from hell." Alaric comments

"I love high school parties."

"Isn't Andie supposed to be coming?"

"10 o'clock broadcast, should be here in a little bit."

"I've said it before and I'll say it again, I don't get why you're dating her"

"She's just my distraction until-" Damon is cut off

"Until Aalleeyah gets back?" Alaric interrupts and Elena walks out

" Hello ,Birthday Girl!" Damon greets, silently thanking her for saving him from answering the question

"Drink!" Elena snatches Damon's glass and downs it

"Jeremy's smoking again." Elena informs

"Is his stash any good?" Damon asks and Elena gives him 'the evil eye'

"You're an ass." She tells Damon

"Talk to him, please. He looks up to you." Elena asks Alaric and gives the glass back before walking away

" You're screwed." Damon laughs

" Ahh."

**WPKW9 Studio**

Andie is on the phone talking to someone as she walks through the studio.

" Yeah, Uh huh. Uh huh. Uh huh. Okay, I, I am the last person here again. Days of work, please can we do this in the am? I have a party I have to get to, and you gotta get a life! Okay, Alright bye, bye." Andie hangs up the phone and walks to pick her bag up. She turns around, about to leave but then someone shines the big headlight in her eyes

" Hello? Not cool my retinas are burning." Andie jokes and holds her hand up to her eyes, trying to block the light. She steps away from the light but the culprit moves the light to follow her

" Okay, Okay. Seriously who'd...? What the hell are you doing?" Andie yells but gets no response. Then the light turns off

" Hello? Hello?" Andie calls out but is creeped out by the silence and starts to run for the exit but she trips. The light comes back on and she can see a figure coming towards her. She stands up and tries to run away again but Stefan intercepts her.

" Ohh! Stefan!? Oh my god! Oh my god, what are you doing here? We have been looking everywhere for you! Stefan?" Andie asks. She starts to get scared as Stefan's face transforms into that of a vampire

**Salvatore's House**

The party is in full swing with lots of people dancing, including Tyler and Sophie. Caroline is leaning against the doorframe to the room, drinking heavily when Matt appears next to her

"Since when are they a thing?" Matt asks

"I thought you were ignoring me?" Caroline retorts

"I'm not ignoring you."

"You only said five words to me all summer, and those were four of them."

"Maybe because every time I've seen you, you've been with him.

"Because he's my friend! Which is what I thought you were"

"Aren't you guys supposed to be like mortal enemies, I mean isn't that how it works in vampire werewolf universe?"

"Matt, shhhh!" Caroline shushes and Tyler looks over at them

"What is wrong with you?" Caroline asks

"I don't know. I'm out of it... I guess." Matt stutters and Tyler starts to walk over to them

"Sorry..." Matt walks away as Tyler and Sophie meet Caroline.

"What was that about?" Tyler asks

"Nothing." Caroline replies

"Great party Caroline!" Sophie cheerfully compliments

"Thanks!" Caroline smiles

"Now leave it!" Caroline bitterly compels and Sophie does as told

"What the hell?! " Tyler asks and Caroline ignores him, walking away into the crowd

Back outside, Damon and Ric are still talking

"Andie wants me to pick her up." Damon says

"Your fake, compelled girlfriend wants you to be a chivalrous boyfriend."

"Well, it's a complicated dynamic."

"Yeah"

"Well, hold the fort down, will ya?"

"You mean the fort full of my drunk history students?"

"Drink more, you will feel less weird." Damon jumps down and leaves.

**Southern Comfort bar**

"See? Torture is fun" Klaus breathes in her ear, coming up behind her as she is about to take another shot.

"I'll admit, it does get my mind of the life you ripped me away from" She hisses and walks to the bar getting a drink

"Was your life really that good? I mean you had a boyfriend who loved your sister. You know what, he's probably already found a new play thing" Klaus sits down next to her

"I know you're just trying to get under my skin" Aalleeyah snarls

"You know me well love"

**Salvatore's House**

Elena walks into Damon's room

" This room's off limits!" Caroline yells from the bathroom and Elena looks over at her

" Caroline?" Elena question

"Sorry." Caroline shows her blood bag

"I just needed to take a beat." Caroline apologies and puts the bag down. walking over to Elena

"Are you hiding?" Caroline asks

" I was just looking for Damon."

" Well, he better be here somewhere because we haven't even done the cake yet."

" I think I'm gonna pass on the whole cake thing."

" What? no, no way, no! It's your birthday! You know it's the dawn of a new day and, you can't get on with your life until you have made a wish and blown out the candles."

" Is that what you all want me to do? Just get on with my life?" Elena

" No... Maybe... I just don't think anyone wants to see you like this."

" I'm not gonna give up on finding Stefan, Caroline."

" Of course not. And you shouldn't, but you have to admit that you kinda just letting your life pass you by. And isn't Stefan the one who wanted to make sure that you lived it?"

" You want me to make a wish? I just wanna know that he's alive. That's it! That's my wish." Elena starts to leave but then spots Damon's closet slightly open. She goes over to it and opens it up fully

" I'm sorry, okay. I'm just drunk and dumb tonight. Wait, what are you doing..,?" Caroline asks, seeing Elena snooping. They see all the notes, maps, and articles that Damon has collected over the summer to try and find Klaus.

" What's all that?" Caroline asks

" It's Klaus. Damon's been tracking him without me."

" Why wouldn't he just tell you?"

" I don't know."

**WPKW9 Studio**

Damon arrives looking for Andie

" Andie?" Damon calls out but gets no answer. He's phone starts ringing and he answers it

" Party Central." Damon greets

" Where are you?!" Elena asks, angry

" Umm, by the punch bowl." Damon lies

" Don't do that Damon, don't lie to me! I saw your closet."

"Oh... Oh, I gotta go break up beer pong." Damon hangs up and looks around, trying to find Andie but worries when he sees her bag on the ground.

"Stefan." Damon greets Stefan, realising he is beside him

"Hello Brother." Stefan smirks

"You don't write, you don't call."

"Need you to stop following me. Causing some problems."

"With who? Klaus? Are we supposed to care with he thinks?"

"What you're supposed to do is let me go."

"Saw your latest artwork in Tennessee. Walking a fine line there my friend. Keep that up and there will be no saving you."

"See the thing is, I don't need any saving. I just want you to let me go."

"Nah, I got a birthday girl at home that's not gonna let me do that." Damon replies and Stefan nods

"You know, maybe I haven't made my point. Hey, Andie you still there?" Stefan calls out

"Andie?" Damon asks, confused and turns around to see Andie standing on a ledge up in the rafters, crying

"Damon? I can't move Damon. He told me that I can't move." Andie cries

"No,no,no, it's okay, Andie. Stay calm. Not cool brother!" Damon snarls

"Aw, come on! A little bit cool. Huh? Hey, Andie. You can move now." Stefan tells

"No! No,no,no,no,no NO!" Damon protests and Stefan grabs him and pushes him against the wall, stopping him from saving Andie. Andie moves and falls to the ground, hitting the ground hard, causing her death. Stefan grabs his brother around the throat

"I said let me go!" Stefan spits and lets Damon go. Damon super speeds to Andie but sees she's already dead and there's nothing he can do.

"I'm sure Aalleeyah will thank me for that" Stefan muses

"Aalleeyah wouldn't care, she left" Damon bitterly replies

"Is that what you think?" Stefan laughs

"You really think Klaus would just leave town without taking her with him? She was part of the deal Damon." Stefan shrugs then speeds off

**Salvatore's house**

Jeremy is leaving the party, heading towards his car and sees Matt looking around

" What are you doin'?" Jeremy asks him

" I can't find my truck." Matt confesses

" That's probably a sign you shouldn't be driving it. Need a ride?"

" You're more stoned than I am." Matt says and Jeremy gets in his car and notices Vicki in the passenger seat

" Ahh! What the... Vicki?!" Jeremy questions

"Help me." Vicki begs but she disappears as Matt gets in the car

" Hey. What'd you just say?" Matt asks

" Nothing."

" Did you just say "Vicki", as in my sister Vicki?" Matt

" What? No, no. I, uh, I didn't say anything." Jeremy turns the ignition on but when he looks up, he sees Anna in front of the car

" No..." Jeremy breathes

" What's wrong?"

" You know what, maybe we should just walk." Jeremy suggests

Inside, at the party, Caroline looks a little drunk as she walks through the crowd.

" Excuse me. Excuse me." Caroline grabs a random guy in her way up by his throat and moves him away and keeps walking when Tyler stops her.

" Hey! What is your problem?! You're pissed that I brought someone?" Tyler asks

" Why would I be pissed? You brought a date. You're dating. That's...awesome." Caroline unconvincingly lies

" Okay, should I not be dating?"

" Hey, you're horny all the time, right? I mean, a guy has needs."

" 'Cause if I shouldn't be dating, all you've got to do is say something. If you don't say something, then I'm going to keep dating."

" What would I say?"

" Don't do that, Caroline! I've already been there once with you, okay, and you said no. You shut me down. I'm not going back there again unless you make it crystal clear that you..." Tyler is cut off by Caroline's lips on his

" Let's get out of here." Tyler breathes as they pull apart. He takes her hand and leads her through the crowd. On the way, Damon returns and Caroline walks past him, handing him the bottle in her hand

" Hey! You missed the cake." Caroline tells him and leaves. Damon looks around at the group of people, places the bottle down on a table and walks away.

Damon walks into his bedroom and finds Elena waiting there

"What? What are you doing here?" Damon asks

"Why didn't you tell me? Why did you keep it a secret?" Elena angrily interrogates

"Can we not do this right now? I'm having a really bad night." Damon whines

"All summer, every single time I came to you with a lead, you made me feel like an idiot for having hope."

"You were an idiot. We both were."

"Tell me what you know, Damon."

"I know you need to get back to your party, Elena."

"We're supposed to be in this together. Why didn't you tell me that you've been tracking Klaus' victims?"

"Because they're not Klaus' victims, Elena, they're Stefan's!"

"What?"

"He's left a trail of body parts up and down the eastern seaboard."

"No. You're wrong."

"I've seen it happen before. He's flipped the switch, full blown ripper."

"Stop it, Damon." Elena begs

"No, you stop, Elena! And you know what? While i was making out with you, Aalleeyah was fucking sacrificing herself Elena! Stop looking for them. Stop waiting for them to come home. Just stop! Stefan and Aalleeyah are gone and they're not coming back. Not in your lifetime." Damon spits and leaves. Elena cries and touches her necklace

**Gilbert's house**

Jeremy and Matt are at the kitchen counter, eating some ice cream

"All right, I should probably go before Elena and Mr. Saltzman come home and see what a bad example I am." Matt jokes

"You sure you can walk?" Jeremy asks

"We'll see. Can I take the ice cream with me?" Matt grabs it and turns to leave but pauses and turn back around

"What happened in the car, man?" Matt asks the question on his mind for a while

"Nothing." Jeremy instantly replies

"Come on, man. You said, "Vicki". All right, you said my sister's name. Why? You said you were seeing things?"

"I've been seeing her."

"I mean, I think I see her all the time, too. It's 'cause I miss her so much, though. You know, like, I want to see her so I do. Look, I know we've got our hands full with all the supernatural stuff in this town, but... Ghosts."

"Like I said, my head's all messed up." Jeremy concludes. Matt smiles then leaves

**A bar**

Ray is tied down to the pool table while Aalleeyah and Klaus stand above him

"Okay, it's a three step process, Ray. This is step one. I want you to drink from my wrist." Klaus instructs

"I already told you where to find the pack. What more do you want from me?" Ray asks

"Have you been listening to a word I've been saying, Ray? I have great plans for you." Klaus cuts into his wrist and shoves it into the wolf's mouth, forcing him to drink

"You'll thank me for it later, huh. There we go, at a boy!" Klaus encourages as Stefan arrives back from his trip to Mystic Falls

"What are you going to do now?" Ray asks

"It's time for step two, Ray." Klaus smirks. Aalleeyah leans over and snaps his neck, killing him. Klaus and Aalleeyah look at Stefan, now finished with their 'little project'

"You're back." Klaus questions

"Did you doubt me?" Stefan banters

"Not for a second. I knew you'd pass the test. You still care for your brother, for your old life." Klaus

"Nah, I don't care about anything anymore."

"You put on a good show Stefan. I almost believe you. Lets hope, for your brother's sake, he does. You never stop caring about family, do you. But, every time you feed, the blood makes it easier to let go." Klaus remarks then turns back to Ray. Stefan silently sighs and looks over at Aalleeyah standing near Ray, but looking at him questionably.

"Tell you later" Stefan mouths and she nods

**Lockwood's mansion**

Tyler and Caroline kiss fiercely as they shred their clothing. Caroline is only in her underwear when she pushes Tyler back down on the bed,straddles him and kisses him passionately.

**Salvatore's House**

Damon walks into Stefan's room and starts to break everything. He picks up a guitar but doesn't smash it. Instead he walks back to his room and grabs a photo of Aalleeyah and him from when they first started dating. It's a photo of them kissing that she forced him to take so they would always have a memory together. He sighs, putting it back down on the desk. He looks over at his bed and picks the photo back up, this time placing it on his bedside table before hoping in bed, falling asleep.

**Southern Comfort Bar**

Stefan steps outside the bar and calls someone on his phone

**Gilbert's house**

Elena walks into her bedroom and sees a drawing done by Jeremy for her birthday waiting on her bed. She walks into the bedroom and gets ready for bed. Her phone starts to vibrate, indicating a call .She doesn't notice the call at first but then she walks out of the bathroom, tying her hair up. She sees her phone vibrating and answers the phone but gets no greeting.

"Hello? Hello? Stefan? Stefan, if this is you, you'll be okay. I love you Stefan. Hold onto that. Never let that go." Elena tearily tells him

Stefan never answers but nods, his eyes full of tears. He then hangs up and walks back inside

Inside the bar, Aalleeyah is drinking what feels like her thousandth drink of the day when Klaus sits down next to her. She completely ignores his presence though.

"Lee?" Klaus tries but she continues to drink and not look at him

"Lee, I know you probably hate me for making you come here but I want to make it it up to you." He continues and pulls out her phone from his pocket.

"I know it's not enough to make up for kidnapping you but it's a start I hope." He grabs her hand and places the phone in it

"Call Damon" He tells her and she looks at him, shocked and happy

"Really?" She smiles and he nods. She can't wipe the smile off her face as she walks outside. She dials Damon's number but after a few rings he doesn't answer and it goes to voicemail so she leaves a message

"Hey Damon, it's me, Aalleeyah. Um… I just called to let you know that I love you. I love you so much and I hope you're okay. I'm sorry I didn't get to say goodbye but I got my neck snapped, but I would've gone anyway to save your life because you are the most important person in my life. I won't be able to call you again but I just want you to know I'm okay and love you with all my heart. Bye babe" She sadly hangs up and lets out a breath. She walks back inside and passes the phone back to Klaus.

"Thank you.." She tells him

"You're welcome love. Let's go"

**Lockwood Mansion**

Tyler is asleep when Caroline quietly gets out of the bed, puts on her dress and picks her shoes up then as silently as possible, leaves the room. She tiptoes down the stairs and is about to leave the house but Carol intercepts her and Caroline gasps

"Mrs. Lockwood. Hi." Caroline greets

"Leaving so soon?" Carol asks

"I... I didn't mean to be so... I mean, we were just... I'm going to just... Get my purse. Ok." Caroline grabs her purse but it burns her. She retracts her hand. Suddenly Carol pulls out a gun and shoots Caroline many times before she falls to the ground, unconscious.

**Motel **

**Aalleeyah POV**

After torturing and killing Ray, Klaus decided we should probably get some sleep in a motel. We stopped off at some crappy motel in the middle of nowhere where they only had two rooms available. Klaus tried to get me to stay in his room but I'd rather gouge my own eyes out so I bunked with Stefan. When we got to the room, I looked around. Small old television, tiny ensuite that looks like it hadn't been cleaned in years, queen bed in the middle of the room. All in all, pretty shit room. I put my things on the bed and went into the bathroom to change. When I came back out, I expected to find Stefan but instead found a note on the bedside table.

Went out. Don't tell Klaus. Will be back soon.

Stefan x

He better hope Klaus doesn't come check on us or anything. Sighing, I get into the bed and turn out the lights, waiting for sleep to come. A few moments later, it did. I was dreaming peacefully , dreaming about escaping from Klaus' clutches when I was startled awake by a voice

"Leeyah. Leeyah" I kept hearing. Opening my eyes, I found Stefan crouched down to my level, shaking me awake

"What Stef? What time is it? Where did you go?" I mumble, still very sleepy.

"I wasn't sure whether to tell you this or not but i feel like you should know." He tells me and I look at him confused. What.

"What are you talking about?"

"When I went to visit Damon. I heard him talking to Ric about his new girlfriend…" Stefan sadly informs and I just freeze. Like literally, I didn't say anything, or breathe or blink. Just froze. He has a new girlfriend? I've been gone for lie 3 months and he has a new girlfriend. He said he loved me. God I was so stupid.

"Leeyah, you okay?" Stefan's voice bringing me back from my thoughts. I nod, but I know Stefan can see right through it, considering how close we have gotten over the last few months.

"No you're not" Stefan tells me and gets on the bed, taking me into his arms to comfort me. That's when I break down, sobbing pathetically. I tried to stop but tears just kept pouring out and I hated myself for it. After a while, my tears slow down a little.

"If it makes you feel any better, I killed his new girlfriend" Stefan tries to look on the bright side

"It kinda does" I laugh sadly

"I just feel stupid." I confess

"Why?"

"Because this entire summer I though that maybe he was looking for me. Obviously not" I sadly informs. Theres a short silence before I continue

"Do you think he loved me at all?" I ask,really scared of the answer.

"Honestly? I think he wanted to and he might have but I don't know." He honestly tells me and I nod, some more tears streaming down my face

"Leeyah, you're not the first girl that's wanted to believe in Damon. But you are by far the best one." Stefan soothes

"Thank you" I whisper. Then another silence comes across us. Shortly after, we both fall asleep.

**AN: Hey guys, I know some of you have been asking about Aalleeyah and Klaus and this will not be a Klaus fanfic, he just likes to annoy her by flirting. Anyways review pleaseeee xxxx**


	3. The Hybrid 3x02 Part 1

**Salvatore's House**

Damon is on his bed re-listening to Aalleeyah's voicemail for the 100th time while the TV is on, talking about Andie's death. Elena then walks in and Damon hangs the phone up

"Just can't stay away, can you?" Damon asks

"You've been dodging my calls." Elena explains

"Yeah, well, busy dating a dead fake girlfriend and all."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Happy Birthday, Elena. Stefan killed Andie. Cake?" Damon jokes

"He called me, Damon"

"What?"

"Stefan called me last night."

"Well, what'd he say?" Damon questions

"He didn't say anything, but it was him. I asked Sheriff Forbes if she would trace the call's origin. It came from Tennessee."

"Where he's binge drinking on the country folk. We went through this, Elena. Stefan's gone. I don't mean geographically."

"If he was gone, he wouldn't have called."

"Well Aalleeyah called me too"  
"Wait what? She did? What did she say?"

"She left me a message. Didn't really say much except that she loved me and she was okay" Damon says

**Alaric's apartment**

Alaric's in his bed sleeping with Jenna when someone loudly knocks on the door

"Go away, Damon!" Alaric yells, trying to go back to sleep but the knocking persists. He groans and get sup. He opens the door and sees it's Elena

"Hi." Elena greets

"You're, uh... Not who I expected." Alaric stutters

"I need you to tell me what you know about Stefan and Tennessee."

"Did you miss the part where I checked out of all this?"

"Come on, Ric. Whatever Damon knows, you know."

"Ask Damon."

"Yeah, but Damon's not exactly in the mood to help right now."

"For good reason. Because it's not safe for you. Stefan's off the rails."

"Yeah, but he's still holding on to his humanity, which means he can still be saved."

"And why do you have to be the one to save him?"

"Because I'm not the kind of person who checks out. Look, he would never give up on me. I'm not gonna give up on him. Plus Aalleeyah's with them. I have to save both of them. Tell me what you know, Ric. Please." Elena begs

"They've been tracking werewolves, he and Klaus. All over the eastern seaboard. We thought we had 'em outside of Memphis..." Alaric relents

**Smoky Mountains, Tennessee**

Stefan, Aalleeyah and Klaus are hiking up the mountains. Stefan and carrying an unconscious Ray over his shoulder and Aalleeyah **(outfit on profile)** is struggling to walk without falling on the rocky ground in her heels.

"God, if I had known we'd be hiking up a huge mountains, I wouldn't have worn heels" Aalleeyah complains, tripping again.

"You know love, I could always just carry you" Klaus suggests

"I'd rather break an ankle" Aalleeyah snarls but then she steps in a ditch and almost falls but steadies herself while Klaus looks on, smugly.

"Argh fine, but don't read too much into this." Aalleeyah rolls her eyes and jumps on his back and they continue to walk up the mountain

"You okay? Is Ray getting heavy?" Klaus asks Stefan

"I'm fine."

"You sure about that? You know, we've been walking for quite some time now. If you need some water or a little sit-down…"

"You know, I get that we're, uh... we're stuck together, but if we could maybe just skip the chitchat, it'd be great."

"So much brooding. Your self-loathing is suffocating you, my friend." Klaus says and Aalleeyah tries to hide a laugh

"Maybe it's 'cause I'm a little tired of hunting werewolves. We've been at it all summer." Stefan replies

"Thanks to our pal Ray, we found ourselves a pack. There." Klaus and Stefan stop walking and Aalleeyah hops off Klaus' back. They look around and see that they have found the pack's camp site. The pack looks at them as Stefan drops Ray to the ground. One woman rushes over

"Ray! Oh, my God. What's going on? Who are you?" A woman glares at the three

"The important question is who am I. Please forgive the intrusion. My name is Klaus and this is Aalleeyah." Klaus introduces

"You're the hybrids." The woman realises and Klaus smiles evilly

"You've heard of us. Fantastic." Klaus smirks

**Lockwood's Mansion**

Carol is pouring herself some scotch and then puts some vervain into the coffee just as Tyler walks in

"Hey, mom." Tyler kisses her on the cheek

"Morning, sweetheart. Coffee's hot." Carol warns her son as he pours himself some coffee

"Rough night?" Tyler asks

"Uh, rough week. I'm a little stressed. You?"

"Feeling pretty good."

"You know, if you're going to bring a girl home, I wish she'd have the tact to not sneak out like a prostitute."

"I'm sorry. She snuck out?"

"Hmm." Carol hums as Tyler takes a sip of coffee

"Whoa. I think the cream's bad." Tyler winces at the taste and puts the cup down

"Don't wait up tonight." Tyler kisses her on the cheek again before going to walk out.

"Oh, and Caroline, she's not a prostitute." Tyler calls back then leaves. Carol takes out her phone and calls someone

"Bill, it's, um, Carol Lockwood. I've gotten myself into a bit of a vampire situation." Carol says

**Mystic Grill**

Matt is working in the stockroom when Jeremy walks in

"Please tell me you're not turning into one of these losers that hangs out at work on his day off." Matt groans

"You remember what we talked about last night, how I've been seeing things?" Jeremy ignores his comment

"Honestly, Jer, last night is kind of a blur."

"Well, I saw her again. I saw Vicki."

"Why are you... why are you telling me this? You're dating a witch. Why don't you tell her?"

"Tell Bonnie that she brought me back to life and now I'm seeing my dead girlfriend? We don't need a witch, okay? There's examples all over the Internet. We need…" Jeremy takes some papers from his bag

"Personal items, and it works best when a family member tries to make contact." Jeremy continues

"No, no, no, no, no, no. We're... We're not contacting my sister." Matt refuses

"She said, "help me.""

"If you're messing with me, man..."

"I saw her, Matt. She asked for help. You were the one she loved the most. If anyone's gonna be able to help me connect to her, it's you." Jeremy persuades

Out in the Grill, Elena and Tyler are talking while Alaric and Jenna look on.

"A lot of us like to keep to ourselves for the full moon, chain ourselves up. But there are some werewolves that like to gather in places were they don't have to do that, where they can enjoy it." Tyler explains

"What kind of places?" Elena asks

"Mountains, state parks, deserts, that kind of stuff."

"Anywhere in Tennessee?"

"Yeah. Here. Give me your phone. I'll try to pull up a map." Elena passes her his phone

"Thanks for this. I know it's asking a lot." Elena appreciates

"As Caroline likes to remind me, Stefan's in this mess because I bit Damon. I figure I owe you one. Have you talked to her today?"

"No. Why?"

"Just curious. Here." Tyler gives her her phone back

"That's your best bet." Tyler says and Elena walks back over to Jenna and Alaric

"Did you get anything?" Alaric asks

"How do you feel about a little hike through the Smoky Mountains?" Elena questions

"You wanna hunt down a pack of werewolves on a full moon?" Alaric asks, shocked

"We'll be out of there before the moon is full. If you don't come with me, I'm going by myself."

"A-all right fine. Let's just... Let's just go. But, uh, you're driving." Alaric says and he and Elena go to walk out of the Grill before Jenna chases after them

"Wait, I'm coming with you" Jenna says

"No, you're not" Alaric immediately rejects

"Aalleeyah's up there, I'm coming." Jenna retorts

"It's a full moon Jenna, if you get bit, you're dead and I'm not risking that. Just please, stay here for me"

"Fine, but you owe me" Jenna sighs and leans up to peck Alaric before going back to the bar while Alaric and Elena head for the mountains.

**Smoky Mountains, Tennessee**

Aalleeyah, Klaus and Stefan are sitting around while everyone looks at them.

"It's fascinating, actually... A werewolf who isn't beholden to the moon, a vampire who doesn't burn in the sun. A true hybrid." Klaus comments. Suddenly, Ray wakes up

"Excellent timing, Ray. Very dramatic." Klaus says

"What's happening to me?" Ray asks, scared

"Stefan?" Klaus says and Stefan stands up, looking at the pack

"Are any of you human? Your friend here needs human blood to complete his transition to vampire. If he doesn't get it, he will die." Stefan announces and Aalleeyah gets up, walking around the group, trying to find someone

"Doesn't take much, just a sip. Anyone? A boyfriend, a girlfriend, along for the ride?" Klaus continues.

"You." Aalleeyah's eyes focus on one guy. She super speeds over to him and bites into his forearm before throwing him off to Stefan who throws him to the ground and places his bleeding arm in front of Ray. The woman from before tries to stop it but Klaus intervenes and strangles her

"If you don't drink it, Ray, I will. Problem is I don't know how to stop." Stefan threatens

"It's the new order, sweetheart. You join us, or you die." Klaus warns the girl

"I'd rather die than be a vampire." The woman spits

"Wrong choice." Klaus then shoves his blood down her throat as Ray relents and starts to drink from the human man

"She'll thank me for that later. Heh." Klaus then kills her.

"Okay, who's next?" Klaus looks around at the group with yellow eyes and fangs.

**Mystic Grill**

Tyler is playing pool when Matt walks over with coffee

"You moving in or something? You've been here forever." Matt jokes

"I thought I was meeting Caroline. You haven't seen her, have you?" Tyler replies

"Not keeping up on her comings and goings anymore."

"Look, man, I never meant for me and her being friends to be a problem for you."

"It is what it is. Tonight's a full moon. She usually helps you?"

"Yeah. Whatever."

"Do you, uh... Is this like the kind of thing that you need another person for?"

"I can handle it. But thanks." Tyler takes a sip of the coffee Matt passed him

"Ahh. What is up with my taste buds today?" Tyler grimaces at the taste

"Heh. It's the vervain. The sheriff has me slip it into the coffee here every now and then." Matt explains

"That's what vervain tastes like?"

"Yeah. I'm surprised you can taste it, the coffee usually hides the flavour. For humans, anyway." Matt says

**Lockwood's Mansion**

Somebody rings the bell and Carol hurries and opens the door. The man walks in and Carol quickly shuts the door behind him

"Thank you so much for coming. Does anyone else know you're here?" Carol asks

"No. I didn't drive through town. I came straight here." Bill says

"Can I offer you a drink?"

"I think you should tell me what you expect me to do."

"I was hoping you could tell me. It's Caroline, Bill. I remember the day she was born."

"What does the rest of the council know?"

"I haven't said a word. I've been putting this together on my own for months now. Any ideas how to handle this? I can't get my hands dirty here for a lot of reasons."

"She's a vampire, Carol. We do what we have to do."

**Smoky Mountains, Tennessee**

Alaric and Elena are hiking up the mountain while making conversation

"In a couple hours, the full moon's gonna rise just above that Ridge. If Tyler's right, that's where the pack'll be." Alaric announces

"You were a boy scout, weren't you? A boy scout, slash vampire slayer?" Elena asks

"Slash whiskey-drinking all-around lost cause." Alaric says and the two stop as Alaric opens his bag up to reveal a large stock of weapons

"Wow. You came stocked." Elena comments

"Well, we aren't exactly bird-watching. Here. Put that in your bag." Alaric hands her a grenade

"Vervain grenade?"

"Wolfsbane."

"Well, since we're exchanging gifts..." Elena pulls out the Gilbert ring John gave her.

"That's John Gilbert's ring." Alaric realises

"It was yours once. Go ahead. Take it. I'll protect you from whatever supernatural danger we're about to get ourselves into."

"He gave it to you."

"Yeah, but I'm a doppelgänger. It's not gonna work on me. He left it for if I ever have kids."

"Yeah, well, then why don't you save it for future generations of stubborn, relentless baby Gilberts?"

"Okay, and how 'bout you borrow it until after we survive this? I'd feel bad if I got you killed before happy hour." Elena persuades. Alaric takes the ring, finally giving in. Elena walks closer to the water and bends down to get something from her bag

"I don't know why you think that you're a lost cause-" Elena's thought is interrupted by a strong force pushing her into the river. When she emerges from the water she sees Damon standing, smugly and realises he was the culprit

"Damon! How are you even here?" Elena questions, annoyed

"Thanks for the tip, brother." Damon replies and Elena looks at Alaric accusingly

"You sold me out!" Elena accuses

"You think I'd take you to a mountain range of werewolves on a full moon without backup?" Alaric rhetorically asks

Meanwhile, Klaus is feeding his blood to the only human to heal him then compels him

"There. Good as new. Now you relax, okay, mate? We're gonna need you when the rest of them wake up." Klaus compels the man

"They're dead. They're all dead." Ray rocks back and forth, looking psychotic

"Ah, he's through his transition. He should be feeling better soon." Klaus announces

"So is this your master plan? Build an army of hybrid slaves?" Aalleeyah asks, uninterested, sitting on a nearby log checking out her nails

"No, not slaves. Soldiers, comrades." Klaus corrects

"For what war, might I ask?" Stefan questions

"Oh, you don't arm yourself after war has been declared, Stefan. You build your army so big that no one ever dares pick a fight." Klaus replies

"What makes you so sure that they'll be loyal?" Stefan continues to interrogate

"Well, it's not difficult to be loyal when you're on the winning team. That's something you'll learn once you shake that horribly depressive chip off your shoulder." Klaus retorts and Stefan laughs in response

"That's why you're, uh... you're keeping me around? To witness my attitude adjustment?" Stefan asks

"You'll know why I'm keeping you around when I've decided that I want you to know." Klaus replies and Aalleeyah finally looks up from her nails and sees Ray's eyes have started to bleed. She gets up from her spot and sits down next to Ray, grabbing his face in her hands to examine further

"Something's wrong." Aalleeyah reports and the two bickering men look over at her and Klaus walks over to her and Ray

"That shouldn't be happening, should it?" Stefan asks

"Well, obviously." Klaus hisses, looking at Ray's eyes for himself

Back with the others, Elena is still in the water, refusing to get out

"Get out of the water, Elena." Damon demands

"If I get out of the water, you're gonna make me go home." Elena answers, crossing her arms

"Yes, because I'm not an idiot like you."

"Right now, you're both acting like idiots." Alaric interrupts

"You gave up on him Damon, both of them." Elena ignores him

"I didn't give up on them, Elena. I faced reality. Now get out of the water."

"No!"

"What's your big plan, Elena? Huh? You gonna walk through a campsite full of werewolves, roast a marshmallow, and wait for Stefan to stop by?" Damon walks into the water and stops in front of Elena

"My plan is to find him and help him. Damon, this is the closest that we've been to him since he left. I'm not going home." Elena continues

"Klaus thinks you died when he broke the curse. That makes you safe. This, this is not safe."

"I'm not leaving before we find them."

"It's a full moon tonight, Elena." Damon reminds

"Then we'll find them before then. Damon, please."

"Okay. Okay. But we are out of here before the moon is full and I'm werewolf bait."

"I promise."

"Unless you wanna relive that whole deathbed kissy thing." Damon jokes

"I said I promise."

"Fine." They both finally get out of the water then

At the pack camp, Ray is now shaking and his eyes are bleeding even more. Aalleeyah is still examining him

"You said it was gonna feel better. Why doesn't it feel better?" Ray cries

"Some master race." Stefan sarcastically says

"Lose the attitude." Klaus spits before looking at Aalleeyah

"What's wrong with him Lee?" Klaus asks

"I dunno. Maybe it's just him? We'll have to wait and see what happened with the others" Aalleeyah informs, getting up to stand with Klaus. Abruptly, the woman reawakens

"Derek, come feed your girlfriend." Klaus says, walking over to the girl. Ray snarls and rushes off. Klaus turns to Stefan

"Go get him." Klaus hisses at Stefan who agrees. He races after Ray and jumps on him, pushing him to the floor. Ray bites into his arm before speeding off. He is about to chase him but stops when he hears the voices of Elena and Damon.

"How you doing?" Damon asks Elena

"Fine." Elena replies

"You know, I could help you."

"No, thanks."

"Just one little fwoosh."

"Yeah, with my luck, you'd drop me." Elena retorts

"What are you guys, 12?" Alaric asks. Stefan looks over and sees them walking. Klaus and Aalleeyah then come up to him and Stefan attempts to distract them so they don't see his brother and girlfriend

"Where did he go?" Klaus asks, referring to Ray

"He, uh... he got away. Forget him. Let's go." Stefan tries to walk away but Klaus catches him arm and sees the bite

"A fatal werewolf bite. Ouch." Klaus comments

"Yeah. I'm gonna need your blood to heal me."

"Well, I tell you what. You find Ray, and then I'll heal you."

"Can't be serious."

"You better hurry, 'cause that bite looks nasty." Klaus and Aalleeyah walk back into the campsite and see everyone starting to wake up but there's a problem; all their eyes are bleeding, just like Ray's


	4. The Hybrid 3x02 Part 2

**Part 2**

**Lockwood's mansion**

Tyler walks into his Dad's old office to confront his mother.

"You put vervain in my coffee this morning. Why?" Tyler accuses

"Vervain? What are you talking about?" Carol plays dumb

"Let's skip the part where we pretend we don't know about the vampires in this town. You were testing me to see if I was a vampire. I want to know why."

"You've been spending so much time with Caroline. I had to know for sure."

"What does Caroline have to do with it?"

"Let's skip the part where we pretend she's not one of them."

"Did you do something to her?"

"Tyler, I don't want you to be with her."

"Where is she, mom?"

"I can't let you be together."

"What did you do to her? Where is she?" Tyler questions

"You can't be with her. She's a monster."

"You don't know about me, do you?"

"Know what? Know what, Tyler?" Carol asks

**Smoky Mountains, Tennessee**

The sun is starting to set at the mountains and Elena, Damon and Alaric are still walking.

"We got about a mile left." Alaric informs

"The sun's about to set." Damon observes

"I can see that, Damon." Elena replies

"I'm just saying." Damon shrugs

"The moon doesn't reach its apex for a while. We have time." Elena argues. Then some twigs snap and they look over to see a bloody, disheveled Ray. Alaric instantly points his crossbow at him, ready for an attack.

"Stay where you are!" Alaric yells

"Vampire." Ray realises. He then attacks. he super speeds over to Damon and they struggle, fighting. Ray pushes Damon against a tree and attempts to bite him so Alaric shoots an arrow at him. Ray continues to try to bite Damon. Elena, thinking quickly, keeps a wolfsbane grenade from her bag

"Damon!" Elena calls and throws him the grenade. He catches it and it explodes on Ray's face. Ray screams as his face burns and stops attacking Damon. Damon takes the chance and kicks him the stomach, rendering Ray unconscious

"Let me guess. Hybrid." Alaric breathes

**Matt's House**

Jeremy and Matt walk into room filled with boxes of Vicki's things.

"So this is all her stuff. We were supposed to donate it, but, uh, you know." Matt explains

"Well, everything I read said that personal items help build a stronger connection." Jeremy informs. They open a box and look into it. Jeremy takes out one of her shirts while Matt pulls her pipe out

"Does her pipe count?" Matt jokes and then he picks up a photo from when he and Vicki were kids.

"I don't know why I let you talk me into this, man." Matt tearfully says looking at the photograph

"It's because she's your sister and you have a chance to help her." Jeremy replies

"I can't do this. You gotta go." Matt tells as he places the photo on a table

"Matt, please."

"Nah, man. I can't do this, all right? You gotta go" Matt repeats and Jeremy does as told and leaves. Matt watches him leave but then he hears a noise and when he turns back around to the room, he finds the picture has moved.

**Smoky Mountains, Tennessee**

Alaric and Damon are tying an unconscious Ray to a tree

"These ropes aren't gonna hold him much longer. What else do we have?" Damon asks as Elena sprays some rope with something

"Ric, here. Take these." Elena requests but Damon grabs them instead and lets the ropes go as his skin burns

"Aah! Ow!" Damon yells in pain

"I said Ric." Elena defends. Alaric picks the rope up and ties it around Ray

"All right, that's the last of the vervain. We don't have enough stuff to hold him. I don't think we're gonna make that Ridge before the full moon." Alaric worries

"If we can get him to talk, we don't have to." Elena responds. Ray starts to scream as his transformation starts

"Is he turning?" Damon asks

"It's impossible. It's still daylight." Elena refutes

"Tell him that." Damon says and walks closer to Ray and grabs his shoulders

"There aren't supposed to be werewolves out here until the moon is full." Elena says

"You know, those ropes aren't gonna hold the wolf." Alaric states as Ray continues to scream and snarl at the group

"Damon, we've got to get out of here. We gotta get out of these mountains now! Damon, now!" Elena yells and the three start to run.

It's nighttime and Klaus is with Derek while Aalleeyah walks around the group, checking their progress.

"Bad news, my friend. End of the road for you." Klaus then kills him by drinking his blood

"Careful, love. There's only one Alpha here." Klaus warns the woman in front of him

"Uh Klaus? There's something really wrong" Aalleeyah informs inspecting another wolf's eyes. Klaus walks over and sees they're bleeding and every other wolf around them's eyes are bleeding too.

"Bloody Hell." Klaus curses

Meanwhile, Alaric, Elena and Damon are still running away from Ray. Elena then trips and falls to the ground.

"Don't move." Damon warns Elena. Elena slowly raises her head and finds herself face to face with an angry werewolf.

"Here, doggie, doggie." Damon baits and super speeds off and the wolf follows.

"Come on. Let's keep moving." Alaric says

"We can't leave Damon." Elena refuses.

"He can handle himself. Let's move."

"No. If he gets bit, he'll be dead. I'm the reason he's out here."

"I am the reason he's out here. I told him where we were, and I'm telling you to keep moving. Let's go. Elena, now!" Alaric yells and she finally relents and they both run.

**Old Lockwood's cellar**

Tyler and Carol walks into the cellar

"Tyler, what is it? Just... just tell me." Carol begs walking after son

"You need to see for yourself." Tyler picks up some chains

"What are you doing?"

"You think Caroline's a monster? I'm the monster, mom."

"What?" Carol asks, confused asTyler grunts

"Tyler, what's happening?" Carol questions. Tyler then forcefully shoves her into the cellar and locks her in

"Tyler, what are you doing?" Carol continues to ask questions

"Me, Uncle Mason, it's in our blood. It's our family curse." Tyler finally responds

"What curse?" Carol asks as Tyler begins to transform

"Tyler, what's happening?! What's happening?" Carol yells, terrified. Tyler faces her and she sees his fangs engorged and his usually dark eyes bright yellow. She screams out in fear

"Oh, my God! Ohh! No! Ohh!" Carol rambles

**Smoky mountains, Tennessee**

Damon is walking around but suddenly Ray speeds over to him in his human form and is about to attack. Before he can though, Stefan intercepts and rips his heart from his chest.

"Fancy meeting you here." Damon comments

"What part of "don't follow me anymore" got lost in translation, Damon?" Stefan asks

"Might want to take it up with your girlfriend. You don't want her chasing you, I'd stop with the late-night phone calls."

"I didn't call her." Stefan shrugs

"Sure you did. She's not gonna give up on you."

"She has to. Because I'm never coming back. Why don't you get her home? See if you could keep her there this time." Stefan suggests. Then some footsteps could be heard nearby and a voice calls out

"Stef? Stefan?!" Aalleeyah calls but gets no response. Stefan turns to Damon who is about to walk to the voice, hoping to reunite with his love. Stefan puts a hand on his chest to hold him back

"She can't know you're here." Stefan tells him then he super speeds off to intercept Aalleeyah before she finds Damon. Stefan ends up super speeding Aalleeyah. They fall to the floor with him on top. He stays on top for a little while longer

"Have you always smelt like coconut?" Stefan asks

"Get off me already, you freak" Aalleeyah laughs playfully and Stefan rolls off her and they sit in silence for a moment, looking up at the sky

"Aren't you going to get up?" Stefan asks

"No because if I get up then I have to go back to…." She pauses trying to find a word

"Hell?" Stefan suggests and she giggles

"Exactly. But unfortunately, I know Klaus is going to call out and I'm going to have to get up and serve my master" Aalleeyah says, her last three words dripping in sarcasm

"Listen, I'm sorry I dragged you into this"

"Stop apologising Stef, you have literally apologised every single day we've been enslaved. You know that I would've done it anyway"

"Aalleeyah! Come help me love!" Klaus' voice yells out and Aalleeyah sighs but doesn't move. Stefan gets up and stands above her

"Your master is calling you" Stefan mocks and she raises her hand to him

"Help me up since you're the one who knocked me over" Aalleeyah requests and he does.

"I told you Klaus, I refuse to get blood under my nails asshole" She yells out while walking in the direction of Klaus' voice. Stefan sighs and turns back to see if Damon is still there and thankfully he's gone.

Alaric and Elena are waiting in the car for Damon

"Stefan and Aalleeyah are out there somewhere and now Damon, and we're just sitting in this car?" Elena complains

"Let the vampires fight the hybrid zombie mountain man. I'll take care of keeping the humans safe." Alaric tells her

"I thought you were checked out of taking care of people."

"I know what you're doing. Don't. There doesn't need to be a lesson here."

"You're better at it than you think, you know?"

"Oh, boy, are you a sucker for a lost cause or what?"

"You're not a lost cause, Ric. You're just lost. But so is Jeremy, and so am I. Most of our family is gone and i'm sorry, but you don't really have anybody either, so... We're kind of good for each other."

"I'm keeping the ring, then." Alaric says just as Damon arrives back at the car

"Damon?" Elena gets out of the car and walks over to him

"Are you okay? Did you...?" Elena questions

"Fine, bite-free. Get back in the car, please." Damon begs

"Can you just give me a minute to appreciate that you're not dead?"

"I'll give you 10 seconds. 9, 8…" Damon grabs her and nudges her back towards the car.

"Hey, Ric, did you happen to see where I parked my car?" Damon asks

"Damon, stop being such a caveman." Elena groans. From above Stefan watches them get into the car. Once in the car, Elena looks through the window and up at the cliff where Stefan was but finds him gone.

**Gilbert's House**

Somebody rings the doorbell and Jeremy answers it to find Matt.

"I'm sorry about earlier." Matt apologises

"Hey, don't worry about it, man. You know, it's, uh... It's a lot to ask." Jeremy stutters. Matt holds up some beers

"Heh. Come on in." Jeremy moves out of the way and Matt walks in

"I spent the day going through her stuff. It was weird, you know, all the memories. I realise that most people didn't really get Vic. You know, they saw her as trouble and let it go at that. But you really got her. You know, you... you got her better than I did most of the time so... I don't know what we're gonna do with all this, but... here." Matt passes Jeremy a bag and he opens it and takes out a shirt of Vicki's

"You know, I don't remember her dying. I don't know if Caroline told you that when she told you everything." Jeremy complains

"Nah, she didn't."

"Elena made them take that memory away from me, thought I couldn't handle it. So whatever my last moment was with her, I don't have it."

"I don't either. I don't remember the last moment I had with Vicki before she was a vampire... When she was still my sister." Matt sadly mourns. Jeremy spins around and finds Vicki standing there.

"Matty?" Vicki says but he can't see her

"Do you see something? Is she here?" Matt asks seeing Jeremy staring into space

"You said you needed help. Tell me how I can help you please." Jeremy says to Vicki

"I can come back. Help me come back." Vicki pleads

"What is she saying? Tell me." Matt begs. Suddenly a window breaks and Anna appears.

"Jeremy. Don't trust Vicki." Anna warns

**Smoky Mountains, Tennessee**

Stefan walks back to the camp with a dead Ray and discovers the rest of the pack also deceased. He looks around and finds Klaus sitting on the log with Aalleeyah next to him.

"They went rabid. Some of them, I killed. The others just... Bled out. In the end... They're all dead." Klaus describes sadly while Aalleeyah cautiously moves over to Stefan in case Klaus goes off.

"I did everything I was told! I should be able to turn them. I broke the curse. I killed a werewolf. I killed a vampire. I killed the doppelgänger." Klaus screams and Aalleeyah and Stefan look slightly uncomfortable, knowing the truth about the doppelgänger.

"You look like hell." Klaus comments to Stefan

"Last I checked, I'm dying... And you don't want to heal me. I had to take him out. I didn't have a choice. I failed you. I'm sorry. Do what you have to do." Stefan regretfully informs

"It should have worked." Klaus sighs. Klaus picks up an empty bottle of beer. He bites into his wrist, pours the blood into the bottle and passes the bottle of to Stefan.

"Bottoms up. We're leaving. It appears you're the only comrades I have left." Klaus walks off and Aalleeyah quickly follows behind. Stefan drinks all the blood and then throws the bottle aside before following the other two

**Gilbert's House**

Elena walks into her bedroom and finds Damon sitting on her bed.

"Seriously?" Elena sighs

"I was wrong." Damon admits without looking up at her

"Are you drunk?" Elena asks

"No. I thought Stefan was gone, but I was wrong."

"You saw him out there? Damon, is he okay?"

"No, he's not okay, Elena. He's an insufferable martyr that needs his ass kicked... But he can be saved."

"What happened out there? What changed your mind?"

"I changed my mind because even in his darkest place, my brother still can't let me die. So I figure I owe him the same in return. I'll help you bring him back. Both of them"

"Thank you." Elena thanks

"But before I do, I need you to answer one question. What made you change your mind?"

"What do you mean?"

"You were so hellbent on staying on that mountain, then you just gave up. So what changed your mind?"

"We were under attack, Damon." Elena shrugs

"You had a bag full of weapons and a teacher with an eternity ring. You could have kept going."

"It was too dangerous."

"It was too dangerous going out there to begin with, so what was it?"

"Why are you being like this?"

"What changed your mind, Elena?"

"I didn't want to see you get hurt, okay? I was... I was worried about you."

"Thanks." Damon then walks out of the house. Once outside, he pulls his phone out and dials a familiar number. The number of the girl he loves. Knowing she wasn't going to pick up, he leaves a message.

"Hey, it's Aalleeyah. Leave a message" Aalleeyah's voicemail says to him and he smiles at her voice. Even though Elena and Aalleeyah have the same voice… Aalleeyah's is just different. There's always a little bit of mischief behind everything she says but a good mischief, a mischief that Damon loves.

"Hey baby. I know you probably won't ever hear this but I want you to know that I'm coming for you. I will do absolutely anything to get you back. I love you." Damon hangs up the phone and makes his way home to his empty house and empty bed.

**Old Lockwood Cellar**

Tyler reawakens, naked and he looks around and sees his mother

"I'll take care of it. I'll make sure nothing happens to her." Carol reassures

"Thank you." Tyler thanks

**Lockwood's mansion**

Carol calls Bill who answers

"I think we made a mistake." Carol explains

"Carol, you called me in to take care of this problem. Why the sudden change of heart?" Bill asks

"Maybe a guilty conscience."

"Don't feel guilty. They're not human. They're monsters."

"What if we're wrong?"

"My family's been committed to this fight for almost 150 years, Carol. You married into it, so maybe you don't understand, but I do. I know what my obligations are."

"Wait." Carol tries but Bill has already hung up on her

**A cellar**

In a dark cellar, Caroline is tied to a chair and is struggling to get free.

"Hello! Mrs. Lockwood?! Somebody!" Caroline yells. She then hears somebody coming

"Who's that? Mrs. Lockwood?! Please." Caroline calls. The door opens and Bill steps in

" Hello, Caroline." Bill greets

"Daddy?" Caroline asks, confused and afraid

**Motel in Tennessee. **

Once again, Aalleeyah and Stefan are sharing a room. They are in the king bed facing away from each other in the dark, trying to get some sleep.

"I knew they were there" Aalleeyah breaks the silence

"What?" Stefan plays dumb

"Elena, Ric and Damon. I heard them. I just pretend I didn't because… because I didn't feel like facing Damon right now." Aalleeyah confesses and Stefan rolls over to face her back

"Leeyah, do you still love Damon?" Stefan questions and Aalleeyah rolls over as well to face him

"Of course I do. You don't just stop loving somebody because they hurt you. It takes time." She whispers

"I get that." He tells her and they sit in silence for a moment

"I miss him." She admits

"I know. I miss Elena too" He says and she sighs before closing her eyes, falling asleep shortly after. Stefan watches her and brushes a piece of hair out of her face and he soon falls asleep as well.

**AN: Please review my lovelies. Tell me what you think and what you want to see happen because I'm having trouble fitting Aalleeyah into some story lines so your help would be awesome **


	5. The End of The Affair 3x03 Part 1

**Salvatore Boarding House**

Damon is having a drink when his phone rings and he answers it

"You're interrupting my drink." Damon complains to the caller

"You miss me?" Katherine says. Damon could practically hear the smirk through the phone

"Katherine. Where are you?"

"Lurking outside your window, pining away."

"What do you want?" Damon spits

"I'm homesick. What have I missed?"

"Well, Stefan's still Klaus' little prisoner and Elena still thinks she can save him and no one's thought about you since you left. Oh and Aalleeyah is also a captive of Klaus' but you knew that already"

"I'm sorry I lied Damon but she deserved it but what about you? I'm sure now that you've given up on your brother and your girlfriend, you're plotting some sort of way of moving in on his girlfriend."

"I didn't give up on him or her. I just don't know where they are and besides I'd never move in on Elena because I love Aalleeyah."

"Hmm."

"But you do know where they are. Are you trailing them?" Damon realises

"A hybrid who wants me dead, a hybrid doppelgänger who hates me and his sidekick who's off the rails? I couldn't be further away."

"Which means you know exactly where they are."

"All I know is that Klaus pitched a fit once his hybrids didn't work. Now he's looking for some answers."

"How do you know that?"

"Spend 500 years running, and there will be a few people along the way that are looking out for you."

"Is that what you're doing? Looking out for my brother?"

"Maybe, maybe not. I'm conflicted."

"Where are they?" Damon asks

**Chicago**

Klaus, Stefan and Aalleeyah **(Outfit on profile)** step out of the car and look around

"Welcome back to Chicago, Stefan. Welcome to Chicago, Aalleeyah" Klaus says

"What are we doing here?" Stefan asks

"I know how much you loved it here. Bringing back memories of the good old ripper days?"

"Blacked out most of them. A lot of blood, a lot of partying. The details are all a blur."

Well, that is a crying shame. The details are what makes it legend." Klaus reminisces

**Chicago, 1920's**

"Word was the ripper of Monterrey got lonely, so he escaped to the city for comfort. It was prohibition. Everything was off limits then, which made everything so much fun." Klaus remembers

Stefan is in a car, making out with a girl until he starts to drink he blood and eventually kills her. He get out of the car and wipes to blood from his lips, hiding any trace of what he just did in the car. He walks into a bar and the singer and owner of the bar spots him.

"Guess who my eyes have just spied, ladies? Looking for a good time, Mr. Salvatore?" Gloria asks

"Save me a dance, Gloria." Stefan requests. He is about to grab a glass filled with champagne but before he grasps it a lady takes it.

"Ooh. Please, help yourself." Stefan comments and faces the blonde woman

"Oh, I always do." The woman, Rebekah, sasses back and moves closer to him. She leans in and licks his lips before whispering in his ear, with her face vamped out.

"Careful, Mr. Salvatore. You're still wearing your date. She's lovely." Rebekah whispers before turning to leave but before she can, Stefan catches her arm, stopping her

" No, no, no. Who are you?" Stefan asks. She then makes a sign to tells him to shut up.

**Nowadays, Chicago**

"Chicago was magical." Klaus breathes happily

"Yeah, well, I'll take your word for it. Like I said, I don't remember most of it." Stefan replies

"Going to get down to business, then?"

"Why are we still with you? We had our fun, your hybrids failed. I mean, don't you want to move on?" Stefan asks and Aalleeyah eyes Klaus, hoping he will just let them go.

"We're going to see my favourite witch." Klaus says but then looks at Aalleeyah

"Pardon me, my second favourite witch" He smirks while she rolls her eyes.

"If anyone can help us with our hybrid problem, it's her." Klaus says

**Gilbert's House**

Elena's asleep in her bed. She rolls over and lands on a hard body. She slowly opens her eyes and jumps when she looks up and sees Damon's smug face ands is that he is what she rolled onto.

"Rise and shine, sleepy head." Damon smugly smirks

"Aah! What are you doing?! Get out!" Elena yells. sitting up

"You know you were dreaming about me. Explains the drool."

"Ugh. Oh, my God." Elena looks over at the clock to see the time

"6:00 A.M. seriously? Do you really have nothing better to do at 6:00 A.M.?" Elena groans

"Fine, don't come with me to bring Stefan and Leeyah home. See ya." Damon gets out of the bed and goes to leave

"Wait. Wait, wait, wait. What? What are you talking about? Where is he? Where are they" Elena stops him

"Windy city."

"They're in Chicago? Well, how do you know?"

"It came to me in a dream. I was naked. You would have loved it. Start packing."

"Are they okay?"

"Well, let's just say he's not there to meet Oprah." Damon jokes as he picks up a photo of Aalleeyah and Elena from back when they were cheerleaders together. He smiles slightly at Aalleeyah's smiling face and can't help but get excited at the thought of getting her back

**A cellar**

Caroline is still chained to the chair in the cellar when she hears a noise

"Daddy, are you there? Why won't you talk to me? Dad!" Caroline yells and Bill opens the door and smoke fills the cellar as he walks in.

"Shhh. I'm so sorry this happened to you." Bill apologises sadly

"Dad..."

"I need an answer. How do you walk in the sunlight?"

"Just let me go."

"Sweetheart, please, just answer me. Then we'll get on with it."

"Is that all you want to know?"

"That's all I want to know." Bill assures. Caroline looks toward her ring, answering his question

"Interesting." Bill comments, eyeing the ring. He then takes the ring off her finger

"No, dad, no! What are you..." Caroline stresses, scared. Bill then throws the ring away from her so she can't reach it

"What are you doing? What are you doing?" Caroline questions

"Your ancestors built this place. People figured it was for unruly prisoners at the jailhouse, but... They had something else in mind. Vervain in the ventilation system to keep their subject weak. Reinforced steel containment chair. And that." Bill leaves the room

"What are you doing?" Caroline calls out. Bill walks back in with a blood bag and holds it in front of her. She smells the blood and her face vamps out and Bill takes the blood bag away from her.

"Blood controls you, sweetheart. This is how I'm going to fix you." Bill explains

"What?" Caroline asks, confused. Bill then pulls on a chain and a nearby window opens, sunlight landing on Caroline. In response to her burning skin, Caroline screams out in agony.

**Damon's car**

Damon and Elena are driving to Chicago while making conversation

" I sure hope we find them, 'cause it would suck if the last memento of Stefan was that crappy old necklace." Damon teases as she touches her necklace that Stefan gifted her

" It's an antique, Damon. Like you." Elena retorts. Damon reaches into the back of the car and pulls out a diary

" Read this. Paints a pretty little picture of Stefan's first experience in Chicago." Damon tells her

" It's Stefan's diary. I'm not going to invade his private thoughts."

" You need to be prepared for what you're about to see."

" I've seen Stefan in his darkest periods. I can handle it." Elena says. Damon opens the diary and starts reading

" Here's one. March 12, 1922." Damon narrates

""I've blacked out days. I wake up in strangers' blood, in places I don't recognise with women I don't remember."" Damon reads in his best Stefan voice and looks at Elena

"Ahh! I'm shocked! Stefan's not a virgin?" Damon exclaims, fake shocked and Elena rolls her eyes in response while Damon puts the diary down

"Are you excited to see Aalleeyah?" Elena asks and as soon as she mentions her twin's name, Damon's face lights up.

"I don't think I've been more excited for anything in my entire life" Damon sighs happily as Elena watches him. He notice her staring

"What?" He questions, seeing her staring

"Nothing. It's just weird to see you so… in love and excited" She shrugs and he chucks her the journal from his lap

"Read it" He tells her looking at her

" Eyes on the road, grandma." Elena jokes

" Fine. Back to my game. Tell me if you see a Florida plate." Elena opens the Stefan's journal and starts to read.

**Chicago, 1920's**

Stefan's in a bar, drinking with some mates and talking and laughing very loudly. Nearby on the dance floor, Rebekah is slow dancing with a man but Stefan and his friends are being such a nuisance, she stops dancing and approaches the drinking boys

"Sorry to crash the fun, boys, but some of us actually came here to hear the music. Not you." Rebekah sasses

"i am so sorry, sweetheart. Are we offending you?" Stefan smirks as his friends laugh. Rebekah walks closer to him and touches his face

"It would take a lot more than a baby face like this to offend me." Rebekah answers and is about leave the group to go back to dancing.

" Ahem. Hey, hey. You ever going to tell me your name?" Stefan calls out after her and she turns back to face him

"Sure. When you earn it. Now do Gloria a favour and stick a sock in it." Rebekah smirks and goes back to dancing with the man.

**Nowadays, Chicago**

**Gloria's bar**

Aalleeyah, Klaus and Stefan walk in

"Looks familiar, doesn't it?" Klaus ask Stefan

"I can't believe this place is still here." Stefan breathes as a middle aged woman comes out from the back room into the bar to see the three

"You got to be kidding me." Gloria smiles

"So a hybrid walks into a bar, says to the bartender..." Klaus starts to joke as they walk towards her

"Stop. You may be invincible, but that doesn't make you funny." Gloria jokes and looks at Stefan

"I remember you." Gloria realises

"Yeah. You're Gloria. Shouldn't you be..." Stefan tries to not say the word

"Old and dead? Now if I die, who's going to run this place, huh?" Gloria replies

"Gloria's a very powerful witch." Klaus informs and this peaks Aalleeyah's interest and she starts paying attention to the conversation

"I can slow the ageing down some. Herbs and spells. But don't worry, it'll catch up to me one day." Gloria says

"Gloria this is Aallee-" Klaus starts but is cut off

"Aalleeyah Gilbert. The infamous witch/ vampire hybrid who also happens to posses the face of the doppelgänger. Every witch knows who she is" Gloria smiles.

"Stefan, Lee, why don't you go and fix us up a little something from behind the bar?" Klaus

"Yeah, sure thing." Stefan and Aalleeyah walk to the bar and start to make drinks and Klaus turns back to Gloria

" You look ravishing, by the way." Klaus compliments

"Don't. I know why you're here. A hybrid out to make more hybrids? That kind of news come your witch hybrid can't figure it out?" Gloria tries to whisper the last part

" She isn't exactly here on her own terms so she isn't in the mood for helping." Klaus tells her and they both look back to Aalleeyah who raises her middle finger to Klaus.

"So what am I doing wrong? I broke the curse." Klaus asks Gloria

"Obviously you did something wrong. Look, every spell has a loophole, but a curse that old... We'd have to contact the witch who created it."

" Well, that would be the original witch. She's very dead."

"I know. And for me to contact her, I'll need help. Bring me Rebekah and Aalleeyah needs to help with the spell."

"Rebekah. Rebekah is a bit preoccupied."

"She has what I need. Bring her to me." Gloria demands. Behind the bar, Stefan is making some drinks while Aalleeyah looks around at the photos behind there. She finds an black and white photo that looks about 100 years old and takes it in her hands. She silently gasps seeing the two men pictured are Stefan and Klaus. Aalleeyah walks over to Stefan and passes him the photo and he examines it before looking at Klaus

"What is this?" Stefan holds up the photo

"Well, I told you, Stefan. Chicago's a magical place." Klaus smirks

"But this is me. With you."

**Caroline's house**

Liz dials Caroline's number on a phone and calls her but she doesn't answer so she leaves a message for her voicemail.

"Caroline! It's Mom. Just coming up for air after a few all-nighters at the station. I thought we'd have lunch and you could remind me I promised not to work so hard." Liz then hangs the phone up as Tyler knocks on the front door.

**A cellar**

The sun is still shining on Caroline and she's still screaming from the burning

"No! Please! Stop! Please stop! Please!" Caroline begs as the window finally shuts

"I don't hurt anyone, I swear. Dad, I swear. I can handle the urges. I can!" Caroline

"If you could handle it, this wouldn't happen." Bill puts the blood bag in front of her again and she reluctantly vamps out to the smell.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Caroline apologises, praying he won't open the window again.

"I'm conditioning you to associate vampirism with pain, in time, the thought of human blood will make you repress your vampire instincts completely."

"That's impossible. Daddy, you can't change who I am."

"Yes, I can"

"No."

"You remember this feeling?"

"No! No! No! No, no!" Caroline yells but he doesn't relent. He tugs on the chain again and the window reopens, again shining light on the poor blonde vampire. She screams even more to the burning.

**An apartment, Chicago**

Elena and Damon have now arrived an apartment block in Chicago and are walking the halls to find a specific apartment.

"Stefan could live anywhere in Chicago and he chose this?" Elena asks, looking around at the disheveled place.

"There used to be an all-girls high school around the corner, but it shut down for attendance issues. Weird."

"If you're trying to scare me into giving up and going back, it's not going to work."

"Shh." Damon shushes her as he stops in front of an apartment door. He breaks the lock and walks in

"Here we are. Stefan's second personality home." Damon comments as they both enter

"He obviously hasn't been here."

"Tour is not over yet." Damon walks to a wall and opens up a secret door and reveals shelves full of alcohol.

"Stefan hid his alcohol. What a monster." Elena sarcastically says

"Look harder." Damon commands and Elena walks into the little room and on one of the walls is a long list of names

"It's a list of names." Elena tells

"Mm-hmm"

"These are all of his victims?"

"Still handling it?"

"What were you doing in the 1920s? Paving the way for women's liberation?"

"I was around. Chicago's a big city. Stefan was a cocky ripper douche. But I could avoid him and still indulge in a few Daisy Buchanan's of my own." Damon smirks and Elena grimaces.

"I don't understand what Aalleeyah sees in you" She sighs

"Oh please, you and I both know your sister likes the bad boys" Damon wriggles his eyebrows while she rolls her eyes. Damon starts to walk to the, about to leave.

"Where are you going?"

"His old stomping ground."

"I'm coming with you."

"No. You stay here and whip up an actual plan. I'll come back when I find him." Damon walks out

**Chicago**

Aalleeyah, Stefan and Klaus are in some storage place.

"This doesn't make any sense. Why don't I remember you?" Stefan asks

"You said it yourself, that time had a lot of dark holes." Klaus shrugs

"No, if you knew me, then why haven't you said anything?"

"I'm a little busy right now. Memory Lane will have to wait."

"What the hell is going on? Answer me."

"Let's just say we didn't get off to a brilliant start. To be honest, I hated you." Klaus informs

**Chicago, 1920's**

Stefan is drinking from a woman on one side of her neck while Rebekah sucks from the other. They pull away and kiss. When they pull away, Stefan sees a necklace she is wearing. It's the one he gives Elena in the future

"It's beautiful." Stefan comments on the necklace

"A witch gave it to me. Supposedly it's magical."

"And is it?" Stefan

"It brought me love, didn't it?" Rebekah flirts just as Klaus arrives at the table and grabs her arm

"It's late, Rebekah, we're leaving." Klaus commands and tries to pull her away

"Get off of me!" Rebekah shouts and Stefan stands up to confront Klaus

"Who is this guy?" Stefan asks, eyeing Klaus

"Stefan, don't. He'll kill you. He's a lot stronger than he looks." Rebekah warns

"So this is the famous Stefan Salvatore. I've been hearing so much about. You're right, he does have funny hair. I'm bored. I want to go." Klaus sighs

"Then go without me, I'm not your girlfriend." Rebekah replies

"No, you're my sister, which means... You have to do as I say." Klaus hisses

**Nowadays, Chicago**

"You have a sister? Poor girl" Aalleeyah comments and earns a glare from Klaus

"Your sister. So I knew another original vampire." Stefan realises

"If you can't handle it, then don't ask." Klaus walks into a space with a few coffins around them that contain the members of Klaus' family. He walks over to one and opens it, revealing a beautiful blonde girl with purple veins all of her and a dagger in heart. Klaus smiles seeing her and strokes her face.

"I don't recognise her." Stefan admits looking over Klaus' at the girl

"Well, don't tell her that. Rebekah's temper is worse than mine." Klaus pulls te dagger from her chest

"Time to wake up, little sister. Any day now, Rebekah." Klaus impatiently tells her. Klaus turns to face the other two.

"She's being dramatic." Klaus states

"Look, why don't you just tell me what the hell is going on? I mean, you obviously want me here for a reason, right?" Stefan asks and Aalleeyah coughs loudly

"I mean us.. You obviously want us here for a reason" Stefan corrects

"Well, she's here to look pretty" Klaus smirks and Aalleeyah gives him a death glare

"You, on the other hand, have many useful talents." Klaus tells Stefan

"Do I?"

"In fact, I learned some of my favourite tricks from you."

**Chicago, 1920's**

Rebekah, Stefan and Klaus are at a booth at Gloria's bar.

"So Stefan, enlighten me. What makes you worthy of an Original like my sister? She's pure vampire and you're no more than a diluted bloodline." Klaus asks

"Don't listen to him, Stefan. Nik's an elitist." Rebekah retorts

"Hmm. And where's the rest of your family?" Stefan questions

"Well, let's see. Um... I killed most of them." Klaus bluntly

"But not all." Rebekah interrupts

"And you're okay with that?" Stefan asks Rebekah

"Well, we all had the chance to choose a side. I chose the right one, eventually." Rebekah reaches over the table and touches her brother's hand. Another man approaches there table, looking visibly angry.

"Where the hell's my wife?" A man demands to know

"I don't know. I give up." Stefan laughs

"You think you're so tough? Hiding in your bar, drinking your liquor? A telephone call to Chicago P.D. might set you straight." The man threatens as Klaus and Rebekah laugh.

"Lila? Lila, please. Come here for a second." Stefan calls and a woman walks over, looking compelled

"Oh, thank God. Come on, we're leaving." The man grabs his wife's hand and tries to pull her away but Stefan stops him

"Oh, no, no, no, no. No. You're sitting." Stefan compels the man and the man sits next to Klaus and Lila sits next to Stefan. Stefan pulls off her glove and picks a knife

"Stefan, don't be mean." Rebekah pouts

"What the hell are you doing?" The man asks, outraged. Klaus looks on intrigued while Stefan cuts open Lila's wrist and pours the blood into a glass.

"Thank you so much, Lila. Why don't you go and bandage that up?" Stefan compels and the woman leaves. Stefan looks over at the man now.

"I'd like you to join me for a drink." Stefan compels and pushes the glass of his own wife's blood over to him

"What kind of sick freaks are you?" The man says in digest

"I said, drink!" Stefan yells. Reluctantly, the man takes a sip of his wife's blood and winces at the taste.

"I didn't catch your name." Stefan smirks

"Go to hell." The man spits and Klaus laughs

"Do you want another sip?" Stefan asks him

"Liam. Liam Grant." The man finally relents

"Liam Grant! Have another sip, Liam" Stefan compels and the man does as told

"Finish it" Stefan continues and Klaus continues to laugh at Stefan's cruelness

**Nowadays, Chicago**

"Jesus Stefan. That's a little sadistic" Aalleeyah says

"I was your number one fan." Klaus tells the Salvatore

"Why should I believe any of this?" Stefan asks. Klaus walks over to the guy who handles the transport of his family and compels him

"When she wakes up, tell her to meet us at Gloria's bar. Then volunteer your carotid artery and let her feed until you die." Klaus compels and starts to leave

"Where are you going?" Allah calls after him

"You think I'm lying, Stefan. You and I knew each other. You trusted me with one of your secrets and now I'm going to prove it to you." Klaus says

"How?"

"We're going to your old apartment." Klaus walks out and Aalleeyah and Stefan look at each other before following him.

**Gloria's bar**

Damon walks into the bar and Gloria spots him immediately

"Well, look what the wind blew in. Last I heard, you hated this place." Gloria greets

"Gloria. Damn! If I knew you were going to age like this, I would have stuck around." Damon replies

"I always did like you better. But I see your brother is still running in the wrong crowd."

"You've seen him?" Damon questions

"With Klaus. Bad combo."

"You didn't happen to see a gorgeous hybrid doppelgänger with them did you?"

"Don't tell me you've got caught in another doppelgängers web?" Gloria sighs

"This one is different. She's not like Katherine."

"I can see that. She's cheeky"

"So she was here?"

"Yep."

"You know where they went?"

"They'll be back here later tonight. They're out running a little errand for me."

"Gloria..." Damon touches her hand

"Don't be a tease. What kind of errand?" Damon pouts but Gloria is having none of it and removes her hand from under his.

"I don't think so. You may be cute, but you're still a vampire." Gloria walks off.

**Stefan's old apartment**

Elena is on Stefan's old bed reading more of his diary.

"April, 1922. Lexi found me last night, dragged me off the train tracks. Thinks she can make me care again." Elena reads and turns the pages

"June, 1924... Lexi's driving me crazy. More animal blood, more misery."

"1935... cravings are there, but it's easier. Lexi's on to her next project... Getting me to laugh." Suddenly, she hears some footsteps coming. Thinking quickly she hides in the hidden room just as Klaus, Stefan and Aalleeyah arrive at the front door. Klaus sees the broken lock and kicks the door and the trio enter.

"What a charming little homestead." Aalleeyah comments sarcastically, seeing how dirty it is.

"Do you feel that? Is anybody here?" Klaus asks and Aalleeyah now notices it. She smells cologne. Damon's cologne. She instantly freezes, not ready to see him.

"It's been vacant for decades. People must break in all the time. Why'd you bring me here?" Stefan asks

"Your friend, Liam Grant, the one who drank his wife's blood... I never could figure out why you wanted his name. And then you told me your little secret. It was all part of your special little ritual." Klaus explains. Inside the room, Elena looks at the list on the wall next to her and sees Liam Grant's name

"To write it down." Stefan continues

"And relive the kill... Over and over again." Klaus finishes and opens the hidden door

"You believe me now?" Klaus asks, never looking inside. Stefan walks into the closet to get a look at the list but inside he finds Elena. Meanwhile, Aalleeyah sits down on the bed, still frozen in the face. She takes a deep breathe trying to calm herself when she catches another scent. Her sister's scent.

"You okay love?" Klaus asks, seeing Aalleeyah's face and she nods and he turns away. Aalleeyah is pissed. Why would Damon bring her here? She could get killed! He's such an idiot! Back in the closet, Elena looks at Stefan with hope and desperation in her eyes.

"Look what I found." Stefan announces and Elena becomes scared, thinking he ratted her out. Stefan reaches out and instead of grabbing her, he grabs a bottle of alcohol and passes the bottle to Klaus and Elena lets out a silent sigh of relief.

"1918. Single malt." Stefan says

"My favourite. Let's go and find someone to pair it with." Klaus replies and Stefan closes the door to the hidden room and the three leave.

Elena is hiding in the apartment with a vervain dart in her hand for protection. She hears someone outside the door and is ready to attack but breathes a sigh of relief when she sees it's only just Damon

"Finally! I called you an hour ago!" Elena yells and Damon chucks her a bag

"Make yourself presentable. I know where Stefan and Aalleeyah are going to be tonight." Damon sits down

"I told you that I was practically discovered by Klaus and you're worried about what I'm wearing?"

"I had an hour to realise what a bad idea it was to leave you here alone, process it, and move on. Are you ok?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, good. Get dressed. You're all road-trippy and gross."

"So you know where they're going to be?" Elena

"Yes, with Klaus. So I'll distract Klaus and you deal with Stefan." Damon

"Okay. Thank you. What about you and Aalleeyah?" Elena asks

"Just seeing her is enough for me. But you're going to have about five minutes tops before that hybrid freak rips my heart out. So please, tell me you can do this."

"I can do this."

**AN: Please review**


	6. The End of The Affair 3x03 Part 2

**Gloria's bar**

Aalleeyah, Klaus and Stefan are sitting at the bar as Gloria hands them three beers Aalleeyah immediately starts drinking.

"Where's Rebekah?" Gloria asks

"She'll be here. I can't just conjure her on demand." Klaus sasses

"You know how to do this?" Gloria asks Aalleeyah who has just downed her beer

"Yeah. Easy." Aalleeyah informs, dangling her glass in front of Gloria who takes it and refills it for her and passes it back.

"What's with you? I thought Chicago was your playground." Klaus asks Stefan"So this is why you asked me to be your wingman? Because you liked the way that I tortured innocent people?" Stefan replies

"Well, that's certainly half of it."

"What's the other half?"

"The other half, Stefan, is that you used to want to be my wingman."

**Chicago, 1920's**

Klaus and Stefan are drinking at the bar

"They're jealous. Your family wants you dead because they can never be what you are." Stefan tells his new friend

"What? An abomination?"

"No. A king." Stefan answers. Klaus smiles and Stefan chuckles

"Look at us. Two sad orphans. My sister fancies you, you know. But... I should warn you, Rebekah doesn't do anything half-speed, and that includes falling in love. So just be careful. She's totally mad."

"I appreciate the advice."

"And when the point comes where she inevitably leaves you... She can't help it, it's just who she is. Don't let your heart do anything stupid."

"You know what, you're a good friend, Nik. I'm glad I met you."

**Nowadays, Chicago**

Klaus raises his shot of tequila

"To friendship." Klaus downs the shot and Aalleeyah soon follows with hers

**A cellar**

Caroline is still being interrogated by her father. Her skin has burn marks all over it from the torture.

"I want you to know, when Carol Lockwood called and told me about you... I sat down and cried." Bill confesses

"Dad, I'm okay. I've learned to adapt. I don't need to be fixed. I can't be fixed." Caroline tries to convince him

"I've always taught you to try your best. I need you to try your best now." Bill puts the blood bag back in her face and she doesn't vamp out so he keeps it there.

"There, see? You're doing it." Bill says happily

"I can't."

"Yes, you can. Fight the urge."

"Daddy, I'm starving."

"I know you are, Care. Try."

"Why? You know that this isn't going to work."

"It has to work. It's the only option."

"Why are you trying to fix me?"

"So I don't have to kill you!" Bill yells and she loses her fight and vamps out

"Daddy, I'm sorry." Caroline apologises with tears streaming down her face

"The sun's gone down. We'll try again tomorrow." Bill walks out and closes the door, locking it. When he turns to leave he finds Liz pointing a gun at him.

"Hello Bill." Liz greets

"Put the gun down, Liz. I know what I'm doing." Bill assures

"That's our daughter in there. She looks up to you. She loves you."

"Then she'll trust me to do the right thing. Let me do this, Liz. Not because she's a monster. But because we love her." Bill

"Tyler." Liz calls and Tyler comes down the stairs

"You're not going in there." Bill tells Tyler but Liz shoots next to him, scaring him

"Go ahead." Liz says to Tyler. Tyler opens the door and rushes into the cellar

"Tyler." Caroline sighs in relief. Tyler runs to her and snaps the chains

"It's okay. We're going to get you out of here." Tyler soothes

"My ring." Caroline looks over to the ring Bill tossed off before and Tyler follows her eyes. He goes over and grabs it and puts it back on her finger. He carries her bridal style out of the cellar and leaves the house.

**Gloria's bar**

" So I'm confused. If we were such great friends, then why do I only know you as the hybrid dick who sacrificed my girlfriend on an altar of fire?" Stefan asks

" All good things must come to an end." Klaus shrugs

**Chicago, 1920's**

Rebekah and Stefan are dancing while Klaus looks on,smiling. Suddenly he feels something and seconds later a heap of policemen enter and start shooting everywhere. Rebekah and Stefan rush behind the bar. Stefan picks up one of the bullets from the ground nearby.

"They're using wooden bullets. They know." Stefan realises

"That means he's here." Rebekah freaks out

"Who? Who's here?" Stefan asks

"Rebekah! Come on, we've got to go, sweetheart." Klaus yells. She gets up and Klaus grabs her

"What the hell is going on?" Stefan demands to know

"Stefan!" Rebekah calls

"Go!" Klaus pushes her in the direction of the exit and her necklace falls to the ground. Stefan is about to pick it up but Klaus stops him

"Stefan. I'm sorry, but the fun has to end here." Klaus says sadly

"What are you talking about?"

"You must forget Rebekah and me. Until I say otherwise, you never knew us, Stefan. Thank you. I had forgotten what it was like to have a brother." Klaus compels then disappears

**Nowadays, Chicago**

**Gloria's bar**

"You compelled me to forget?" Stefan questions

"It was time for Rebekah and I to move on. Better to have a clean slate." Klaus replies

"But why? You shouldn't have to cover your tracks... Unless you're running from someone."

"Story time's over." Klaus says. Aalleeyah drowns out their conversation as she makes her way over to the piano. She sits down on the chair and lightly touches the keys.

"I need another drink. A real one." She hears Stefan announce and walk out and Klaus walk into the back room with Gloria. She looks around to see she's all alone then begins to play.

Meanwhile, Stefan walks outside and over to Damon.

" What is wrong with you?!" Stefan yells

"What is wrong with you? You kill Andie one day, you save my life the next. What are you good, bad? Pick one!" Damon replies

"Klaus almost saw Elena today. You have to get her out of Chicago."

"She's not going anywhere until she's got you checked into vampire rehab and on the mend. Trust me. I've tried."

"She is the key to everything. Klaus can't know that she's alive."

"What are you talking about?"

"She was supposed to die in the sacrifice and she didn't. Now Klaus can't create any new hybrids. His witch is seconds away from figuring that out. Tell Elena to go home and forget about me." Stefan commands and Damon doesn't reply for a moment

"Tell her yourself." Damon says and Stefan looks over and sees Elena. Damon walks off and into the bar. When he walks in, he hears somebody playing the piano and singing beautifully

_"I have died everyday waiting for you. _

_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you for a thousand years._

_I'll love you for a thousand more. _

_And all along I believed I would find you._

_Time has brought your heart to me._

_I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more…_"

Damon stares in awe as Aalleeyah's finishes up her song.

"I've never heard you sing before" Damon comments and Aalleeyah jumps, obviously startled by his presence. She turns her head to look at him but before she can reply a voice interrupts them

"She's brilliant, isn't she?" Klaus smirks and the two look at him

"Lee darling, give us a moment" Klaus requests and Aalleeyah complies, walking into the back to be with Gloria while Damon watches her go.

"I see they've opened the doors to the riffraff now." Klaus continues

"Oh, honey, I've been called worse." Damon smirks

"You don't give up, do you?"

"Give me my brother and girlfriend back... You'll never have to see me again."

"Well, I am torn. You see, I promised Stefan I wouldn't let you die, but how many freebies did I really sign up for? And clearly you want to die, otherwise you wouldn't be here, so..."

"What can I say? I'm a thrill seeker." Damon smugly smiles and Klaus starts to strangle him.

Stefan is still out in the parking lot talking with Elena

"You shouldn't be here." Stefan says

"Where else would I be?" Elena asks

"What do you want? Damon won't be able to distract Klaus for long."

"Come home." Elena touches his face lovingly. She hugs him and slyly, pulls out a vervain dart from her sleeve and is about to stab him with it but he senses it and catches her wrist, hurting her.

"How much clearer can I make it? I don't want to come home!" Stefan screams

Back inside, Klaus is stabbing Damon with a toothpick around his heart area.

"Oh, dear, what was that? I'm a little boozey, so you'll forgive me if I miss your heart the first few tries." Klaus stabs him again but misses it

"Ohh! No, that's not it. Hmm." Klaus tries again but misses again

"Ohh. Almost."

"You want a partner in crime? Forget Stefan. I'm so much more fun." Damon replies

" You won't be any fun after you're dead." Klaus pushes him to floor and is about to stab him with a stake when suddenly he is yanked off of Damon by a vampire using their speed. The vampire pushes Klaus up against a wall by his throat. He looks up and sees it's Aalleeyah.

"Damon, go" Aalleeyah calls but Damon doesn't move

"Now Damon!" She yells and he finally gets up and leaves

"Really? You still care for your little vampire?" Klaus manages to choke out despite the death grip on his throat. Aalleeyah had to think about it for a moment. Did she still care about him? Ye of course she did. She thinks.

"Just leave him alone" Aalleeyah lets his throat go and rushes out of the bar. She gets outside and sees Damon walking away.

"Damon!" She calls out and he stops walking and turns around to face her. He walks over to her

"Hey" He smiles happily

"Why are you here?" She rudely asks, not in the mood for any love dovey shit and Damon's smile drops at her tone

"What do you mean?" He asks confused

"I mean, what the hell are you doing here?"

"I came for you"

"Why?"

"Because I love you" Damon informs and Aalleeyah lets out a humourless laugh

"You love me? Bull fucking shit. If you loved me, you would've spent all summer looking for me and not fucking some bimbo reporter bitch" Aalleeyah spits and Damon pulls a guilty face

"Stefan told you?"

"Of course he told me." She hisses

"In my defence, Katherine told me that you had left on your own."

"And you believed her?" Aalleeyah asks. He doesn't respond giving her her answer.

"Wow. You say all the shit about being in love with me yet you really think I would leave you? I would leave you dying on your death bed without even saying goodbye"

"I didn't know what to think Aalleeyah! You are good at running" Damon retaliates harshly. As soon as those words left his mouth, he regretted his words instantly. Aalleeyah's face fills with hurt

"Leeyah, I'm so-" Damon starts

"No. You know what, we're done. Whatever this is, it's done forever. Done. You can go and screw whoever you want now. Go crazy" She snaps and starts to storm off.

"Aalleeyah!" He yells desperately but she doesn't turn back, she just walks into the bar without giving him a second look.

"Fuck!" He yells and kicks a nearby wall before walking back to his car

Elena and Stefan are still in the parking lot

"Klaus is obsessed with siring these hybrids. The second he knows you're alive, he'll figure out why it's not working." Stefan informs her

"Look, I know you're trying to protect me, but I can't let you do it. Come with me, Stefan, please." Elena begs

"And what do you expect if I do? Huh? It's never going to be the same, Elena."

"I know that."

"I don't think you do. I've left bodies scattered from Florida to Tennessee. Innocent people. Humans."

"Lexi found you like this before. In the twenties, and... And she saved you."

"And you know what I did after that? I spent 30 years trying to pull myself together. To a vampire, that's nothing. To you? That's half your life."

"I can't give up on you, Stefan."

"Yes, you can. It's done. That part of my life is done. I don't want to see you. I don't want to be with you. I just want you to go." Stefan spits and walks off, leaving a heartbroken Elena behind

**Damon's car**

Elena is waiting in the car for Damon to return. She's looking out her window and touching her necklace when Damon gets in the driver's seat and she doesn't even acknowledge him

"You okay?" Damon asks

"Just drive." Elena sighs and Damon does, wanting to get as far away from this town as possible as well.

**Caroline's house**

Caroline is in her bed under the covers as Liz stands nearby. Caroline finishes gulping down her blood bag and gives to empty bag to Liz

"Thank you." Caroline thanks her mother

"Honey, your dad... All our families, we have beliefs that have been passed on through generations. And we were taught never to stray from them." Liz explains

"You did." Caroline reminds

"You taught me to look at things in a different way."

"I just thought that he was the one who got me."

"He did. He will again." Liz assures just as Tyler arrives. Liz stands up and is about to leave before Caroline stops her.

"Hey, mom? Thanks for believing in me." Caroline calls out and Liz smiles at her before walking out, leaving the teens alone.

"Would now be a bad time to give you crap about sneaking out on me?" Tyler asks making her laugh. But then those laughs turn into tears. He joins her on the bed and hugs her tightly as she cries.

"He hates me. My dad hates me." Caroline cries and Tyler kisses her head

**Chicago**

Klaus walks back into the storage place and into the room with his families bodies in it. He sees the man he compelled before dead and Rebekah's coffin empty.

"Rebekah... It's your big brother. Come out, come out, wherever you are." Klaus calls. A flash of blonde zips in front of him and a dagger is plunged into him

"Go to hell, Nik!" Rebekah hisses

**Chicago, 1920's**

Klaus and Rebekah are standing next to a car

"Hurry up, Rebekah. Let's go!" Klaus impatiently commands but Rebekah doesn't move

"He'll be here any second." Rebekah informs

"Do you want to die? We've been found. We need to move."

"Not without Stefan."

"Stefan's not coming. We have to disappear. He'll draw too much attention. Let him go."

"What did you do?"

"Come on. We don't have time for one of your tantrums."

"I don't want to run anymore, Nik! All we do is run. I want to be with Stefan." Rebekah

"Fine. Then choose. Him or me." Klaus says and she doesn't respond

"That's what I thought. Get in the truck. Let's go." Klaus says and tries to get her into the truck

"Good-bye, Nik." Rebekah calls, making her decision. He looks at her for a moment before driving a dagger into her heart.

**Nowadays, Chicago**

Klaus pulls the dagger out of his chest and throws it to the floor

"Don't pout. You knew it wouldn't kill me." Klaus says

"Yeah, but I was hoping it would hurt more." Rebekah angrily replies

"I understand that you're upset with me, Rebekah... So I'm going to let that go. Just this once. Brought you a little peace offering. You can come in." Klaus calls and Stefan and Aalleeyah walk in. Stefan walks over to the group while Aalleeyah leans on one of the walls, not really interested

"Stefan..." Rebekah happily sighs. Klaus walks to Stefan and looks into his eyes

"Now you remember." Klaus compels and all of Stefan's memories come flooding back and he remembers everything.

"Rebekah." Stefan breathes

"Stefan." Klaus smirks

**Chicago, 1920's**

"Hey, buddy, take a picture of my brother and me." Stefan asks a nearby man and the man takes a photo of him and Klaus.

**Nowadays, Chicago**

Stefan looks at the two original siblings

"I remember you. We were friends." Stefan realises

"We are friends." Klaus corrects

"Who is she?" Rebekah questions, eying Aalleeyah

"That is Aalleeyah Gilbert" Klaus announces

"A doppelgänger" Rebekah notices and Aalleeyah smirks in her direction

"And now the reason you're here. Gloria tells me you know how to contact the original witch." Klaus says to Rebekah

"The original witch?" Rebekah questions

"What do you have that Gloria needs?" Klaus asks. Rebekah feels her neck, trying to find her necklace but only touches bare neck.

"Where's my necklace? What did you do with it? I never take it off!" Rebekah yells

"I don't know. I didn't touch it." Klaus responds

"We need to find it, Nik. Now, I want it back!"

"Tell me that's not what she needs, Rebekah!" Klaus starts to get angry. Rebekah walks to her coffin and frantically searches for it but she can't find it anyway. Out of anger, she throws the coffin to the floor while Stefan looks on, concerned, knowing exactly where the necklace is

**Salvatore's House**

Damon's drinking his sorrows away while on the phone to Katherine

"Okay. You were right. He was there." Damon informs

"I'm always right. Let me guess... it ended in tears and heartbreak?" Katherine guesses

"Where are you?"

"Why? Do you want to come rub sunscreen on my back?"

"I'm thinking Europe. Italy, maybe. Or Spain. You were always a sucker for those lazy afternoons." Damon

"Keep guessing, Damon. Bye-bye." Katherine hangs up the phone and giggles

**Chicago, 1920's**

Rebekah's necklace is still on the ground. Katherine is in the bar with a wig on and is about to pick it up but she rushes off when she spots Stefan heading over there. She watches him as he takes the necklace and a man approaches him

"Hey kid. Chicago P.D." The man says

"I'm not afraid of you."

"Oh, I'm not here for you." The man shows him a drawing of Rebekah and Klaus

"Have you seen these two?" The man asks

"I've never seen those people before in my life."

"Wrap it up, boys. We're through here." Stefan watches the P.D leave. He turns back to the necklace in his hand and looks at it. Katherine watches him then leaves

**Nowadays**

Katherine smiles deviously in the phone booth before hopping at and looking at the beautiful scenery that is Chicago.

**AN: I have no idea what happened with the last time I uploaded this chapter but thank you to those who notified me about it. Reviews please :)**


	7. Disturbing Behaviour 3x04 Part 1

**Chicago**

Klaus, Aalleeyah **(Outfit on profile)** and Stefan are in a clothing store, drinking some champagne while waiting for Rebekah to finish trying on clothes.

"There has to be more to this dress." Rebekah complains from the dressing room

"Trust me, there isn't" Aalleeyah calls back. Rebekah steps out of the dressing room in a short black dress.

"So women in the 21st century dress like prostitutes, then. You know, I got dirty looks for wearing trousers." Rebekah continues to protest.

"You wore trousers so women today could wear nothing." Klaus smirks and looks at Aalleeyah

"Asshole" She curses as she punches him in the arm

"And what is this music? It sounds like a cable car accident." Rebekah whines

"It's dance music." Stefan explains

"People dance to this?"

"Hmm."

"Are we done?" Klaus asks

"And why are you so grumpy?" Rebekah questions, walking over to him

"I needed one thing from you for my witch to find out why my hybrids are dying, one thing. Your necklace. And you lost it." Klaus growls

"I didn't lose it. It's just been missing for 90 years." Rebekah replies

"So what do you think?" Rebekah asks Stefan

"I like it." Stefan lies and Rebekah can tell by her facial expression

"What? I said I like it." Stefan defends, seeing her face

"I can always tell when you're lying, Stefan." Rebekah storms off back to the dressing room

"Nice one, good work." Klaus says to Stefan

"You're the one that pulled the dagger out of her." Stefan answers

"I heard that." Rebekah yells from the fitting room

"All right. I'm going to get some fresh air." Stefan gets up and leaves the store. Klaus turns to Aalleeyah

"How are you feeling today love?" He asks her, knowing of her and Damon's break up

"Fine"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. It wasn't really the break up. We broke up the moment you abducted me" Aalleeyah spits.

"It isn't my fault that he got with another girl Lee"

"If I was there, he wouldn't have"

"You sure about that?"

"God, you're such an fucking asshole" She yells angrily, just as Rebekah walks out of the dressing room in a pair of shorts and a top.

"He is isn't he? Good to know we have something in common" Rebekah agrees, getting herself a glass of champagne as Aalleeyah continues to glare at Klaus.

Outside, Stefan has stepped outside when he spots Katherine across the road. He sees her make a sign, so he follows her.

**Gilbert's House**

In the Gilbert kitchen, Damon is helping Elena cook.

"I just don't know why you want to bring chilli to a potluck. Everybody brings chilli." Damon complains and Elena stops stirring the mixture in the pot to face him

"Are you okay?" She asks

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, you and Aalleeyah just broke up for a second time and you seem strangely fine" Elena tries to get him to talk but to Damon's relief, Alaric walks in

"Hey, Ric." Damon greets

"What's up?" Alaric replies

"What time do you want to go to the Lockwood party?" Elena asks

"Ah. Those founders parties aren't really my thing." Alaric complains, just as Jenna walks in.

"We're going." She declares and Alaric relents

"Show up, there's going to be nine other people that brought chilli." Damon warns Elena

"It's an old family recipe, okay?" Elena answers

"Yeah! I know. I knew your old family. They made sucky chilli." Damon smiles and Elena laughs in response.

"Why are you here, exactly?" Jenna asks Damon

"She knows." Damon replies

"He thinks I'm going to break. I'm not going to break. I am just going to keep making chili, pretend like I didn't just spend the entire summer looking for someone who didn't want to be found." Elena

"She's in denial." Damon whispers loudly

"I'm not in denial." Elena whispers

"No?" Damon walks closer to her and touches her necklace

"You're still wearing this necklace. Isn't this the reminder of your unbreakable bond with Stefan?" Damon asks

**Chicago**

**Aalleeyah POV:**

After nearly punching Klaus in the face, I needed to get some fresh air. I step outside and take out a cigarette from my bag. Yes, when I'm stressed or upset, I smoke. It's a dirty habit that I really need to work on getting rid of. After lighting up, I look around the streets of Chicago in front of me when I realise that I can't see Stefan outside with me. I look around some more and I spot him talking to someone across the street. And that someone is Katherine. Angrily, I stomp on my cigarette and walk over there.

"What's going on here?" I interrupt, getting both of their attention.

"Oh Aalleeyah, good to see you again" Katherine fakely smiles.

"What are you talking about?" I ask, again

"Stefan and I are were just talking about Rebekah's necklace and how that necklace happens to be the same one as the one he gave to your sister"

"What?" I gasp, then punch Stefan as hard as I can in the arm

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I only just remembered" He defends

"Look, they don't know where it is. We just have to keep them from figuring it out. I have it all under control." Stefan tells

"Please, tell me you have a better plan than that." I beg and he doesn't respond

"You do. Come on, Stefan. You're not the diabolical type. Whatever you're planning, it's not going to work." Katherine informs

"Well, if the two most diabolical women I know can't seem to figure it out, then I must be doing something right." Stefan sasses

"Uh-huh. I forgot. You're bad now. Don't get too cocky. Klaus is smarter than you. He's smarter than everyone. And I've heard about that sister. Be careful. She'll ruin you." Katherine warns

"Happy to know you still care." Stefan smirks and walks off but I remain behind

"What are you doing here?" I glare at my doppelgänger

"How are you and Damon doing?"

"Fine" I spit, not wanting to talk about him

"No you're not. So what was it? Was it that he's an asshole or was it that he was making out with your sister while you being abducted?" Katherine smirks. I can feel my face completely fall.

"Ohhhh.. He didn't tell you. I guess he just didn't have time, you know, with him being so preoccupied these days with Elena… Bye" Katherine smirks then walks off, happy of her actions. I can't even move right now. I feel absolutely paralysed. I don't whether I'm upset of angry. Probably both. I just wanna cry and punch both of them in the face. He was kissing my sister while I was having my neck snapped. Assholes! I march back off to the store, about to charge in there and tell Klaus all about Elena being alive and where that stupid necklace is. Before I can walk in though, somebody catches my arm, pulling me away from the door. I look at the person and sees it's Stefan. He drags me to an alley, far enough that Klaus wouldn't be able to hear.

"What happened? What did she say to you?" Stefan asks

"She told me about Damon and Elena" I snap

"What about them?"

"They kissed. They were sucking each others faces while you were breaking my neck"

"What?" Stefan breathes, obviously hurt

"Yep" I try to run off again but Stefan catches my arm once again

"What are you going to do?" He asks

"What do you think I'm gonna do? I'm going to tell Klaus why his hybrids aren't working!"

"He'll kill her Aalleeyah"

"So? I don't care!" I yell

"Yes you do Aalleeyah. You're hurt and you're acting out" Stefan soothes and I have no response because I know just how right he is. I sigh defeatedly and Stefan pulls me closer to him, embracing me in a hug. I wrap my arms around his neck and lean my head on his shoulder

"Stef?" I whisper into his shoulder

"Yeah?"

"What's wrong with me?"

"Nothing's wrong with you" He assures me and I pull away to look at him

"There must be something wrong with me because all my boyfriends cheat on me. Tyler cheated on me constantly, Klaus cheated. And now Damon. You can't tell me that it's not me when every guy I've dated has done the same thing"

"Nothing is wrong with you Aalleeyah trust me" Stefan re assures firmly. There has to be something wrong with me.

**Gilbert's House**

Jeremy's in his bedroom sleeping. He wakes up suddenly and sees Anna lying next him. Shocked, he gets out of the bed

"Jeremy." Anna breathes

"Anna!" Jeremy gasps

"You heard me?"

"What are you doing here?"

"Wait, like heard me, heard me, or did it sound more like a..."

"Where have you been?" Jeremy interrupts

"I need to know you can hear me."

"You drop in, you tell me not to trust Vicki, and then you disappear?"

"Jeremy! Tell me you can hear me."

"Yeah, yeah, I can hear you, all right? What the hell! What is it?"

"I've been trying to get you to hear me for days. Yelling your name and screaming."

"You have?"

"What changed? I've been trying to get through to you, why now?"

"I was dreaming about you, I—"

"You were dreaming about me?" Anna asks and they sit down next to each other on the bed

"I can't believe this is actually happening. That you're actually here." Jeremy smiles

"I'm here." Anna returns the smile. Then the door bell downstair rings. Elena opens the door to reveal a smiling Caroline holding a dish in her hands.

"I come bearing gifts!" Caroline announces cheerily

"Please say that's not chilli..." Elena groans but then Bonnie walks in

"Bonnie!" Elena yells happily

"I'm back!" Bonnie smiles and they embrace each other

"I leave town for the summer and everything goes to hell for the both of you." Bonnie jokes just as Jeremy comes down the stairs

"Bonnie!" Jeremy grins

"Jeremy." Bonnie rushes over to him. They kiss each other sweetly before hugging. As they're hugging, Jeremy looks over his girlfriend's shoulder and sees Anna standing there, looking at the couple.

**The street**

Damon and Liz are walking and talking.

"So Mayor Lockwood called your gay ex-husband to torture your vampire daughter?" Damon asks

"Yes. I've been keeping him detained to make sure the vervain's out of his system. So you could, you know…" Liz points to her eyes, referring to the vampire compulsion Damon has.

"Can't we just kill him?"

"No, Damon! He's Caroline's father."

"He sounds like a douche-bag to me."

"Yeah, well, just 'cause you and I are on OK terms doesn't mean that I'm suddenly a big advocate for your "lifestyle.""

"Is that what you told him when you two got divorced?" Damon smirks

**A cellar**

Damon and Liz walk down the stairs that led to the cellar.

"Double check him for vervain before you compel him." Liz instructs before they walk into the cellar where Caroline was previously detained. Bill is now tied to the chair and has duct tape covering his mouth. Damon walks over and rips the tape off.

"You brought another vampire into this?" Bill asks his ex wife

"It's the best thing for all of us, Bill." Liz explains

"So, Bill, I hear you're into the whole daddy-daughter vampire torture thing." Damon says

"I was trying to help her." Bill defends

"Well, if there's anyone who doesn't need help, it's your annoying control freak of a daughter." Damon bites into his neck and tastes his blood, not finding any trace of vervain

"Yep. He's vervain-free." Damon announces

"Just erase his memory, Damon." Liz commands

"So, Bill, I have a question. What makes you think that you can change the basic nature of a vampire?" Damon questions

"The mind's a powerful tool. It can be trained and retrained. You just have to be strong enough."

"Oh, yeah? I completely agree. I actually happen to love mind control, myself." Damon grabs his face roughly in his hands and starts to compel him

"You will leave town immediately. All you remember is you came to bring your daughter back to school shopping." Damon compels

**Gloria's, Chicago**

Stefan and Aalleeyah walk into the bar to find Gloria sitting at a table with her eyes closed and Klaus and Rebekah looking on.

"You guys left us." Rebekah pouts

"Yeah, sorry. Retail therapy was making my head explode." Stefan explains

"Tell me about it." Klaus answers

"And I couldn't stand your brother anymore" Aalleeyah tells Rebekah, who smiles in return

"What's she doing?" Stefan asks, referring to Gloria

"She's failing." Klaus snarls

"Can't you help?" Rebekah asks Aalleeyah

"It probably won't help. It's hard to find something when you don't have anything to go on." Gloria says, answering for Aalleeyah

"So use me. I only wore it for a thousand years."

"See? Now this one offers a solution." Rebekah walks over and sits opposite Gloria

"All right, give me your hand, sweetheart." Gloria instructs and Rebekah hold her hand out

"She's, uh, she's looking for the necklace, huh?" Stefan asks, looking very nervous and suspicious.

**Gilbert's house**

In the kitchen, Elena, Caroline and Bonnie are talking as they make chilli

"The problem with my dad's normal side of the family is normal made for a really boring summer." Bonnie complains

"After the last few days, I would kill for a normal family." Caroline responds

"Since when did you learn how to cook?" Caroline asks Elena

"Damon helped a little." Elena answers

"Damon's helping you cook now?" Bonnie questions

"Both of you stop judging. He's just trying to be a good... ow!" Elena gasps, her skin bring

"Ahh! Did I splash you?" Caroline asks, worried

"No, no, my necklace." Elena touches it and her fingers burn

**Gloria's, Chicago**

Gloria still has Rebekah's hand in hers.

"I can sense something." Gloria announces . Stefan looks on, very worried that he has found where the necklace is. Aalleeyah notices his look and sends him a confused glance.

**Gilbert's House**

"It burned me." Elena says

"Maybe it's a sign you shouldn't be wearing it." Caroline shrugs

"Caroline…" Bonnie warns

"What, I'm just saying. If you're going to be "cooking" without Stefan."

"Let me see it."

**Gloria's, Chicago**

Gloria is still casting her spell

**Gilbert's House**

Bonnie examines the jewellery and touches it. It gives her an electric shock and Elena drops it. The two look at each other, stunned.

**Gloria's, Chicago**

Gloria releases Rebekah's hand and turns to the other three

"I found it." Gloria declares

"So where is it?" Rebekah asks

"It doesn't work like that, doll. I get images. There's a girl with her friends…" Gloria explains

"Yes, a dead girl with dead friends, if I don't get my necklace back." Rebekah hisses

"Well, I'll have to dive back in to get the details."

"So dive." Klaus pressures

"I need more time. And space. You're harshing my ju-ju."

"We can wait."

"I'm sure you can. But that's not what I asked." Gloria glares

"Hey. Hey, you know, why don't we just come back later. I'm hungry anyway. I'll let you pick who we eat." Stefan persuades and they all leave

**Lockwood's Mansion**

Elena and Caroline are sitting on a bench away from the party when Bonnie joins them with her grimoire

"I have an identification spell that might be able to tell me what magic affected the necklace." Bonnie informs and Elena passes off her necklace to her

"It's going to take a while, so tell me if anyone's coming, okay?" Bonnie instructs

"So you're not, like, switching Salvatore's, are you?" Caroline bluntly asks Elena

"What?"

"Caroline…" Bonnie warns again

"Stay focused." Caroline commands Bonnie

"As your friend who worries for you daily, what is the deal with you and Damon?" Caroline questions Elena

"There is no deal. He's been just as focused on finding Stefan and Aalleeyah as I have."

"Yeah, but that doesn't make him any less Damon. If my own father, who I love dearly, can't change me. No one's changing Damon. Not even you."

"Aalleeyah did"

"No, Aalleeyah temporary fixed him and now that she's gone, he's back to being Damon because she dumped his ass."

"I'm not into Damon"

"Then why did you kiss him?"

"Look, why are we even talking about this?"

"Because you've never actually answered the question" By now their voices are slightly raised

"Hey guys." Bonnie interrupts the fight between her two best friends. The two stop bickering and look over at Bonnie and see the necklace, floating in the air.

"What are you doing?" Caroline asks the witch

"I'm not doing anything. It has its own magic."

Meanwhile at the party, Damon is looking around at all the different families chilli when Alaric walks over to him and passes him a beer.

"I'm going to let you in on a little secret... Founders parties are just an excuse for the council to gather in back rooms and plot against vampires." Damon says

"Hey, uh, I think you need to take a beat with Elena." Alaric replies

"Excuse me?"

"Whatever it is you two have going on, I think it's a bad idea."

"Nothing is going with us Ric. I still love Aalleeyah."

"Do you? Because you and Elena are real close right now."

"I don't really think it's your problem, Ric."

"It is my problem. I'm supposed to look after her, and this is me doing that."

"What do you think I'm doing?"

"What I think is you need to take a beat." Alaric says as Liz joins them

"Damon? Sorry. Uh, the mayor just called for the council meeting." Liz interrupts

**A warehouse, Chicago**

Stefan, Klaus and Aalleeyah are all drinking from a girl each while Rebekah looks on with a pout

"My girl's dead. I'm bored." Rebekah complains

"You weren't kidding about being hungry." Klaus comments, seeing Stefan's thirst

"Yeah. It's been a long day." Stefan replies, eying Rebekah

"Try being related to her." Klaus laughs

"Oh please, I much rather her than you" Aalleeyah tells Klaus as she finishes off her girl and drops the lifeless body to the floor. Rebekah smiles at her and then turns to Stefan, her pout back.

"You're being mean. And why are you being mean? You used to love me." She pouts at him

"It's been 90 years, Rebekah. Give him a minute." Klaus replies

"Why are you taking his side?"

"Because, my dear sister, I feel pity for any man who doesn't give you what you want."

"Will you stop making me out to be a brat? I am not a brat!" Rebekah yells

"A thousand years of life experience says otherwise."

"Well, you're no picnic, either. I mean, I've only spent one summer with you and I feel like I want to blow my head off." Stefan tells Klaus

"Seconded" Aalleeyah smirks

"Fantastic." Rebekah laughs

"I need to go." Stefan leaves

"Where's he going?" Rebekah asks

"To write a name on a wall. It's a long story." Klaus explains

"I'm gonna go with him" Aalleeyah announces about to get up

"I don't think so love"

"I'm going" Aalleeyah hisses and storms out, following Stefan out. She walks out and sees Stefan walking away so she jogs to catch up to him

"Stefan!" Aalleeyah calls and he stops

"What's wrong with you?" Aalleeyah asks

"What?"

"I saw your face when Gloria was trying to find the necklace. What's wrong?"

"That necklace that was Rebekahs, that was the necklace I gave to Elena" Stefan confesses and Aalleeyah's eyes widen.

"Are you serious?!" Aalleeyah yells

"Yep"

"Well we gotta stop them from finding it" Aalleeyah instructs

"Really? This morning you wanted her dead."

"I've had a change of heart. I still hate her but I don't want her dead."

"How are we going to stop them?"

"I'll figure it out" Aalleeyah tells him and walks off in the opposite direction.

**Lockwood's Mansion**

Jeremy walks into a room void of anybody and makes sure to close the door

"Anna? Look, where are you? We don't have much time." Jeremy says aloud and then Anna appears.

"We've got all the time in the world." Anna smiles

"I'm sorry about before. I just got, um, distracted." Jeremy explains

"It's fine. I get it. Why haven't you told her?"

"Well, she's been gone all summer."

"Yeah, I know that. Now why haven't you told her, really?"

"I don't know. You know, I don't even understand how any of this is possible."

"Well, it's kind of a push and pull. I'm pushing from the other side trying to contact you, and sometimes, like just now, if you pull..."

"The other side? Is that... Is that what it's called?"

"That's what I call it. I'm all by myself here. It's like I'm a part of your world, only no one can see me. I'm just... On the other side."

"Wait, well what about Vicki?" Jeremy asks

"Whenever you say you see her, I feel something. A darkness. And when I try to tell you not to let her in, something crazy happens. Like, she's trying to push me out."

"Like the windows breaking."

"Just be careful. Try not to let her in. 'Cause she can't get through if you're not open to it. You don't understand how amazing it is to finally be able to talk to you. I'm all by myself here. I don't have anyone." Anna touches his hand but he doesn't feel it or realise it''s even there until he looks down and sees it. She withdraws her hand

"I'm sorry. I know you can't feel anything." Anna apologises

"Do it again." Jeremy commands and raise his hand. She complies and touches his hand as she smiles

**AN: Hey guys, I'm getting like zero reviews and I'm really losing motivation right now like I haven't written in ages. Please review. **


	8. Disturbing Behaviour 3x04 Part 2

**Gloria's, Chicago**

Aalleeyah walks in to find Gloria at the table she was previously at. Without turning around to face her, Gloria speaks

"You know, I wonder about you" Gloria talks

"What is there to wonder?" Aalleeyah smiles

"I can see your a smart girl and I wonder why it is that you act so stupid" Gloria says, finally turning around and standing up to face the other witch. After that comment, Aalleeyah's smile instantly drops

"What did you just call me?" Aalleeyah growls, getting very close to Gloria

"I've been around for a long time honey, you don't intimidate me."

"How about now?" Aalleeyah hisses, her eyes growing veins like a vampire

"You need to leave."

"You don't get to tell me what to do"

"I know that your twin has that necklace that Klaus is looking for and if you want to keep that a secret, you need to leave" Gloria blackmails. Begrudgingly, Aalleeyah storms out.

Some time later, Stefan walks in and finds Gloria

"There you are." Gloria greets

"Thought you were resting." Stefan says

"Well, now we both have a secret."

"What did you see?"

"It's what I heard that's interesting. You know, the girls with the necklace, they were talking about you."

"Yet you didn't tell Klaus. Why?"

"Cause I wouldn't help that hybrid half-breed with anything. The necklace is a talisman from the original witch herself. I want it."

"Well, I'm sorry. I can't help you."

"Don't be difficult. You know, I'd hate to have to tell Klaus what a liar his sidekick is." Gloria smirks. Stefan then super speeds to her and is about to attack when Gloria turns her head and provokes a headache on Stefan

"Guess I've got to get it out of you the hard way, huh?" Gloria rhetorically asks as Stefan falls to the floor

A short time later, Stefan awakens to find himself shirtless and lying on a table. He looks around and sees there are candles all over the place and Gloria holding a knife

"What is this? Why can't I move?" Stefan asks

"Relax. It's just a little paralysis spell. Nothing major." Gloria cuts into his forearms and the blood drips into a recipient on the floor

"Just got to get the information out of your pretty little head. You know, witches nowadays, they're into that new age stuff, but... I'm a little more old school voodoo." Gloria takes some small iron hooks and shoves them in the wounds she cut. Stefan screams in pain

"This will stop that pesky healing."

"I won't tell you anything." Stefan manages to speak

"You don't have to. You feel that? That's your essence. Your spirit. It lets me make a connection. Herbs help, too. Diviners, sage, witch hazel." Gloria picks something up

"But my personal favourite..." Gloria rubs her hands with the object

"Vervain." Gloria clarifies and puts her vervain soaked hands to Stefan's chest and burns his skin. Stefan once again screams in agony.

**Lockwood's Mansion**

The council is at their secret meeting

"There have no been no incidence of question since spring. It's been quiet." Liz explains

"Anyone else have anything to add to the minutes? Damon?" Carol asks

"Ah, no, I think the sheriff covered it, Mayor Lockwood. Looks like we've made it through the worst." Damon answers

"Well, I have nothing new to add, so thank you all for coming." Carol smiles and most of the council leaves the room. Damon, Liz and Carol stay behind to talk though but they are interrupted by Bill walking in

"I have a question. Do you three think that everybody on the council is clueless...Or just stupid?" Bill asks and the three stare at him, surprised.

**Gilbert's House**

Jeremy and Bonnie are in his bedroom surrounded by candles and grimoires.

"Okay, tell me if you see anything in these grimoires that involves precious metals or a symbol that resembles a necklace." Bonnie requests

"Wait, can't you just ask all the dead witches you were channeling?" Jeremy asks

"I don't have access to them anymore. They cut me off." Bonnie informs

"Since when?"

"Since I brought you back to life. I messed with the balance of nature and there were consequences. Hey. I'm sorry. I know I should have told you. I told Elena when it happened. I just didn't want you to feel weird about it, you know?"

"Hey, no, no, look, you don't have to apologise for anything. Okay? You didn't do anything wrong."

"Elena said you've been having kind of a hard time since then."

"No, I'm fine. You know, just been, ah, a little out of it lately. So should I concentrate on the older books? Or, uh, I mean, how old is this necklace?"

"Old." Bonnie laughs. Jeremy sits down and opens one grimoire. He takes the necklace and examines it. When he looks up, he finds Anna standing behind Bonnie

"Jeremy. The darkness. It's here." Anna breathes and then suddenly all of the grimoire sin the room catch fire

"Jeremy!" Bonnie yells and uses her magic to push the grimoire off Jeremy's lap and puts the fire out

"Are you okay?" Bonnie asks

"What the hell just happened?" Jeremy responds

"I have no idea."

**Gloria's, Chicago**

Stefan is still on the table, unable to move and get away from Gloria's continuous torture. Gloria takes some red powder and rubs her hands with it.

"I'm impressed. You've got discipline, Stefan. It's not going to do you much good, but... Just let go, honey." She puts her hands on his chest again and his skin burns while he screams

"There you go, there you go." Gloria starts to see into Stefan's memories. She sees a vision of Stefan gifting the necklace to Elena

"There's the girl with the necklace. You love her. You'd do anything for her. And you have. A lot of darkness, a lot of guilt. All to keep her away from Klaus. Why would he be interested in one girl?"

"Don't do this. Don't do this." Stefan pleads. Gloria refuses to listen and keeps looking into his memories. She then sees the sacrifice and Klaus killing Elena

Outside at the same time, Aalleeyah is out looking for Stefan who hasn't been seen for a while. She ends up in front of Gloria's bar again. She decides to enter and see if he is there but before she walks in she finds a familiar face across the street, headed towards this way.

"Katherine. Why are you still here?" Aalleeyah glares at the identical face who is about to enter the bar as well

"Looking for Stefan. You?"

"Me too."

"Want help?"

"Not from you" Aalleeyah spits

"Oh come on Lee Lee, we used to be such good friends"

"No, you compelled me to like you because you're pathetic"

"Aalleeyah. I'm helping you. End of story" Katherine growls.

"Fine." Aalleeyah growls back and the two quietly enter the establishment. They see all the lit candles and they walk further in. They finally spot Stefan, on the table with Gloria taunting him

"She's the human doppelgänger. She's supposed to be dead, and that's why Klaus can't make hybrids, isn't it?" Gloria laughs and then the two girls decide to make their presence known

"This is creepy." Katherine comments, drawing the attention of Stefan and Gloria. Before Gloria can react, Aalleeyah speeds over to her and snaps her neck. Due to her death, Stefan is free from Gloria's magic and move again. He stands up and puts his shirt back on.

"Get rid of the body." Aalleeyah commands Katherine

"You killed her. You get rid of it" Katherine replies

"Klaus is probably wondering where Stefan and I are. I'm sure he'll check here in the next few minutes. He'll find you." Aalleeyah reminds her and not a second later, Katherine has vamp sped out of the bar with Gloria's body.

"Go back to the warehouse. I'll find Klaus" Aalleeyah tells Stefan who obliges. Sighing, Aalleeyah looks around the place and starts the clean up, to make it look like there hadn't been a struggle. She blows the candles out and puts the knives away. As she starts to finish the clean up, she notices a small book on the table. She opens it and finds out it's Gloria grimoire. Realising she won't be needing it anymore, Aalleeyah puts the book in her bag then speeds off.

**Lockwood's mansion**

Caroline and Elena are chatting

"Did Stefan ever tell you where he got the necklace?" Caroline questions

"No. And I never asked. Hopefully Bonnie will be able to figure it out." Elena replies just as Alaric joins them

"Please tell me it's time to go." Alaric begs

"Beyond. Where's Damon?" Elena asks

"Probably off somewhere doing bad things to good people. Consider me the honesty police." Caroline defends after Elena gives her a pointed look. Caroline looks into the crowd and sees someone she wasn't expecting to see.

"What is it?" Elena asks Caroline, seeing her face

"What the matter?" Alaric questions

"It's my dad." Caroline informs. Alaric and Elena look over into the crowd and see Caroline's father

"Why would he even show up here?" Elena wonders

"I don't know. But I can't..."

"I get it. I'll call you later." Elena assures and Caroline quickly leaves and walks upstairs so she doesn't have to face Bill.

"Okay, what was that all about?" Alaric asks Elena

"Speaking of doing bad things to good people…" The two walk off and Damon walks over to them

"Wait, wait, Houston, we have a problem." Damon informs

"Where have you been?" Elena questions

"Managing Bill Forbes. Apparently he's impervious to compulsion."

"How?" Alaric asks

"I have no idea. But he threatened to out me. Don't get me started on the irony of that."

"What did you do to him? How do you know the compulsion doesn't work?" Elena interrogates

"That's not the most important piece of information I mentioned, Elena."

"What does he want?" Alaric continues to ask questions

"He wants to control the council. Says it's been compromised."

"It has!"

"He wants to put vervain in the town's water supply."

"Maybe it's not a bad idea. I mean, it'll help you keep yourself in control now that Aalleeyah and Stefan are not here to..." Elena trails off

"To what? To keep me in check? Make me behave? I should have killed him this morning."

"He's Caroline's dad, Damon." Elena reminds him

"Yeah, and when I kill him, she'll have one more parent than we do."

"Oh, come on, Damon!"

"You're repeatedly killing my buzz today, Ric. Step aside."

"Yeah, it's not going to happen." Alaric stands his ground

"Your temporary funeral." Damon shrugs then grabs Alaric's neck then twists it, breaking it. Alaric falls to the ground, dead

"Damon, no! What is wrong with you?!" Elena yells. Damon looks down at her with no emotion and then leaves her to take care of Alaric.

**Chicago streets**

As Stefan is on his way to the warehouse, Katherine suddenly appears by his side.

"I've been thinking about your diabolical plan." Katherine starts and they both stop walking to face each other

"Oh. Do tell."

"Well, you must know that Klaus is too paranoid to ever fully trust you. But the sister, she loves you like it was yesterday. She's the easier mark. But you can't just pretend to care, because Klaus will know better, so you do the opposite. You bond with him; make her feel left out. That will only make her want you more."

"Oh! So you mean, I'm, uh, I'm taking a page out of the Katherine Pierce playbook."

"The only question is why, Stefan? I mean, I get it, you want to keep Klaus away from Mystic Falls, but...What else do you expect to get from it?"

"You know what's funny? You keep talking to me like I actually trust you enough to tell you anything."

"Oh, come on, Stefan, we're beyond that. I saved you from Hilda the high voodoo priestess."

"What did you do with her body?"

"Dug her a grave."

"Okay. I knew them, back in the twenties. They were running from someone. Someone who scared them." Stefan relents

"A hunter. I heard stories about him centuries ago."

"Don't you want to know why an original vampire who can't be killed is afraid of a vampire Hunter?"

"If you're planning on making a move against Klaus... I want in."

"That's good. It's good to want things, Katherine."

"Stefan..."

"Katherine. I'm in this alone. If you're looking for a diabolical partner in crime, I suggest you look elsewhere." Stefan walks off.

**Lockwood's House**

Tyler arrives in his room and finds Caroline sitting on his bed, probably waiting for him.

"How was football practice?" Caroline asks, smiling happily

"What are you doing here?" Tyler ignores her question

"Hiding out from my dad. He's here." Caroline sighs

"Are you okay? Do you want me to kick his ass?"

"Yes. No. I bought him the shirt he's wearing, it is really expensive." Caroline informs, completely serious. Tyler walks closer to her and touches her shoulders

"And through everything... He's still my dad. You know?" Tyler gives her a large hug, trying to comfort her

"God, you reek!" Caroline complains

"What?"

"It's bad."

"No, this? This is sexy."

"No! It's really bad." Caroline laughs. Tyler pulls his sweaty shirt off and kisses Caroline which soon turns out into a make out session on the bed, with her on top. As they continue kissing, Caroline's phone start to ring

"Oh! Hang on, my phone." Caroline intervenes, stopping the kiss

"Oh, come on!" Despite Tyler's protests, Caroline answers the phone

"I'm only answering in case it's a friend emergency." Caroline tells the person on the other line

"It's an emergency." Elena informs

Bills in the Mayor's office, during himself a glass of scotch when Damon makes his entrance.

"Whoa, whoa. Is that scotch? I figured you for an abstainer." Damon tells

"Everything in moderation. Keeps the mind clear from…influence." Bill informs

"Like vampire compulsion."

"Yeah, I tried to tell you..."

"Yeah, yeah, powerful tool. Got it. I'm impressed. Can't say I've ever seen that before."

"Well, it takes a certain human focus. It's a skill that I've been honing for decades. Plus, your technique... Is a little lazy."

"Duly noted. I'm curious. Why not just expose us to the council?" Damon questions

"I know you think I'm the bad guy here, Damon, but I would never expose my own daughter to those morons."

"It's a pretty risky move, taking me on, don't you think?"

"I knew what I was risking when I didn't leave town, but I figured... You're not self-destructive enough to kill the sheriff's ex-husband."

"Makes you the third person to underestimate me today." Damon then super speeds to him, bite harshly into his neck and starts to drink his blood. He stops soon after and Bill is on his knees

"Whoo. You know, with all this behavioural modification going on around here, I almost forgot how good blood tastes when it's...Fresh." Damon comments, with blood around his mouth

"What are you going to do? Kill everybody who discovers your secret?" Bill asks

"No, I'm not going to kill you, Bill. I'm just going to find pleasure in perfect little moments like this." Damon bites into him again but he is suddenly thrown up against the wall then through the window. Caroline, the attacker of Damon, rushes over to her bleeding father

"Daddy! Are you okay?" Caroline frantically questions

"I'm fine." Bill weakly replies. Caroline bites into her wrist and pushes it towards his mouth

"Here. It'll heal you." Caroline informs

"I said I'm okay."

"Grow up." Caroline rolls her yes and shoves her bloody wrist into his mouth and he drinks

"Let me teach this ass-wheel a life lesson." Damon begs

"Just get out of here." Caroline sighs

"Or what?" Damon provokes. Caroline hits him in his face and he throws her on to the desk and starts to strangle her.

"I'm stronger than you, little girl." Damon warns just as Elena walks in

"Well, I'm angrier!" Caroline spits. She then breaks his arm, smashes her head against his and throws him up against a wall. She vamp speeds out of the room but not before grabbing her father

"Bummer. I love a good girl fight." Damon groans to Elena with blood around his mouth

"You can't do this anymore, Damon. Not in this town. Not around me." Elena says, clearly disappointed

"Why not? It's nothing I haven't done before. Why is it suddenly so important for everyone to keep me in check?"

"Because I don't want you to be what other people think that you are.

"What? A monster? Sorry to disappoint you, Elena, but last time I checked, I was still a vampire!"

"I guess I wish that you didn't have to act like one!

"I am not Stefan. How about you stop trying to turn me into him?" Damon

"If Aalleeyah was still here, you wouldn't be doing this" Aalleeyah whispers

"Well newsflash Elena! She isn't, now get over it" Damon growls before storming out

**Gilbert's House**

Jeremy is in the bathroom, washing his hands when Bonnie enters

"Hey, Jeremy. There's ashes everywhere." Bonnie informs

"I'll go grab the vacuum." Jeremy replies

"No, I got it." Bonnie smiles and leaves. Suddenly Anna appears in the bathroom.

"Are you okay?" Anna asks, concerned

"Don't."

"What?"

"Bonnie's here, okay? You've got to stop."

"I was just trying to warn you. I felt something bad. Dangerous."

"You... you just can't pop up every time she and I are together."

"It's a two-way street, Jeremy. I only pop up when you're thinking about me. That's why you haven't told her. Isn't it? You don't want her to know you still care."

"I can't do this right now. I can't. This is just too much."

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that." Anna apologises

"Good-bye, Anna." Jeremy

"Don't! Jeremy, please. Don't shut me out." Anna's pleading voice becomes fainter and fainter. Jeremy shuts his eyes and when he opens them again, Anna is no where to be found. Jeremy walks back out into his bedroom and finds Bonnie waiting for him

"What's wrong?" Bonnie questions, seeing his face

"You asked me before if something was wrong and I said no."

"Yeah."

"That was a lie. I was lying to you. When you brought me back to life..." Jeremy starts to confess. Unknown to them, Anna is standing nearby with tears streaming down her face

"Say you can hear me, Jeremy. Please!" Anna faintly calls out

"Something happened..." Jeremy continues to reveal

"I am all alone!" Anna tries to shout

**A warehouse, Chicago**

Stefan is looking at the coffins when he stops in front of one. He lightly touches it but retracts his hand when Rebekah enters.

"You're back. Finally. Nik and Aalleeyah went to check on the witch." Rebekah informs as she looks at the coffin

"Dreary, isn't it? The family cargo." Rebekah comments

"Hmm. Why don't you undagger them?" Stefan asks curiously

"Because he would hunt me down and kill me. He's a vindictive little bastard, my brother."

"But you still care about him. Why?"

"Well, I hated him for a long time. It was exhausting." Rebekah sits down on the coffin and Stefan joins her

"You know, when I met you two, you were both on the run."

"Also exhausting."

"Who were you running from?"

"What do you mean?"

"Last night I saw you, there was a man looking for you. You both seemed afraid. I just... I wouldn't think Klaus would be afraid of anybody." Stefan

"No one in this world is truly fearless, Stefan. Not even Niklaus." Rebekah replies

"Who was that man?"

"I can't. Please." Rebekah begs and stands up

"If Nik knew we were talking about this, he would..." Rebekah trails off

"No, no, no, I'm sorry." Stefan stands up, joining Rebekah

"Just forget I asked. Okay?" Stefan pleads

"He told me about the girl you loved. The one that died. He also told me that you're only with him because he saved your brother."

"It's true."

"I think he secretly admires that about you. You'd sacrifice anything for family. Don't tell him I told you that."

"Your secret... Is safe with me." Stefan responds. Rebekah stares at him for a moment before leaning in and kissing him

"Do you think you'll ever love anyone like you loved that girl?" Rebekah asks, once the pull away

"One day, maybe."

"I can always tell when you're lying, Stefan."

"What? I'm not..."

"Don't bother. Your kiss already gave you away." Rebekah says, defeated. Klaus and Aalleeyah then make their entrance.

"Gloria's gone. She's cleared out. We need to find a new witch immediately." Klaus tells them but then the two stop and look at Rebekah and Stefan.

"What's going on?" Klaus questions, seeing their awkwardness

"Something's wrong. He was asking about Michael. He's not with us, Nik. I can sense it." Rebekah reveals

"She's wrong. Klaus..." Stefan starts but before he can finish, Klaus rushes over to him and snaps his neck. After Stefan falls to the ground, Klaus turns to Aalleeyah

"I swear, he didn't tell me anything" Aalleeyah tells him, slightly scared he will break her neck too

"You knew about Mikael! Don't lie to me" Klaus yells, inching closer to her

"Who's Mikael?" She asks, genuinely confused about who this guy is. Klaus glares at her for another few seconds, trying to see if she is telling the truth or not. He grabs her arm and pulls her towards the door.

"Let's go Rebekah. Grab him" Klaus commands and Rebekah does as told, following her big brother out of the warehouse

**Salvatore's House**

Over at the Salvatore residence, Damon is heavily drinking on the couch nearby a still dead Alaric

"Wake up!" Damon shakes his glass in Alaric's ear who then wake sup

"It took a bit longer than usual, huh? Might want to get that ring checked. Hope it's not going bad." Damon tells Alaric

"You killed me." Alaric realises

"You pissed me off."

"You killed me!"

"Ric, no hard feelings, all right? I was on a bit of a tear. Everyone was trying to tell me how to behave."

"Well, maybe they finally realized you're just a dick." Alaric gets up off the floor and leaves the household.

**Mystic Falls' Square**

Caroline and Elena are talking

"I'm not going to say I told you so." Caroline says

" Thank you." Elena thanks

"But I did tell you... so."

" Okay, you and Damon were both right. I was trying to change him. But if he wants to be in my life…"

"Wait. I... It's been a long week, so I'm just going to be blunt. It doesn't matter what he does, Damon's gotten under your skin."

"That's not true."

"God, just admit it, Elena, okay? You are attracted to him! In all of his bad brother glory."

"No."

"Wait, no, you're not attracted to him, or no, you just won't admit it?"

"I can't, Caroline! If I admit it, if I even thought it for just a second... What does that say about me?" Elena

"It says you're human, Elena."

"No. It says I'm a terrible person. Damon is Aalleeyah's and always will be" Elena says, with a tad a of sadness

"You don't know that"

"Yes I do." Elena replies but then the two spot Bill

"Do you need me to..." Elena asks

"No, I got it." Caroline interrupts and walks over to her father

"Hey." Caroline greets

"Hey. Don't worry, I'm going to go back home before somebody kills me." Bill tells

"How's your..."

"Oh, healed." Bill shows his daughter his healed neck

"Thank you. For coming to my rescue." Bill thanks

"You're welcome." Caroline

"Bye, Caroline.

"Daddy. I'm going to be okay." Caroline assures

"You're a vampire, sweetheart. I don't think you'll ever be okay again." Bill sadly smiles

**Lockwood's mansion**

Alaric is chatting with Carol and Liz

"I understand where you're coming from, but…" Liz trails off

"The Gilbert family is a founding family, and they deserve to have a voice on the council. I'm taking care of them, I should be that voice." Alaric defends

"That's not the way it works, Mr. Saltzman." Carol responds

"Oh, really? Well, then tell me how it does. The council's job is to protect the people of this town. Now your daughter's a vampire and your son's a werewolf. So who's looking after the actual people? Some of them may be family or friends, but they are still supernatural. They don't follow our rules or our laws, they look after themselves, and that's what we need to do. I'll see you at the next meeting." Alaric stands up and leaves

**Mystic Grill**

Elena joins Bonnie at a table outside the restaurant

"Hey there." Elena greets

"Hey."

"I just saw Jeremy. He said that you still have my necklace?"

"Yeah, I haven't figured out what's going on with it yet."

"I know. But I just... I feel weird without it. The whole Stefan of it all."

"Okay." Bonnie passes her necklace back to Elena

"Did Jeremy also tell you that he's been seeing ghosts of his dead girlfriends all summer?" Bonnie asks

"What?" Elena asks, surprised

"Vicki and Anna. He's been talking to them."

"You're kidding"

"I wish. It's because I brought him back to life. The witches said there would be consequences. Guess they were right" Bonnie turns to look at the waitress

"You know, what am I supposed to…" Bonnie continues but stops mid sentence when she turns back to face Elena but find she's gone. It was then she realised, Elena was really Katherine. And she had just taken the necklace

**Salvatore's House**

Damon opens the front door after somebody knocked on it. He finds Elena at the door.

"I'll accept written apologies only." Damon tells her and Elena smiles

"Are you two lovebirds fighting already?" Elena asks, that's when Damon realises who she is

"Katherine. Wonderful. What do you want?" Damon asks

"I'm just a girl looking for a partner in crime. Feel like hitting the road? Getting the hell out of dodge?"

"Impeccable timing. I was told I need to take a beat."

"Is that a yes? I'll drive."

"Why not? Walls are starting to close in on me around here. Where are we going?"

"Away from here. That's all I'm going to give you for right now. But believe me... It's good." Katherine smirks and hold up Elena's necklace

**A truck**

Stefan awakens from his death and finds Klaus looking at him and Aalleeyah sitting next to him in the truck

"Just give me a chance to explain myself, okay?" Stefan begs

"No need. I'm not mad, I'm just curious. Rebekah seems to think you're holding onto something. A piece of your old life. The thing is, she's got flawless instincts, borderline supernatural. So I thought I would check it out. See for myself what it is you've been hiding." Klaus opens up the truck door and reveals the town of Mystic Falls

"Welcome back to Mystic Falls." Klaus smirks at the two. Stefan and Aalleeyah share an extremely worried glance

**AN: I worked really hard and tried as fast as I could to get this done as quick as possible so please review you thoughts guys! It would mean a** lot to me.


	9. The Reckoning 3x05 Part 1

**Mystic Falls High School**

Matt is training in the school he thought was empty when he hears a noise. He goes to investigate and he enters a dark classroom. Once he steps in though, he sets off all the mouse traps that are in there. He turns on the light and finds Tyler, Elena, Bonnie and Caroline in there.

"Ohh! Oh, come on! Seriously?! Do you know how long it took for us to set all this up?!" Caroline yells

"Forgot about senior prank night, huh?" Tyler asks Matt

"Clearly." Matt replies

"How could you forget? We've only been waiting for this since like freshman year." Caroline tells him

"Yeah, Matt. If I'm doing this, you're doing this." Elena interrupts

"I'm kind of surprised any of you are doing this."

"Caroline's making us." Bonnie sighs

"We're about to be seniors. These are the memories that will stay with us forever, and if we don't..." Caroline starts

"And if we don't create these memories now, then what's the point of it all?" Elena finishes for Caroline

"Go ahead and make fun, I don't care."

"You're all lame. And I've got ten more classrooms to prank." Tyler picks up a bag and leaves the room. Elena is about to follow when Bonnie calls out

"Hey! Where are you going?"

"To superglue Alaric's desk shut. I'm making memories." Elena smiles and Caroline grin widely

"I love you!" Caroline yells, happily as Elena walks out

"Get the faculty toilet seats, and Dana needs bodies in the gym. Let's go." Tyler commands. Elena chuckles at his antics and opens some double doors when suddenly she is face to face with Klaus

"There's my girl." Klaus smirks

"Klaus!" Elena breathes, obviously extremely scared. She tries to run but when she turns she finds an emotionless Aalleeyah** (outfit on profile) **blocking her way.

"You are supposed to be dead. What are we going to do about that?" Klaus wonders

**A car**

Katherine and Damon are in his car, driving somewhere on their road trip. Damon is driving.

"Are you hungry? Let's stop for a bite. A truck stop. Or a trucker." Katherine smirks

"Oh, stop being cute." Damon responds

"It's not possible."

"We've been driving around aimlessly for hours. Where are we going?"

"Far enough away so that you can't go running back."

"Not to worry. Mystic Falls and I are on a bit of a break."

"You and Mystic Falls, or you and Elena?" Katherine asks

"Let's just say Elena and I are having a bit of difference of opinion on how I should behave."

"Ooh. Let me guess... Elena wants you to be the hero, and you don't like playing pretend."

"Something like that."

"Her loss." Katherine inches closer and the two end up kissing. After only a few seconds, Damon pushes her off

"What are you doing?" Katherine asks, confused

"I thought I'd give it a shot. Truth is, you just don't do it for me anymore."

"And Aalleeyah does?"

"Aalleeyah will always do it for me honey" Damon smirks at the disgruntled doppelgänger

**A truck**

Stefan wakes up and finds Rebekah waiting for him.

"Oh, he lives." Rebekah sarcastically comments

"What happened?" Stefan asks

"You took a beating. My brother's been breaking your neck all afternoon. Quite the temper."

"Why did he bring us back to Mystic Falls?"

"You can stop playing dumb now. It didn't take him long to figure out what you've been hiding."

"I'm not hiding anything. I've done everything Klaus has asked me to."

"No, you just failed to mention that the doppelgänger's still alive."

"Where is Klaus now?" Stefan questions

"With any luck, ripping that cow's bloody head off." Rebekah hisses. Stefan super speeds at her and they fall outside of the truck

"Where is she?" Stefan growls

"You really do love her, don't you?" Rebekah asks. She stands up and pushes him up against the truck and grabs a crowbar. She puts him around his scruff

"Consider me jealous." Rebekah glares and then she drives the scruff through his stomach

**Mystic Falls High School**

Klaus has a tight hold on Elena's arm as he drags her through the school with Aalleeyah close behind.

"You put a rather large kink in my plans, sweetheart. The whole point of breaking the curse and becoming a hybrid was to make more hybrids. I haven't been able to do that. Now my bet is, it has something to do with the fact that you're still breathing." Klaus snarls

"If you're going to kill me, just do it!" Elena begs helplessly

"Not until I know I'm right. But I do have ways of making you suffer." Klaus evilly smiles and Elena looks back at her sister for help but only gets stony glare in response.

They walk into the gym and spot a couple of students setting up a prank.

"Attention, seniors. You have officially been busted. Prank night is over. Head on home." Klaus yells out to the group in a fake American accent. The students start to leave but Klaus stops two of them. He stops Dana and a boy and walks closer to them

"You two. I remember you." Klaus says, going back to his English accent

"I'm sorry. Who are you?" Dana asks, confused

"Oh, don't worry, I wasn't in my right head last time we met."

"Lift your foot up, please, Dana." Klaus compels

"If she drops her foot, Chad, I want you to beat her to death. Understood?" Klaus compels the boy

"Don't, Klaus. You don't have to hurt anybody." Elena says

"Oh, come on, love. Of course I do." Klaus tells her then turns to Aalleeyah

"Lee darling, go find Rebekah, she should be here by now" Klaus commands

"Sure" Aalleeyah walks out of the gym, ignoring Elena's pleading eyes.

**Middle of nowhere**

Damon parks the car and gets out as Katherine does the same.

"Why are we stopping?" Katherine asks

"I thought we might want to stretch our legs. Take a break from the sexual tension. I'm tired of driving. It's your turn."

"Fine." Katherine sighs and Damon pretends to pass her the keys but instead, throws them far away into the long grass

"Hey! I..." Katherine protests

"We're not going anywhere until you spill your guts." Damon tells her

"Fine." Katherine pulls out Elena's necklace out of her pocket

"Do you recognize this, hmm? A little birdy told me that Klaus wants to get his hands on it." Katherine says

"Why would Klaus want Elena's necklace?"

"Does it matter? He wants it, and I have it. It's leverage, Damon. Always stay one step ahead of your enemy." Katherine explains

"I'll keep that in mind."

"But more importantly, when I stole the necklace from Bonnie, I found out something else... Something better."

"Oh, yeah? What's that?"

"Are you willing to do whatever it takes to stop Klaus? No turning back?"

"I'm not turning back." Damon confirms

"Good. Because this isn't going to win you any points at home." Katherine opens up the trunk and reveals an unconscious Jeremy in it. Damon looks stunned then looks at her

"Jeremy? Really?" Damon questions

**Mystic Falls High School**

Tyler and Caroline are putting honey into some lockers when Tyler starts to kiss her.

"Do you think Matt's going to be okay?" Caroline asks, worried, interrupting their kiss

"I'm kissing you and you're wondering about your ex-boyfriend?" Tyler questions

"I'm asking you if you think our friend, who we both love, is okay."

"I think he probably doesn't have a lot of people to talk to anymore. I think he's struggling more than he lets on. I think that I love how big your heart is."

"I just want this school year to be great, you know? I just want everyone to be happy. Even in the midst of all the crazy unhappy bits." Caroline smiles

"I'm happy." Tyler assures her and kisses her again. Suddenly Rebekah and Aalleeyah arrive.

"You two are adorable." Rebekah's voice startles them and they break apart

"Aalleeyah! You're back" Caroline yells excitedly and goes to hug her best friend. Rebekah stands in her way though

"Uh, do we know you?" Caroline questions, confused

"You're Caroline, Elena's friend, which makes you Tyler. The werewolf." Rebekah realises

"And who are you?" Caroline asks

"I'm the new girl." Rebekah then suddenly vamps out

"Caroline!" Tyler yells and is about to run to his girlfriend but Aalleeyah super speeds over to him and holds him back.

"No need for that Ty Ty" Aalleeyah says just as Rebekah rushes over to Caroline to attack.

Meanwhile at the school pool, Bonnie and Matt are putting lots of toilet paper in the swimming pool

"This is fun, right?" Bonnie questions

"You sound like Caroline." Matt chuckles

"Come on, I am embracing her philosophy. You should be more into this." Bonnie encourages

"I know. Where's Jeremy tonight?"

"I haven't talked to him all day. We're having, um... He, uh, he told me about seeing Vicki."

"Ohh. Good, I'm glad that you know."

"I'm sorry. Is it weird talking about your sister like this?"

"No, I... I just kind of want to see her myself, you know? I mean, I never got to say good-bye to her." Matt exhales

"Do you realise that just last summer, you and I were lifeguards at the pool? And the only two problems I had in my life were that Elena was breaking up with me and I sucked at CPR." Matt reminisces

"Everything was so different then."

"Yeah. Now Elena's dating a vampire, you're a witch, my sister's a ghost, and... I'm... I'm just a guy who's wondering how life got so screwed up."

"It's crazy, Matt. I... I can't imagine what it must be like for you."

"It just, uh, kind of explains why I'm not that into senior prank night. I'll go grab a couple more rolls. Then we'll hit the gym." Matt walks into the bathroom and grabs some paper rolls from the stalls. One of the door opens by itself and he walks in. He sees "RIP Vicki" graffitied on the wall. Unknown to him, Vicki is standing behind him

"I'm here, Matt. I can help you" Vicki calls out but since he can't hear her, he shows her no notice.

Back int he gym, Dana is still struggling to keep her foot off of the ground

"Keep it up." Klaus encourages

"Where's Stefan? What did you do to him?" Elena asks

"Stefan's on a time out." Klaus answers just as the doors swing open and Bonnie and Matt storm in.

"Bonnie, get out of here!" Elena yells

"Ah, I was wondering when you'd show up. Now we can get started." Klaus then turns to Dana

"Ah, Dana, why don't you relax? You and Chad sit tight." Klaus commands and Dana sighs in relief and sits down with Chad

"I assume you're the reason Elena's still walking around alive?" Klaus asks Bonnie

"That's right. If you want to blame someone, blame me." Bonnie replies

"Oh, there's no need for blame, love. Just your witchy interference seems to have caused some undesirable side effects. And since you caused the problem, I'm going to have you find the fix." Klaus says just as Aalleeyah walks in with a struggling Tyler and Rebekah following close behind

"Get off of me!" Tyler yells at his former girlfriend

"Hush now." Rebekah tells Tyler from behind him

"I'd like you all to meet my sister Rebekah. Word of warning... She can be quite mean." Klaus informs

"Don't be an ass." Rebekah says and Aalleeyah walks closer to Klaus and holds his arms behind his back

"Leave him alone!" Elena commands

"I'm going to make this very simple... Every time I attempt to turn a werewolf into a vampire hybrid, they die during the transition. It's quite horrible, actually." Klaus bites into his wrist and shoves his bloody wrist into Tyler's mouth, forcing him to drink

"I need you to find a way to save my hybrids, Bonnie. And for Tyler's sake…." Klaus pauses for a second as Aalleeyah snaps Tyler's neck from behind

"You better hurry." Klaus smiles at the shocked faces

At the same time, Stefan's in the parking lot with a crowbar through is stomach. He wakes up and takes it out

Dana and Chad are sitting on the ground of the gym and matt is next to Tyler's dead body

"They killed him." Matt realises

"He's not dead. Klaus's blood will turn him into a vampire." Elena says

"And if Bonnie's successful, he'll live through his transition. Go on, then. Go and fetch your grimoires. and enchantments and what-not. I'll hold on to Elena... For safe-keeping." Aalleeyah smirks and holds her sisters arm tightly. Elena makes a sign to Bonnie and she leaves with Matt.

"What is wrong with you?!" Elena yells at Aalleeyah, ripping her arm from her grasp

"Nothing" Aalleeyah carelessly shrugs

"Why are you acting like this? You're my sister"

"Well the sisterly act goes both ways Lena. I didn't think it was very sisterly like when you kissed my boyfriend on his death bed" Aalleeyah glares and Elena freezes, unsure how to respond

"Who told you?" Elena manages to choke out

"Katherine never was any good at keeping secrets" Aalleeyah hisses angrily. Elena responds by looking guiltily down at the floor.

"Enough, Lee. You and Rebekah take the wolf boy elsewhere, would you?" Klaus requests and Rebekah and Aalleeyah leave with Tyler

In the hallway, Matt and Bonnie are talking

"What are you going to do?" Matt asks, frantically

"I have no idea. The curse he's talking about is a thousand years old. My grimoires don't go back that far."

"Can you ask those dead witches that helped you before?"

"I don't have contact with them anymore... They cut me off when I brought Jeremy back to life. That's it! I can't contact the dead. Jeremy can." Bonnie realises

**Middle of Nowhere**

In the middle of nowhere, Katherine and Damon are sitting on a bench with a still unconscious Jeremy.

"I'm listening." Damon instructs her to continue

"What if I told you there was a way to kill Klaus? And not Dagger dead. Dead dead." Katherine baits

"I'd say you were desperate and lying. Or drunk. Or desperate, lying and drunk."

"Do you remember my friend Pearl?"

"Vividly."

"Centuries ago, she told me about a vampire who knew how to kill Klaus. Then she wouldn't tell me any more."

"Well, why not?"

"Because it was her leverage. She knew it was valuable information, and wouldn't share it with me."

" Well, this is all great... But she's dead." Damon reminds her

"Which is why I never brought it up. Because she only ever told one other person."

"Who?"

"Her daughter. Anna."

"Also dead."

"Which brings us right back around to…" Katherine is interrupted by a now awake Jeremy

"To me. Back around to me." Jeremy informs

**Mystic Falls High School**

Elena is comforting Dana when Stefan barges into the gym.

"Stefan…" Elena breathes

"Klaus." Stefan approaches the man in question

"Come to save your damsel, mate" Klaus asks

"I came to ask for your forgiveness. And pledge my loyalty."

"Well, you broke that pledge once already."

"Elena means nothing to me anymore. And whatever you ask of me... I will do."

"Fair enough. Let's drink on it. Kill them. What are you waiting for? Kill them." Klaus growls

"No! Stefan, don't. He's not going to hurt me. He already said…" Elena's sentence is interrupted when Klaus rushes to her and smacks her so hard across the face, she falls to the floor. Stefan super speeds to Klaus with his fangs out. Klaus retaliates by grabbing him by the throat

"She means nothing to you? Your lies just keep piling up." Klaus spits

"Let her go! I'll do whatever you want, you have my word!"

"Your word doesn't mean much. I lived by your word all summer, during which time I never had to resort to this…" Klaus starts then his eyes dilate

"Stop fighting." Klaus compels

"Don't do this, don't do this." Stefan begs but stops fighting as compelled.

"I didn't want to. All I wanted was your allegiance. Now I'm going to have to take it."

"Don't…Don't..." Stefan pleads again but Klaus doesn't listen

"You will do exactly as I say when I say it. You will not run, you will not hide, you will simply just obey." Klaus compels again

"No. Stefan!" Elena yells but is ignored

"Now kill them. Ripper." Klaus commands and without hesitating, he rushes to Dana and rips into her neck, sucking down her blood.

**Middle of Nowhere**

"This isn't going to work." Jeremy tells Damon and Katherine. Then a phone vibrates and Katherine looks at the message from Bonnie

"I think that your witchy girlfriend's worried that you've run away with your ghostly lover." Katherine says

"Stop with the teenybopper drama. Focus." Damon commands. Jeremy does as told and focuses then Anna appears

"I'm not helping them." Anna declares

"No, it's okay to help." Jeremy tells her. Katherine and Damon glance at each other because they can only see and hear Jeremy talking to himself

"They're looking for a way to stop Klaus." Jeremy informs Anna

"I don't care. Katherine is not a friend to you. Neither of them are." Anna says

"What's she saying?" Damon asks Jeremy

"Well, she doesn't want to help you." Jeremy answers

"My advice? If you want to make an omelet, you have to break a few eggs." Katherine whispers to Damon. Damon walks over to Jeremy

"Jeremy, I just want you to know, it's nothing personal." Damon tells him before grabbing his head and smashing it against the table

"Ow! What the hell?!" Jeremy yells

"Jeremy!" Anna calls

"Anna, I know you can hear me. Tell us what you know. The sooner, the better for your little boyfriend here." Damon says

"They're looking for Mikael." Anna replies

"Mikael!" Jeremy narrates for Anna

"Mikael. Is that his name?" Katherine asks

"Who's Mikael?" Damon questions

"The vampire who hunts vampires. You don't want to wake him. He will kill all of you." Anna informs

"What's she saying?"

"Hello!" Katherine encourages

"He's a vampire and a Hunter, and you guys would be idiots to wake him." Jeremy says then processes what he just said

"What do you mean, wake him?" Jeremy asks Anna

"It's time to go find the keys." Damon says

"Mm-hmm."

**Mystic Falls High School**

In the gym, Stefan is still feeding on Dana as Elena looks around uncomfortably.

"What's wrong love?" Klaus asks, obviously enjoying her discomfort

"I have to pee" Elena lies, looking for any excuse to get out of there

"Aalleeyah go with her" Klaus instructs and Aalleeyah rolls her eyes

"Fine" She sighs and pulls Elena along with her to the bathroom. Once they get to the bathroom, Elena walks over to the sink and splashes a bit of water on her face to calm herself down.

"You done?" Aalleeyah asks coldly

"Are we going to talk about this?" Elena responds

"There's nothing to talk about. You kissed my boyfriend as he was dying and I was downstairs being abducted."

"I'm sorry Aalleeyah. I really am"

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why'd you do it?" Aalleeyah asks the one question Elena really couldn't answer

"I don't know. I guess I just wanted to see what it was like."

"Elena, do you have feelings for Damon?" Aalleeyah questions and Elena looks down at the floor

"You do." Aalleeyah breathes

"I don't know. I just know that we became very close when you and Stefan left." Elena replies and those words get Aalleeyah fired up.

"Left?! We didn't leave Elena! We were basically blackmailed! This is all your fault! If you hadn't of dragged everybody else into your mess than Damon wouldn't have got bitten! Everything that happens tonight, is on you" Aalleeyah spits and then grabs Aalleeyah arm really tightly and drags her to the gym again where they are greeted by the sight of Stefan drinking from Chad.

In the hallway, Caroline wakes up from her death and sees Rebekah seated nearby on her phone.

"We didn't have mobile telephones in my day. Would have made life a whole lot easier, I suppose." Rebekah says and then takes a photo of herself

"Where's Tyler?" Caroline asks

"He's dead. Ish." Rebekah shrugs

"What did you do to him?" Caroline looks around and finds Tyler's body

"Think of it as he's having a nap. When he wakes up, he'll be a hybrid." Rebekah informs then swipes through the photos and stops on one of Stefan and Elena

"Ugh. Vomit." Rebekah complains.

"Is that my neck…" She zooms in on the necklace around Elena's neck

"Why is that doppelgänger bitch wearing my necklace?!" Rebekah yells, outraged

In the gym, Stefan is still feeding on Chad.

"It's always nice to see a vampire in his true element. The species has become such a broody lot." Klaus comments

"No. You did this to him." Elena replies

"I invited him to the party, love. He's the one dancing on the table." Klaus responds just as Rebekah storms in and speeds to Elena

"Where is it?! Where's my necklace?" Rebekah screams

"What are you talking about?" Klaus asks

"She has my necklace. Look." She hands him the phone and he sees the necklace around Elena's neck

"Well, well. More lies." Klaus says

"Where...is it?"

"I don't have it anymore." Elena answers, truthfully

"You're lying!" Rebekah then vamps out and bites harshly into Elena's neck but before she can do any real damage, Klaus pulls his sister off of her victim

"Knock it off!" Klaus yells

"Make her tell me where it is, Nik!" Rebekah screams back at him. Klaus looks at Elena

"Where's the necklace, sweetheart? Be honest." Klaus says

"I'm telling the truth. Katherine stole it."

"Katerina. Of course. Well, that's unfortunate. If we had the necklace it would make things a whole lot easier for your witch, but since we're doing this the hard way, let's put a clock on it, shall we?" Klaus puts the clock on and theres a buzzer sound when the clock appears on the board.

"20 minutes. If Bonnie hasn't found a solution by then, I want you to feed again. Only this time, I want you to feed on Elena. You know you want to." Klaus tells Stefan

"No, Klaus! Don't do this to him!" Elena begs

"No one leaves. If she tries to run, fracture her spine." Klaus compels and then leaves the room. Rebekah and Aalleeyah follow close behind

"Nik! I want my necklace!" Rebekah calls out and he stops to face her

"What for?" He asks

"It was mother's. It has sentimental value"

"Argh, fine." Klaus groans then turns to Aalleeyah

"Lee, go find the Katherine and get the necklace."

"This is the last thing I do for you" Aalleeyah informs before speeding off to find her.

Matt's in the gym room on the phone to Bonnie.

"Did you find Jeremy?" Matt questions

"No! I called him like 20 times." Bonnie informs

"All right, I'll grab my keys, we'll head to his house."

"Okay. I'll meet you by your truck." Matt hangs up the phone and looks around and fins his things strewn all around the room.

"What the hell?" Matt breathes. He searches his bag for something but doesn't find it so he walks over to the pool. He discovers his keys at the bottom of the pool.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Matt groans. He pulls his jacket off and takes his shoes off. Without him knowing, Vicki is behind him

"Matt! I can help, Matty, but I need you to hear me." Vicki yells but he doesn't see her. Angrily, she kicks one of his shoes into the swimming pool. Matt only sees the show flying into the water. He looks at his phone and finds an unknown text.

"Whoa! Vicki?" Matt realises, he then calls Bonnie.

"What is taking so long?" Bonnie asks Matt. Matt is carrying an iron belt and a weight

"This is going to sound crazy, but I think Vicki's trying to reach out to me." Matt responds

"What?"

"I think she can help us save Tyler."

"No, Jeremy can help us save Tyler."

"We can't find Jeremy. We need to try something else. I have an idea but I'm going to need your help. Meet me at the pool."

"I don't understand."

"Jeremy can see ghosts because you brought him back from the dead. I need you to do that for me."

"What?! No, Matt, that's crazy!" Bonnie shouts

"This is going to work, trust me."

"No, Matt, I can't do that kind of magic anymore."

"You don't need magic, Bonnie. You just have to be better than I was at CPR." Matt puts the belt down and attaches the weight to it. He then jumps into the water and sinks. Bonnie rushes in and finds Matt unconscious on the bottom of the pool. She jumps into the water, removes the belt from him and gets him out of the water.

**Middle of Nowhere**

Jeremy is trying to stay awake while still sitting on the bench

"Don't fall asleep, Jer. You might have a concussion." Damon tells

"Thanks for the concern, dick." Jeremy insults

" Oh, stop pouting. He took one for the team. Everyone back home will thank you once Klaus is dead." Katherine says

"Where's my phone?" Damon asks Katherine

"Do you need to check in with Elena? Make sure it's ok you pummeled her little baby bro?" Katherine answers

"You know you have it."

"What can I say? I needed you present here and now."

"Katherine, phone, now." Damon commands. Katherine sighs and passes it to him. He looks at the screen and sees a heap of texts from one witch

"Bonnie's been texting me." Damon announces

"What is it?" Jeremy asks

"It's Klaus."

"No turning back, Damon." Katherine tells him

"Shut up, Katherine." Damon spits

"Hey, look at the big picture. The best shot at taking out Klaus is by finding Mikael." Katherine says

She ends up on sitting on the hood of Damon's car watching Katherine, Damon and Jer talking.

"Who's Mikael?" A voice calls out. All heads turn to the source of the voice. They find Aalleeyah sitting on the hood of Damon's car, watching them.

"Leeyah" Jeremy breathes and Aalleeyah stands up, slowly walking towards the group

"Who's Mikael?" Aalleeyah re asks

"None of your business" Katherine says through clenched teeth

"No? Hm. I'll take your word for it bitch. Anyways.." Aalleeyah sits on the seat next to Jer

"I have been given a task to complete"

"And what would that be?" Damon asks

"The necklace. Give it" Aalleeyah glares at Katherine.

"I don't have it" Katherine plays dumb

"Oh come on Katherine, you've known me for years, do you really think that I'm that big of an idiot?" She asks and Katherine just gives her a look

"Plus Elena sold you out" Aalleeyah adds

"I'm not giving it to you" Katherine replies

"Well I guess we gotta do this the hard way" Aalleeyah sighs. She then rushes at Katherine and grabs her by the neck, pushing her up against a nearby tree.

"Wheres the necklace?" Aalleeyah compels the older vampire

"In my pocket" Katherine reluctantly answers. Aalleeyah searches Katherine's pocket and pulls out the necklace

"Thanks Grandma Kathy. See ya later" Aalleeyah then vamp speeds off into the night. Damon then turns back to Jeremy and passes him the keys

"Stay with her so Anna can guide you. I'm going back." Damon tells him and starts to walk off after Aalleeyah

"You're going to get yourself killed. The Damon I remember wouldn't have been that stupid." Katherine replies

"I wouldn't have done it for you." Damon smirks then super speeds, following Aalleeyah as best he can.

**AN: Hey guys, it would really mean a lot to me if you left a review for this chapter because I worked extremely hard on this one :) **


	10. The Reckoning 3x05 Part 2

**Mystic Falls High School**

Bonnie is doing CPR on Matt, trying to save him.

"Matt, please! I can't do this. There's nothing else I can do!" Bonnie begs, frantically. Matt is in between life and death and he can see Vicki

"Matt. Matt!" Vicki yells

"Vicki?" Matt whispers

"Matt. Please!"

"I can see you."

"I need you to listen to me very carefully. I don't have much time."

"Why, what's happening? Where are we?"

"It doesn't matter. I need you to give Bonnie a message." Vicki tells him. Suddenly he wakes up and coughs out the water in his throat. Bonnie helps him sit upright

"It's okay. You're okay." Bonnie soothes

Elena and Stefan are in the gym and there is only 6 more minutes left on the clock.

"Caroline's dad! Stefan, he was able to resist compulsion. I don't know how, but he did it. Maybe it's possible." Elena reasons

"Yeah, yeah. Maybe it's just mind control, right? Maybe it just takes some focus, a couple decades of training. No big deal." Stefan sarcastically replies

"Stefan, you can control this. When that buzzer goes off, just... just drink from me."

"You don't get it. I can't stop, Elena! I'm a ripper! A ripper doesn't stop! I listen to the words that come out of your mouth, and all I hear is the sound of your heart pumping blood through your body. And when that clock ticks down... I'm going to have to feed on you. And you want to know what's worse? I'm not going to be able to stop."

"I don't believe that. You can fight it. You just have to want it bad enough."

"Why, because I love you?"

"Yeah! That's right, Stefan. Because you love me. You'll fight because after everything that we've been through, you owe me that!" Elena argues

"You know what, you're right. You're right. I owe you everything. Because through all of this, you are the one thing that has kept me from giving up; from turning it all off. But I can't help what I am, Elena. The more blood that I get, the more I want, and if I get so much as near yours... You are dead." Stefan hisses.

Rebekah, Caroline and a still dead Tyler are in a classroom when Tyler abruptly awakens

"Where am I? What happened?" Tyler asks, confused

"Tyler." Caroline greets

"Don't be shy about it." Rebekah rolls her eyes

"What's going on?" Tyler questions

"Klaus is turning you into a vampire. A hybrid. You're in transition." Caroline responds

"Don't leave out the hard part, sweets. You'll only survive if your witch is successful. If not... You're pretty much dead." Rebekah smiles evilly

"You're going to be okay. Okay? It's going to be okay." Caroline soothes

"I wonder how she's doing." Rebekah looks at the clock on her phone

"Tick tock goes the gym clock." Rebekah smirks

Bonnie and Matt are in the hallway

"As soon as you're feeling better, I'm going to kill you." Bonnie tells him

"It worked. I saw her, I saw Vicki." Matt informs

"You did?"

"She said she had a message for you."

"For me?"

"From the witch that put the hybrid curse on Klaus. She said that Elena shouldn't have survived Klaus' ritual. The hybrids can't transition because Elena's still alive."

"Tyler..."

"He's going to die, isn't he?" Matt asks

"I wouldn't be too sure about that." Klaus' voice interrupts. They look around and find him behind them, against the wall

"Given the choice, doppelgänger or a hybrid, I go hybrid every time." Klaus smirks

In the gym, there is only a few seconds on the clock and Stefan is visibly struggling to resist the compulsion

"Elena, you're going to have run." Stefan commands

"But Klaus said that if I run..." Elena starts

"I know what he said, but if you stay, it won't matter. Elena, please, please, please. Elena, there's no other way." Stefan interrupts

"There is another way, Stefan. It's for you to fight." Elena encourages. The buzzer than sounds and the clock has reached zero.

"Stefan... I love you. Fight, Stefan. Don't give up." Elena pleads

"I can't hold it." Stefan chokes out. His face vamps out and he super speeds over to Elena as she screams. Before he can reach her though, he grabs a wall to restrain himself.

"Elena, run! Go!" Stefan yells. Doing as told, she runs out of the room and through the halls. Stefan continues to try to stop himself. Elena opens the door to the cafeteria and runs into Klaus and Aalleeyah

"We've got to stop meeting like this." Klaus jokes. Not being able to hold himself, Stefan stumbles into the cafeteria. He takes a stake and shoves it into his body. Then Klaus walks in with Elena and Aalleeyah

"Now this is fascinating. I've never seen this before. The only thing stronger than your craving for blood is your love for this one girl. Why don't you turn it off?" Klaus suggests

"No!" Stefan shouts

"Come on. Your humanity is killing you. All the guilt must be exhausting. Turn it off."

"No!"

"Stefan…" Elena whispers

"You're strong." Klaus takes the stake from the Salvatore's body

"But you're not that strong. Turn. It. Off." Klaus emphasises the last three words

"No!" Stefan continues to protest and shoves Klaus off of him

"Klaus! Don't!" Aalleeyah tries to intervene

"Shut up Aalleeyah!" Klaus screams then pushes Stefan up against the wall.

"Turn it off!" Klaus compels. Stefan's face then loses all of it's emotion

"What did you do?" Elena asks as Aalleeyah looks at Klaus with disgust

"I fixed him. But I think a test is in order, don't you?" Klaus asks and moves behind Elena

"Ripper... Perhaps you'd like a drink.. From the doppelgänger's neck?" Klaus questions Stefan. Without hesitating or resisting, Stefan vamps out and super speeds to Elena and bites into her neck while she screams. Aalleeyah looks on, obviously conflicted and guilty.

Aalleeyah and Klaus walk into the classroom and meet Rebekah, Caroline and Tyler.

"Well, the verdict's in. The original witch says the doppelgänger should be dead." Klaus notifies. Rebekah stands up with a huge smile on her face, obviously ecstatic.

"Does that mean we can kill her?" Rebekah asks excitedly

"No, I'm fairly certain it means the opposite."

"What?!" Rebekah yells

"Call it a hunch..." Klaus holds up a test tube filled with Elena's blood. Rebekah and Aalleeyah hold onto Caroline so she can't stop it.

"Elena's blood. Drink it." Klaus

"No! No, no, no, Tyler, don't!" Caroline protests

"If he doesn't feed, he'll die anyway, love. Consider this an experiment." Klaus feeds it to him. Tyler struggles but eventually relents and gulps it down

"There we go. Good boy." Klaus encourages

Tyler starts to groan, scream and struggle in pain. He grabs his head in his hands and continues to scream loudly. He looks up and shows his face. His eyes are now yellow, he has two sets of fangs and veins underneath his eyes.

"Well, that's a good sign." Klaus says, fascinated

**Mystic Falls Hospital**

Elena wakes up in an unfamiliar bed and sees a nurse with her.

"Where am I?" Elena weakly questions

"In the hospital, sweetie. You suffered through a terrible ordeal." The nurse informs

"I have to get out of here." Elena starts to get up but the nurse stops her

"Ah. Not an option. You've lost a lot of blood." The nurse explains. Elena looks around and sees the blood bag beside her

"Wait... You're taking my blood?" Elena asks

"Of course. It's very important for your friend Klaus." Elena then starts to freak out but the nurse injects her with powerful sedatives

"Trust me little sis, don't fight it" Aalleeyah comments from her seat nearby as Elena falls asleep

Rebekah and Klaus are talking out front of the hospital.

"So the doppelgänger isn't the problem. Her blood is the solution." Rebekah says

"Seems so." Klaus confirms

"How did you know?"

"Well, you know how much the original witch hated me. Do you honestly think I would do anything other than the opposite of what she says?"

"A thousand years in the grave and she's still screwing with you."

"Well, it makes sense if you think about it from her perspective. It was her fail-safe in case I ever broke the hybrid curse. The doppelgänger had to die in order for me to become a hybrid, but if she was dead..."

"Then you couldn't use her blood to sire yourself a new species."

"Leaving me alone for all time."

"Is that what this is about? Your obsession with hybrids. You just don't want to be alone?" Rebekah

"What I want is to take my girl, take my hybrid the hell out of this one pony town. You know, why don't you, uh, why don't you get the truck? I'll get Elena and Lee." Klaus declares

Rebekah walks off just as Damon arrives to confront Klaus.

"Well, look who finally decided to show up to the party." Klaus smirks

"Where is she?" Damon asks, angrily

"Which one?" Klaus cockily smiles. Damon glares at him.

"Well Aalleeyah's guarding Elena and Elena? Ah, she's making a donation to a greater cause." Klaus tells him. Damon starts to walk off towards the hospital but Klaus stops him.

"I'm afraid I can't let you interfere, mate." Klaus informs

"You'll have to kill me." Damon spits

"Oh, I would love to kill you, but I made a pledge to your brother, and unlike him, I keep my word. Although, you know what, thinking about it now, he probably doesn't care that much anymore." Klaus shrugs and pushes Damon harshly against a car. He is about to kill him when Damon speaks.

"Don't you want to know about your friend Mikael?" Damon chokes out

"What do you know about Mikael?" Klaus asks through clenched teeth

"Just that he knows you're here."

"You're bluffing." Klaus

"Katherine and I found him. Consider it our leverage." Damon's bait works and Klaus throws him to the floor. By the time Damon stands back up, Klaus is gone. Damon walks into the hospital, this time without interruption

Damon is in the hallway, searching everywhere for Elena. He finally finds her but when he walks in he sees Elena asleep. He goes to pull the tubes out but he stops when he hears Aalleeyah

"Damon Salvatore.. always there to save the damsel in distress, aren't you?" Aalleeyah says and Damon turns towards the doorway and sees her leaning on it.

"You're turning so much into Stefan that its nauseating" Aalleeyah comments as she inches closer to him

"Why are you doing this?" Damon asks

"Why am I doing what?" Aalleeyah plays dumb

"Why are you running around as Klaus' little lap dog?"

"I'm not" Aalleeyah shrugs

"Really? Getting Elena's necklace for Klaus? Guarding your sister for Klaus? Seems like your a lap dog to me"

"I chose to do all that."

"You chose to help Klaus kill your sister?!" Damon's voice is now raised

"YES!" Aalleeyah shouts in return

"Why?"

"I happen to be a vengeful person."

"What has she ever done to you?"

"She kissed you." Aalleeyah simply puts it. Damon stares at her for a moment

"Please Aalleeyah. She is your sister. No matter what she's done, she doesn't deserve to die. Stop doing all of Klaus' bidding" Damon begs. Aalleeyah thinks for a moment before she sighs.

"Fine. Take her but be quick" Aalleeyah relents. Damon hurries over and pulls the tubes out of Elena's arm just as Elena wakes up.

"Damon..." Elena whispers weakly

"Hey." Damon smiles and picks her up bridal style. He starts to walk out

"Wait" She calls and he turns to face her

"Here" Aalleeyah pulls out the necklace from her pocket and hands it over to Damon

"You didn't give it to Klaus?" He asks surprised

"Nah. He doesn't deserve anything."

"Thanks, It's going to mean a lot to her" He tells her then walks out with Elena in his arms and yells back to her"We're going to talk about this by the way" Damon declares

"Can't wait" Aalleeyah says sarcastically as she rolls her eyes. Damon can't help the little smile from forming on his face by Aalleeyah's feistiness that he missed.

**Mystic Falls High School**

Tyler and Caroline are in the hallway

"Are you sure you're okay?" Caroline asks for the thousandth time

"I'm great, Caroline. I mean, like, phenomenal. It's a rush. I wish I could explain it. Everything's just... Better." Tyler explains. He pulls her to him and spins her around as she giggles. She stops spinning he he kisses her.

"This is going to be an amazing year." Tyler hugs her as Caroline pulls an uneasy and worried face

Bonnie walks into the Gym room and joins Matt

"Hey. You ready? I could still use a ride over to Jeremy's." Bonnie reminds him

"Yeah, just a sec."

"Listen to me. I know you want to help, and I know you miss your sister. But what you did was reckless and stupid."

"I know. Bonnie. I know. But it worked. It was worth it."

"You don't want to be a part of all this, Matt. You are the only one of us who actually gets to live your life like a normal person, no matter how lost you feel. Don't forget that." Bonnie

"I get it, Bonnie. I'll be out in a minute, okay? Vicki's here. Watching me, and I just, uh, I just need a minute to say good-bye, okay?" Matt sadly says and Bonnie leaves. He feels someone behind him and assumes its Bonnie

"Bon, seriously, I'm not going to do anything stupid, I just..." Matt turns his head and instead of finding Bonnie, he sees Vicki

"Vicki?" Matt breathes as Vicki sits down next to him

"Hi, Matty." Vicki smiles

**Gilbert House**

With Elena over at the Salvatore house, Aalleeyah decides to move back into her childhood home. She starts to unpack her things into her old room. As she is doing so, she looks at all her old photos. She smiles at the photo on her dresser. It's one of her and Damon that she forced him to take just a few days before the sacrifice. He is kissing her cheek as she playfully sticks her tongue out.

"Nice photo huh?" Damon's voice startles her and she slightly jumps in surprise. She turns around and finds Damon sitting on her bed

"What are you doing here?" She asks

"Told you we'd talk about it." He shrugs. She sighs and sits down across from him on the bed

"So talk" She instructs

"I'm sorry. For everything. I should've never had believed that you would leave or got with Andy or even let Elena kiss me that night."

"Do you have any feelings for her?"

"None" Damon replies without hesitation

"I'm not mad at you for the kiss. You were sick and she took advantage of you"

"So, you forgive me?" Damon asks as he slowly inches closer to her

"Maybe" She softly replies

"Forgive me enough that I can kiss you?" He whispers, his lips now millimetres from hers

"Yes" She relents and pushes her lips against his. He quickly slips his tongue into her mouth and the two fight for dominance. He slowly pushes her back on the bed underneath him before he moves his lips down to her neck and she moans in pure ecstasy. Right now in this moment, Aalleeyah can't think of how she could be happier.

**A cemetery**

Katherine and Jeremy are in front of a crypt

"How do you know that Anna wasn't tricking you?" Katherine asks

"This is the place. It's the oldest wing of the largest cemetery in Charlotte. She said that a witch entombed him here in the nineties." They look through the door and find a tomb in the middle of the room

"Look there." Katherine opens up the doors and the move to the tomb. Katherine boldly opens it and they find a mummified body, chained up. The second the tomb is opened, so does his eyes.

**AN: Hey my lovely people! Thank you so much for the reviews on last chapter, please review this one as well. And I noticed some of you are confused about the Delena turn this taking but I promise you, it's completely one sided, Damon would never betray Aalleeyah like that :)**


	11. Smells Like Teen Spirit 3x06 Part 1

**Gilbert House**

Elena is completely wide awake when he 5am alarm goes off. She get out of bed and walks to her mirror. She examines the bite mark on her neck and uses make up to cover it up. She walks out of her room and finds Alaric.

"Good morning." Elena greets but the hungover Alaric doesn't respond

Meanwhile, in Aalleeyah's room, Damon wakes up to the sound of Elena's voice. He slowly opens his eyes and looks down at the sleeping figure on his chest. He smiles happily, thinking about the events of last night.

"Stop looking at me. Its creepy" Aalleeyah tells him without opening her eyes

"Good morning" He smirks and goes to kiss her on the lips but she pulls away. He looks at her confused

"What do you think we are Damon?" Aalleeyah asks

"I have a feeling I'm not going to like what I'm about to hear" Damon sits up with Aalleeyah

"Damon, I'm not your girlfriend and one night doesn't change that."

"Yep. Didn't like that"

"We don't need any more drama right now"

"Who's to say us dating again would be drama?" Damon questions and Aalleeyah gives him a 'are you serious' look

"Oh please Damon, everything about us is dramatic." Damon looks down, very disappointed and Aalleeyah moves closer to him

"Just because we aren't dating, doesn't mean we can't have fun" Aalleeyah looks at him seductively, Damon knowing what she is referring to

"Really Leeyah? Friends with benefits? How juvenile of you"

"Shut up. Take what you can get" Aalleeyah says and leans down and he starts to kiss her neck

"Okay" As Damon starts to suckle on her neck, a knock at the door breaks them apart.

"Hide" Aalleeyah mouths to him and this time he is the one to give her a 'are you serious' look

"Go" She mouths again and he sighs before speeding out of the room, taking his clothes with him. Aalleeyah quickly puts on her silk robe as she walks to the door and opens it to reveal Elena on the other side.

"Um hey. So I know we are kinda on the outs but I was wondering if you wanted to come with Alaric and I to train?" Elena asks, awkwardly.

"A chance to make fun of you? I'm definitely in." Aalleeyah smirks then shuts the door in Elena's face

**The woods**

In the woods, Elena is training on one of Alaric's mannequins. Alaric is showing her how to stake a vampire using a sleeve with two stakes in it while Aalleeyah **(outfit on profile)** leans against a tree, examining her nails, obviously bored.

"So the pressure of your punch ejects the stakes." Alaric instructs

"Easy enough." Elena shrugs. She tries it on the mannequin but the stake doesn't eject

"That's weird." Elena retries but again, it doesn't work

"Must be jammed or something." Elena reasons and Aalleeyah holds back laughter.

"You're not strong enough. Better start lifting some weights, put some meat on your bones." Alaric says

"Thanks for not sugar-coating it." Alaric takes something out of his bag of goodies and shows her it

"You know what this is?" Alaric questions

"A vervain grenade. I've used one before." Elena answers

"Then you know the element of surprise is your only advantage when it comes to a vampire." Alaric pulls the pin out of the grenade and throws it to Elena who catches it

"Surprise."

"Oh my god." Thinking fast, Elena throws it into the air but unluckily for her, it goes in Aalleeyah's direction. Thankfully, Aalleeyah moves out of the way fast enough before it explodes on her

"Dude! What the hell?" Aalleeyah yells

"This isn't a joke to me, Ric." Elena tells him

"You think I'm joking? Vampires will take whatever they want. They will hurt whoever they want. And they'll do it without remorse. It's their nature." Alaric spits

"True" Aalleeyah smirks

"You don't have to use pronouns. You can say Stefan."

"Look, I get why you're here. Stefan hurt you. You don't want it to happen again."

"But you think that I'm crazy. To believe that I can protect myself from a vampire who's flipped the switch on his humanity."

"I think you found a way to get out of bed this morning. And that makes you the strongest person I know. I think that you can do pretty much anything."

"Really?" Aalleeyah asks, not believing it. She earns a glare from Alaric as he passes Elena the sleeve with stakes and she puts it back on

So, why isn't Jenna here? If anyone needs vampire training, it's her" Aalleeyah asks Alaric

"Jenna has decided to go and "find herself"" Alaric says using air quotes

"Well when will she be back?" Aalleeyah interrogates

"I dunno"

**Mystic Falls High School**

Caroline, Bonnie and Elena are in front of the school, staring up at it. Elena has a scarf around her neck, hiding her bite mark.

"Here we are. Senior year." Caroline smiles, trying to sound upbeat

"Anyone else think it should feel slightly more empowering?" Bonnie asks

"Okay. So prank night was a bust. But we are accepting it, and we are moving on." Caroline responds

"You're right. I mean, why should I let the fact that my boyfriend is seeing the ghost of his dead girlfriends hinder this experience?" Bonnie questions

"Yes! And why should I let the fact that my boyfriend was turned into a hybrid put a damper on an otherwise fabulous day." Caroline grins

"Today's our anniversary. Technically, Stefan and I met on the first day of school last year." Elena says sadly

"Yeah. You win." Caroline sighs

"Are you sure you want to be here?" Bonnie asks

"I have to be here. I have to put it behind me. New year. New life." Elena boldly walks towards the school. Caroline and Bonnie share a look before following her

**Salvatore's House**

After showering and getting dressed, Damon walks down the stairs and finds two dead girls on the bottom of the staircase. He walks into the living room and sees Stefan in there with some girls who are playing twister.

"Uh-oh. Alexandra, left hand, please." Stefan tells the girl

"Hey, the two brunettes on the staircase owe me a Persian rug." Damon informs his brother

"You mean, they owe us a Persian rug? It's my house, too, brother. Ooh! Would you like a spin?"

"So this is what Klaus had in mind when he compelled you to protect Elena?"

"These ladies are helping me be all that I can be." Stefan smirks. Suddenly, somebody walks in without knocking. Aalleeyah walks into the living room and sighs looking at the scene in front of her

"Really Stefan? Aren't you going a bit overboard?" She asks

"Of course not Aalleeyah" Stefan replies

"What's with the running get up?" Damon asks

"Elena has decided it's time for some training considering how weak she is." Aalleeyah rolls her eyes. Someone then knocks at the door and Damon opens it. Rebekah pushes past him into the house with a heap of shopping bags

"Where's Stefan?" Rebekah asks the older Salvatore

"Who the hell are you?" Damon asks just as Rebekah spots Aalleeyah and Stefan

"He left me here. My brother actually left me here." Rebekah tells the two

"Oh, I'm sorry. Your tone implies that I'm actually supposed to care." Stefan says emotionless

"You're Klaus's sister?" Damon asks

"Rebekah. Pleasure, I'm sure. Which one's my room?" Rebekah questions

"You're not staying here." Stefan tells her. She then turns to Aalleeyah

"Hey, it ain't my house" Aalleeyah says. Rebekah then turns to the last person; Damon who responds only with silence

"Rude. All of you. I'll see to it myself." Rebekah storms up the stairs

"So I guess she's staying here." Stefan shrugs and goes upstairs to his own room with 'his girls', leaving Damon and Aalleeyah alone. Damon turns to Aalleeyah with a smirk on his face

"Wanna spend the day together?" He cockily asks

"Just because of our little arrangement, doesn't mean we're friends" She informs

"Fine. So, friendly acquaintance, want to come spend the day with me considering I know you have no plans?" He rewords and she folds her arms over her chest in a defensive manner

"And how do you know I don't have plans?"

"Do you?" He challenges and she pauses for a moment before answering

"Let's go" She walks out of the house to his car and he soon follows, a smug smirk on his face knowing he just won.

**Mystic Falls High School**

Jeremy walks over to Bonnie at her locker

"So, what? It's not cool to talk to juniors anymore?" Jeremy asks

"Hey. Happy first day." Bonnie says, without emotion in her voice

"You're mad?" Jeremy realises

"I'm not mad. I'm resigned to the fact I'm sharing space in our relationship with Anna and Vicki."

"I haven't talked to Vicki in a while."

"That's not the point, Jeremy."

"I know that. I know. Okay? But I had to see Anna again, Bonnie. She had information that Damon needed."

"I get it, Jeremy. But put yourself in my shoes. You loved both of them. And you guys didn't break up. They died. And you keep letting them back in."

"You think I want any of this?" Jeremy argues

"I, um... I think you have the power to decide whether or not you see them. Remember that. Okay?" Bonnie walks off

Matt parks his car in the school parking lot. He takes a deep breath

"You were always so much better at being a part of this than I was." Vicki sighs from the passenger seat. Matt turns to her, surprised.

"Sorry." She apologises

"You can't just keep appearing like this. Freaks me out." Matt tells her

"I'm a ghost. It's all I got. And I couldn't appear if you weren't thinking about me."

"Well, I was just thinking about our first day last year. I was worried about running into Elena and you said…"

"Suck it up, be a man, and show her what she's missing."

"Yeah. Instead, she met a vampire."

"You okay, Matty? You seem unhappy."

"Yeah, I just, life stuff. You know, with you gone and mom not around, it's... A lot to deal with alone. I'm glad I get to talk to you, though. I miss you."

"I miss you, too. What if I told you there was a way that you could help me come back?" Vicki

"What do you mean come back?" Matt asks but before Vicki can answer, Tyler knocks on the window and Vicki disappears

"Donovan! What are you doing? Come on, man. Let's go!" Tyler shouts and Matt hops out of his truck

"You talking to yourself?" Tyler questions

"What's got you in such a good mood?"

"We're seniors, man. Life is good." Tyler smiles

**Pickett Mausoleum**

Katherine is dangling a mouse above Mikael's sleeping face.

"Come on, Mikael, breakfast." Katherine sings as her phone rings

"Mm, yummy. Mikael, wake up!" Katherine picks up the phone seeing it's Damon

"What?" Katherine says

"What? What do you mean, "what"? I've been calling you for 2 days." Damon answers

"Odd, that's exactly how long I've been ignoring you."

"Jeremy Gilbert told me that you found Mikael."

"Sort of. He's a little bit out of commission. He won't eat. And I've tried everything... Gravediggers, mourners, mice, rats, bats. He's just not interested."

"Well, try harder. We need him to kill Klaus so I can de-rippefy Stefan before he destroys my house."

"Fine. I'll give it another shot." Katherine hang sup and looks out into the cemetery to find a grieving man at a grave

**Damon's car**

Damon is driving his car with Aalleeyah in the passenger seat.

"Is it weird that I missed your car a shit load more than I missed you?" She sweetly smiles

"Understandible" Damon shrugs

"So.. what's going on with you and the twin?" Damon asks, changing the subject

"Argh, I'm so not talking about this with you" She groans

"Fine then" He picks up his phone and dials Elena's number who picks up

"Hey. Are you checking up on me? Because I'm fine." Elena greets

"Yeah. So... You might not want to come here for a while. We have a new housemate. Barbie Klaus." Damon informs

"Rebekah? She's living with you now? Why?"

"She's stranded. Apparently Klaus left her in the dust after I name-dropped Mikael."

"What about Stefan? What is he up to?"

"Oh, you know Stefan. Journaling, reading, shaping his hair."

"Come on, Damon. I can handle it. What?"

"Is that the bell? Oh... Ring! Ring! Don't want to be late." Damon hangs up the phone and puts his phone back in his jeans pocket. He then turns to find Aalleeyah glaring at him

"That was childish" She tells him

"What ever do you mean?" He plays innocent

"Calling my sister who kissed you, right in front of me just because I didn't answer your question"

"Hey, if you can play dirty then I can too"

**Mystic Falls High School**

After Damon hung up on her, Elena looks around and finds Caroline putting a flier up for the bonfire on a wall.

"I forgot about the bonfire." Elena sighs to Caroline

"You have to go. It's our first spirit squad event. And it sets the bar for the whole year."

"Relax, Caroline. I'll be there."

"Thank you. It's just that…" Before Caroline can finish her sentence, she is interrupted by Tyler walking over to her and kissing her. As they share a kiss, Elena looks at Tyler's shirt and spots a red stain on it

"Happy first day!" Tyler smiles at his girlfriend

"Is that blood?" Elena asks him

"Oh my God!" Caroline exclaims and drags Caroline into the restroom with Elena following behind

"What's going on?!" Tyler questions after he is made to enter the restroom

"Vampire 101... don't wear your breakfast to school!" Caroline angrily coaches. Elena looks around to make sure there is no one in the stalls, listening in

"Chill out. It was just a blood bag." Tyler defends

"From where?" Caroline interrogates

"Rebekah hooked me up."

"Rebekah? And what are you even talking to her for?"

"Klaus told her to keep a watch on me. Protect his new asset."

"His what? Why are you amused by this?"

"I'm his first successful hybrid, Caroline. Don't you think that's the tiniest bit awesome?"

"Oh, wow! I cannot believe you just said that."

"So, I'm going to go. Good luck." Elena awkwardly interrupts their couples fight before leaving the bathroom, only to run into Stefan on the way out

"Hello, Elena." Stefan smiles smugly

"What are you doing here?" Elena questions

"What do you mean? I'm going back to school. Go Timberwolves!"

"What? Why?"

"Klaus wants me to keep an eye on you. I'm just doing what I'm told."

"I'm going to be late for class." Elena attempts to walk off but Stefan stops her before she can get far

"Oh, class is this way." Stefan reminds her

"Let go of me, Stefan."

"Elena, do you think I want to be a senior for the 100th time? No. But if I don't have a choice in the matter, then neither do you."

"I said let go of me." Elena persists just as Alaric arrives

"Let her go." Alaric bravely stands up to Stefan who retaliates by shoving the teacher up against the locker with a lot of force

"Stefan, stop it!" Elena yells

"You're not gonna want to get in my way. Okay Ric? I will see you both in history." Stefan walks off

Soon after, Alaric and Elena are in his classroom

"What the hell is he doing here?" Alaric asks

"Klaus compelled him to watch over me. Apparently I'm one of Klaus's assets now that my blood is the only way to create a hybrid." She answers

"Now he's a bodyguard?"

"I don't know what he is. But he's definitely not Stefan." Elena sadly says. Then the school bell rings

"Look, his being here is not good for any of us. We have to do something." Elena sighs just as the students start to enter the classroom. Elena quickly walks to her seat and Caroline sits down next to her. Another student sits down next to Elena on her other side. Stefan enters and walks towards the poor student

"You're in my seat." Stefan snarls. The scared student scurries off and Stefan sits in the seat. Caroline looks at him.

"Welcome back, seniors. Let's turn our brains back on, starting with this country's original founders... the Native Americans." Alaric starts but then Rebekah walks in

"What about the Vikings?" Rebekah cuts in and sits down in an empty seat. Tyler, Elena and Caroline all stare at her.

"There's no evidence that Viking explorers actually settled in the United States. Who are you?" Alaric asks the blonde

"My name's Rebekah. I'm new. And history's my favourite subject." Rebekah smiles as the ones that know of her identity seem worried

Matt walks into the stoner pit and Vicki appears

"You have got no business in the stoner pit." Vicki jokes

"Figured you'd feel comfortable here." Matt quips

"Touche."

"So what do you mean that I can help you come back?"

"Right now, I can only come back when you're thinking of me. But there is a way that I can be free of that."

"How?"

"I know this sounds crazy but I have help from the other side."

"The other side?" But again before Vicki can answer Matt's question, they are irrupted. Jeremy walks into the stoner pit but doesn't see Vicki

"Dude, what are you doing over here?" Jeremy asks

"I could ask you the same question." Matt responds

"Just looking for my stoner lab partner. All right, see you around." Jeremy leaves and Matt turns back to Vicki

"Can he not see you anymore?" Matt asks

Jeremy is in the bathroom talking with Anna

"He was talking to Vicki right out there in the open." Jeremy explains

"How?" Anna questions

"When he died and came back, he must have started seeing her. She said that she could come back, that she had help on the other side."

"Help? What kind of help?"

In the stoner pit, Vicki and Matt are still talking

"Who's helping you?" Matt asks

"The witch I've been talking to says that there's a ritual. She can do magic from my side to push me over to yours." Vicki explains

Back in the bathroom, Jeremy and Anna are still talking.

"Is it even possible? Could she come back?" Jeremy questions

"I guess if she had a stronger foothold."

"Like an anchor?"

"Exactly. Right now, I'm tethered to you. My only access point to your side is through you. But if she were to get a stronger foothold." Anna says

"I'll be able to come and go as I please... When I want, where I want. I won't have to rely on you" Vicki explains to her brother

"But you'll still be a ghost, Vicki." Matt reminds her

"In a town full of vampires, werewolves, and witches, I'll fit right in."

"Seriously. You're going to make jokes about this?"

"Matt! Relax. No one else will be able to see me." Vicki says

"She's bad news, Jeremy. There's nothing but darkness around her." Anna tells Jeremy

"This is Vicki we're talking about. All right? She's not a bad person."

"You can't upset the balance of nature without a price. If she's using a witch's energy from the other side, you don't know what price she's going to pay." Anna explains

"I can be a part of this life again, Matt. Instead of being on the other side all alone. You won't have to be alone anymore either." Vicki cries to Matt

"What do I have to do?" Matt sighs

Out on the field, its football and cheerleading practise

"Has anybody seen Dana?" A cheerleader calls to the others as Rebekah arrives

"Sounds like you have an opening on the squad." Rebekah smiles

"What are you doing?" Caroline asks, standing next to a stretching Rebekah

"Hey. Hey. You can't just come here and infiltrate all of our lives." Caroline says

"I'm only interested in yours. Your spunk, your popularity." Then Rebekah looks over at the football practise

"Maybe even your boyfriend." Rebekah comments, eying the Lockwood

The football team is doing sprints and Tyler looks fed up.

"It's not the ballet, ladies. Let's move! Let's move!" The coach screams. Tyler stops in front of him

"I think we're done here, coach." Tyler says

"Did you have a mental breakdown, Lockwood? Get back in line."

"I have a better idea." Tyler starts then his eyes dilate

"Shut the hell up so we can go get drunk at the bonfire." Tyler compels

"Hit the showers, gentlemen." The coach announces and the team all cheer. Caroline storms over to her boyfriend

"Try to be a little more subtle, Tyler." Caroline tells

"Coming from the queen of subtlety? Relax. I'm in total control." Tyler retorts

"Then why are you acting like this?"

"Drop it, Caroline. I'm fine. I've never been better. Klaus has given me this... gift."

"What?!" Caroline screeches as some boys around them start to talk about Rebekah. Caroline and Tyler turn to look at Rebekah. She is doing multiple flips and ends with a split then gives a cocky smile to Caroline

"My God!" Caroline breathes annoyed

"Damn, girl's got moves." Tyler appreciates and Caroline gives him a dirty look

Meanwhile, Elena is running laps on the school track when Stefan starts running along side her.

"Look at you being all fit. Hey, you going to the bonfire tonight? Sounds like fun, right?" Stefan taunts

"Seriously, Stefan, leave me alone." Elena tries to change directions but he continues to follow her

"You think I'm annoying now? Wait till homecoming. Hey, who you bringing, by the way? I don't want to be weird." Stefan says just as a guy accidentally runs into Elena

"I'm sorry" The guy immediately apologises but Stefan pushes him to the ground

"Watch it, dick!" Stefan spits

"Who are you?!" Elena yells

"I'm the guy who's been assigned to protect a human blood bag. I mean, no offence or anything." Elena gives him one more disgusted look before leaving

"What?!" Stefan calls

**Pickett Mausoleum**

Katherine is holding the body of the grief stricken man over Mikael's face. The neck of the man is bleeding and it's dripping in Mikael's mouth. Mikael wakes up and his face is normal again.

"No! Get it away!" Mikael shouts

"You need blood." Katherine tells him

"Get it away from me!" Mikael begs and Katherine sighs before throwing the body away

"Happy?"

"Thank you."

"I remember you. Chicago,1920s. You were looking for Klaus." Katherine remembers and Mikael closes his eyes again

"You're not so scary for a... badass vampire vampire Hunter." Katherine says

**Some place**

Elena is lifting some weights on a bench when Damon and Aalleeyah enter

"What? Are you going to bench press a vampire?" Aalleeyah snarks

"Do you actually know what's happening right now? Stefan called me a human blood bag. He's a completely different person." Elena answers. Damon walks over to her and presses down on the weight, making it really hard for Elena to keep the weight up

"Unh! What are you doing?" Elena groans

"Helping you out."

"Damon!"

"Come on, Buffy!"

"Stop it!" Elena yells and he finally stops as Aalleeyah giggles in the background. Hearing her laugh, Damon smiles.

"Like one obnoxious Salvatore isn't bad enough." Elena sits up on the bench

"You called. We're here. What's your plan, oh warrior princess?" Damon asks,

"I want to lock Stefan up, at least until this Mikael guy comes, kills Klaus, and the compulsion breaks."

"Compulsion or not, Stefan's high on human blood, Okay? A lot of it."

"You've gotten him off of it before." Elena reminds Damon

"This is different. It's not a stint in rehab, Elena. His humanity's gone. Light's out. No one's home." Aalleeyah interjects

"Then do it for me, Damon. Every single time I look at him, I feel like I'm going to break. And I'm not going to give him that satisfaction." Elena begs and Damon looks to Aalleeyah for her input. She just shrugs. He sighs before taking her hand and putting it to his chest

"What are you doing?" Elena asks

"Feel that? It's a sternum. Solid plate of bone." He then spins her around, takes her in his arms and puts his fingers to her back.

"Right here, just below the ribcage, next to the spine, that's your way to a vampire's heart." Damon then take away his fingers

"I'll do whatever it is you need me to do, Elena." Damon tells her and she looks him

"No one going to hurt you. Especially not my brother." Damon says, but not looking at Elena. He's looking at Aalleeyah. Shortly after, Aalleeyah and Damon walk back to the car

"Well that was.. intimate" Aalleeyah comments as they walk to his car

"Are you jealous?" He smirks

"No"

"Just so you know, I was thinking of you when I was with her" He whispers in her ear as she is about to open the car door. She turn around to face him and finds his face inches from her.

"You're gross" She whispers to him before getting in the car.

**Mystic Falls High School**

After a going home to get Aalleeyah changed **(outfit on profile)**, her and Damon walk into Alaric's classroom to meet Alaric, Elena and Caroline

"I'll lure Stefan away from the bonfire. Then when he's distracted…" Elena starts

"I'll shoot him." Alaric finishes

"Can't Bonnie just ju-ju him or something?" Damon asks

" I'm trying to keep Bonnie out of this. I don't trust that Stefan won't hurt her."

"What about Leeyah?" Caroline suggests

"Yeah, what about me Elena?" Aalleeyah challenges

"I just… don't really trust you considering you spent the summer with them both" Elena says quietly

"Well that's rude" Aalleeyah says

"Caroline, are you covered?" Elena gets back on topic

"Yes! I will make sure that the old Forbes jail cell is prepped and ready." The blonde replies

"We're forgetting a key player here. Rebekah? Wherever Stefan goes, the blond ponytail tends to follow." Damon says

"Which is why it's your job to keep her away." Elena instructs

"How?! She's an original. Last time I checked, we're out of daggers." Damon reminds her

"So then preoccupy her with your charm."

"Might have better luck finding the dagger." Alaric interjects and Aalleeyah stifles a laugh

"Are you ever not going to be mad at me for a day?"

"Doubtful." Alaric remarks

"Fine, Ill distract her but I'm taking Aalleeyah with me"

"No thanks."

"Too bad" Damon winks as Tyler walks in

"Sorry I'm late. What's going on?" Tyler questions

"We need you to raid your mom's vervain supply. Enough to keep Stefan down for a while." Elena tells him

"You can't do that to Stefan." Tyler says

"Why not?" Caroline asks

"Trust me, Tyler, it's in his best interest." Elena continues

"Yeah. It's not in Klaus's." Tyler answers

"But Klaus is the bad guy, Tyler. You know, why are you acting like some freaky, hybrid, slave minion." Caroline wonders

"Uh-oh" Aalleeyah says

"What?" Alaric asks

"Klaus made me who I am, Caroline. I owe him everything." Tyler defends

"Oh, boy." Damon says

"Okay, can we cool it on the commentary, please." Caroline shouts

"What is going on?" Elena asks as Damon and Aalleeyah share a look. Aalleeyah eyes a nearby vervain dart and discreetly passes it Damon

"I'm just going to go." Tyler is about to walk out when Damon super speeds over to him and shoves the vervain dart into his deck. Tyler collapses from the vervain.

"What are you doing?!" Caroline screeches

"He's been sired." Damon informs

"What?"

"Sired. He feels loyal to Klaus because Klaus's blood created him." Aalleeyah explains for Damon

"Loyal how?" Elena questions

"He'll seek acceptance from his master. It's really rare. But maybe not so much in hybrids." Aalleeyah describes

"So how do I fix him?" Caroline questions

"Get a new boyfriend." Damon tells and Caroline gives him a dirty look before he walk out. Elena and Alaric soon follow and Caroline and Aalleeyah remain behind

"So what's going on with you and Damon?" Caroline asks her best friend

"Nothing" Aalleeyah shrugs

"Are you sure? Because you have spent the entire day with him so far"

"I like to bully him" Aalleeyah defends

"Do you? Or do you still love him?"

"You know what, I don't think your exactly in the position to give relationship advice right now, considering your boyfriend is a bloodsucking maniac" Aalleeyah spits at a stunned Caroline

"I'm sorry Care" Aalleeyah sighs but Caroline just walks out.

**AN: I know! I know! I'm a terrible person for not getting them back together! But trust me, I have a way more romantic way for them to get back together. Just a reminder to not worry, this is a Aalleeyah and Damon story and no matter what will be end game **


	12. Smells Like Teen Spirit 3x06 Part 2

Rebekah is at the bonfire, attempting to pour herself a beer when Stefan walks over to her

"You all right there?" Stefan asks

"I thought Tyler would be here." Rebekah complains

"You're into Tyler now? That's kind of fickle."

"When you're willing to give me the time of day again, then we'll talk. Until then, a girl has needs." Rebekah sasses as Elena arrives and pours herself some beer.

"Excuse me." Elena says

"Elena, hi. What are you doing?" Stefan greets

"I'm having fun, Stefan. You have a problem with that?" Elena downs the whole glass of beer

"All right, take it easy. We both know you're kind of a lightweight." Stefan reminds her

"Uh-huh. Really? You think I'm going to let a blood addict tell me how to drink?" Elena snaps before walking off

**Matt's House**

Vicki and Matt are standing in the garage with candles all around them. Matt places a picture in front of the candles and grabs a knife before slicing his hand open

"Concentrate on me, Matty." Vicki coaches

"This is too weird." Matt breathes

"Just focus. This is a good thing." Vicki continues. Matt moves his hand so the blood drips onto the picture

"Now say you accept me." She teaches

"I accept you." Matt recites

Wind starts to swoosh around them and the lit candles grow bigger flames. Some smoke escapes from the picture and then suddenly everything goes back to normal. The door closes and Matt, afraid, falls onto Vicki and she catches him

"Did you just…?" Vicki trails off

"I felt that." Matt whispers and Vicki touches his face

"I feel that, too."

"It worked. Oh!" Vicki and her brother share a hug

"I'm here, Matty!"

**Mystic Falls High School**

Jeremy and Bonnie are talking in the hallway

"Did you talk to Anna about this?" Bonnie asks him

"She's on the other side, Bonnie. Okay. I thought she might know something." Jeremy defends

"About what? I thought they were all alone over there."

"Somehow Vicki's been communicating with some super strong witch."

"If there's another witch involved, don't you think you should have come to me before you went to Anna?" Bonnie says as Anna appears next to Jeremy

"Tell her not to be upset. I was just trying to help." Anna begs

"Not now, Anna." Jeremy tells the ghost

"She's here?" Bonnie questions, not being about to see her

"She's just trying to help."

"I can't... I can't deal with this right now."

"Bonnie!"

"Matt's trying to resurrect his dead sister. I think I'll go deal with that instead." Bonnie then storms off

**Matt's House**

Vicki is touching the candles

"Ah, I can feel this. I can feel everything." Vicki says, amazed and happy

"The Witch didn't mention this part?" Matt asks

"Makes sense. Our deal was that she'd help me do what I need to do."

"What are you talking about? What deal, Vic?"

"Well, if I want to stay here, I have to help her restore the balance. Klaus' hybrids can't be allowed to survive."

"You can't kill Tyler, Vicki."

"Not Tyler, Matt. It's Elena who's the key to creating the hybrids."

"What? Vicki, no!" Matt protests but she hits him and knocks him out

"I'm sorry, Matty. But I want to stay." Vicki sighs

**Mystic Falls High School**

At the bonfire, some students are holding a guy up by his legs so he can do a keg stand. Everyone in the crowd is chanting "drink", including a laughing Elena. Stefan looks over at her and she notices and raises her glass to him and drinks. He drinks as well.

Rebekah is sitting on a log, roasting marshmallows when Damon sits down next to her

"What? No friends your own age?" Rebekah teases

"Like you can talk." Damon

"Is this supposed to be fun? I've been through 10 of these." Rebekah says, referring to her mushy marshmallow

"No, you're just looking at it all wrong. This is a little rough on the outside." Damon removes the burnt bit from the marshmallow

"But the inside... Yum." He puts it on his finger and she sucks it off.

"Mmm. It's good."

"Yep."

Elena is staring at them when Stefan joins her

"What's that look?" Stefan questions

"What look?" Elena sighs

"My brother's got his flirt on, and you're jealous."

"I'm not jealous."

"It's all right. Be jealous by all means. I'm sure Damon will be thrilled. Although I don't think Aalleeyah will be" Stefan informs and the two look over at Aalleeyah. She's standing in a crowd, with cheerleaders all around her but she looks very bored. She looks up and sees Stefan and Elena looking at her. She politely excuses herself from the clingy girls and walks over to the her sister and Stefan.

"Argh I now remember why I was so happy to leave high school. Peepy, over the top cheerleaders are so not my thing. I have no idea how you can do this over and over again Stef" Aalleeyah complains.

"Lots of time and patience" He tells her

"So what are we talking about?" Aalleeyah asks the two. Stefan nods his head over to Rebekah and Damon flirting.

"What about it?"

"Elena's jealous" Stefan says

"I'm not jealous, Stefan." Elena protests

"All right. That's my mistake."

"Whatever. I'm out of here." Elena walks off

"So how you doing Stef?" Aalleeyah asks him

"I'm feeling better than I have in a while." Stefan smiles

"Yeah, those pesky human emotions can be such a bother"

"You're the only one not trying to get me to turn them back on"

"The way I see it, it's your friggin' life, screw it up how ever you want" She shrugs and walks off.

Bonnie is talking on the phone with Matt

"Matt! Matt, slow down. What happened?" Bonnie soothes to a freaking out Matt

"I messed up, Bonnie." Matt says

"What? How? Where is she?"

A guy smoking a joint is sitting on a car. He puts the joint down and leaves. Vicki walks over, looks around and then takes the joint.

Damon and Rebekah are still on the log and he passes her a marshmallow sandwich

"Can't believe you've never had one of these before." Damon says

"Well, I've been in a casket for 90 years." Rebekah defends

"That's no excuse." Damon argues as she eats

"Why are you being so nice to me? You hate me. You should be mean."

"Well, I could be mean if that's what you're into."

"You're distracting me. Why?"

"Just trying to be a good housemate."

"There's never a fair fight between us, Damon. Remember that." Rebekah then stabs him in the stomach with a wooden stick and leaves. He groans, sits down and pulls the stick out

"Smooth" Aalleeyah comments with a giggle as she walks up to him, beer in hand

"Shut up" He hisses at her

"Rude" She says, referring to his tone

"I don't care Aalleeyah." He gets up and walks away, but not before snatching the beer from her hand. Slightly hurt by his coldness, Aalleeyah walks off into the woods to be alone

**Lockwood's Mansion**

Tyler wakes up and Caroline is there

"What the hell? How did I get home?" Tyler asks, confused

"I brought you here. You were being a d-bag." Caroline explains

"What is your problem today?"

"My problem is you've been sired. Do you even know what that means? It means that you put Klaus' needs first. He is your master now."

"I'm not anyone's pet, Caroline. He doesn't control me."

"Well, something's got to be controlling you. Because I don't know why else you'd be acting like the old you."

"The old me?"

"Yeah. The old you. The pre-werewolf you. You know, the obnoxious you that I would never be friends with. The you who would treat Aalleeyah like crap. Remember him?" She starts to leave but he stops her

"Whoa! Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait. I'm sorry. I don't want to be that guy. I hated that guy." Tyler says

"You're a vampire now, Tyler. Everything about your personality is heightened. So you have to be careful."

"I will. I promise. Just...Don't hate me. Everything I like about me is you." They then share a kiss

**Mystic Falls High School**

A drunk Elena is laying on the bleachers and staring at the sky when Stefan arrives.

"I used to know every constellation. How did I forget them all?" Elena slurs

"You're drunk. You need to go home." Stefan says as she gets up

"Fine. Unh. Let me find my car."

"You're joking, right?"

"Uh-oh. It's the fun police. I thought that ripper Stefan was supposed to be the life of the party."

"Well, all right, I'm driving you home. Come on." Stefan informs as she climbs over the railing

"What are you, 5? Get down." Stefan commands

"Why? Are you afraid that I'm going to…" Elena almost falls off

"Oh. Ha. That was close. Klaus would not be happy with you." Elena giggles

"You're hilarious."

"Look, Stefan, no hands." She takes her hands away and almost falls. Stefan is no longer amused. She laughs and falls off the bleachers. She screams as she falls but Stefan speeds to catch her

"I knew you'd catch me." Elena breathes as the look into each others eyes. He lets her go as Alaric arrives and shoots him up with vervain darts. He falls to the ground, unconscious.

"You okay?" Alaric asks Elena

"Yeah. I'm... Fine."

"You look, uh, not sober."

"The plan worked. That's all that matters. Let's just get him out of here." Elena says

**In the woods**

Aalleeyah is lying on her back in the woods, looking up at the sky and smoking a joint she stole from someone. Damon stumbles into the woods and finds her. He comes and lays down next to her. For a while they don't say anything.

"You know, this is my favourite place in the entire world" Aalleeyah says, taking puff of her joint

"Why?" He asks, confused as to why she would chose the middle of the woods in a small town

"For many reasons. It's quiet, it's beautiful and it reminds me of my childhood." Aalleeyah explains and turns her head to look at Damon. He nods his head, asking her to continue

"When I was little, Elena and I would come out into the woods to play hide and seek. It was awesome because it was so big and I would always win" She laughs, remembering one of her favourite childhood memories.

"That's cute" He smiles.

"What's your favourite place in the world?" She asks softly.

"Now? This is." He decides. She smiles at her as she stares into his eyes. He starts to lean in and she closes the gap, kissing him. It first started out sweetly, but soon it becomes heated. He super speeds them off the ground and pushes her against a tree as he starts to suckle on her neck. She then vamp speeds them off, out of the woods.

**Mystic Falls High School **

In the carpark, Elena opens Alaric's truck and he places the still unconscious stefan in it. Elena hops in the passenger seat. Vicki, who is smoking the joint nearby, watches them. She looks at the floor and blows the joint.

Matt and Bonnie are in a classroom in the school.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't think she'd do something like this. I trusted her." Matt apologises

"You need to tell me exactly what you did to let Vicki out. So I know exactly how to send her back." Bonnie instructs

Alaric closes the trunk and goes to get in the car but he spots a gas can on the floor.

"I see all the geniuses came out to the bonfire tonight." Alaric jokes. Vicki throws the joint on the gas covered floor. The line of gas that leads to the car, starts a large fire. Alaric's car gets set on fire with Elena and Stefan still inside it. Alaric tries to open Elena's door but he can't.

"Elena! Elena! Open the door!" Alaric yells. She tries herself but fails

"I can't! It won't open! What the hell?" Elena screams. Vicki appears in the car next to Elena but the panicking Gilbert can't see or hear the ghost

"I'm sorry, Elena." Vicki apologises. Alaric runs to another car and finds a lacrosse stick. He grabs it and tries to break the door with it but it doesn't work. Elena tries with her feet but again, it doesn't work. The fire is getting stronger

Matt lights a candle as Bonnie examines the grimoire.

"I found a spell that can block whatever magic is helping Vicki." Bonnie explains

"What do I do?" Matt asks

"Give me your hand." He does as told and cuts open his hand with a knife

Elena coughs due to the lack of oxygen. She looks over at Stefan.

"Stefan!" Elena yells. Stefan wakes up and Elena almost collapses. He breaks the trunk off with his feet

In the classroom, Bonnie starts casting a spell.

Elena joins Stefan and attempts to get out. Vicki tries to catch her but she can't

Vicki appears in the classroom where Bonnie and Matt are.

"What is she doing?" Vicki asks, scared

"Fixing my mistake." Matt replies

"Make her stop."

"Bonnie…"

"The spell is working, Matt. She's still here because of you." Bonnie continues to cast a spell as Matt looks at his sister

"Matt, please." Vicki begs Matt

"I can't let you hurt anyone, Vicki."

"I won't. I'll stop. Just, please, don't make me go."

"I have to. This is wrong. You shouldn't be here."

"I'm sorry. I just didn't want to be alone anymore."

"Neither did I. But I have to let you go." Matt sadly says as Bonnie continues her spell

"Goodbye, Vick." Matt smiles sadly as his sister disappears

"She's gone." Matt breathes

Alaric helps Elena get out of the burning truck

"Hurry up before it blows!" Alaric screams

"Wait! Wait, wait, wait!" Elena goes to grab Stefan and Alaric helps. The three ran away from the car just before it explodes

**Salvatore's House**

After super speeding them out of the woods, Aalleeyah brings them back to Damon's bedroom. He continues to suck her neck as she moans in ecstasy. Aalleeyah rushes them over to the bed and straddles his waist. She giggles seeing his lust filled face before kissing him. I assume you can guess what happened after ;)

**Lockwood's Mansion**

Caroline is putting on her dress while a naked Tyler lays down on the bed with a sheet around his waist

"You're always running out on me." Tyler complains

"You have to earn the overnighter." Caroline says

"I consider that a challenge." Tyler remarks as she laughs and puts her jacket on

"Bye."

"Bye." They kiss before she leaves. Once she is gone, Rebekah appears

"What are you doing here?" Tyler asks

"I have something for you."

"What?"

"A little present." The blonde leaves and returns with a girl who already has a wound on her neck

"You should go." Tyler replies

"You sure? I think my brother would want his hybrid to indulge in everything life has to offer." Rebekah bites into her wrist. Unable to resist, Tyler rushes over and bites her neck

**Pickett Mausoleum**

Katherine is lighting candles as Mikael awakens

"I apologise for my outburst. It would have made more sense had you known that I've been denying myself human blood for as long as I can remember. Why is it that you awoke me?" Mikael asks

"I thought you might know how to kill Klaus. But something tells me that I've been sorely misinformed." Katherine responds

"Would you mind helping me with these? I can assure you there's no way I can kill Klaus from beneath them."

"Does that you mean you do know how to kill him?"

"I can kill Klaus. And I will." She breaks his chains

"Thank you." He thanks

"A little blood will grease those muscles up real quick. Just saying…"

"I don't feed on living things."

"Then what do you eat?" Katherine asks. He doesn't answer, just grabs her and bites into her neck, drinking her blood

**Gilbert's House**

Jeremy is tries calling Bonnie but she doesn't answer so he leaves her a message.

"Bonnie, come on. Stop dodging my calls. Don't you think we should at least talk about this?" Jeremy hangs up ands sits on his bed and Anna appears

"I shouldn't be here." Anna sighs

"No kidding." Jeremy snorts

"No, I mean, I shouldn't be here, Jeremy. Why are you thinking about me when you're calling her?" Anna asks

"I didn't think I was. Look, I don't know. Okay. I don't know what I'm doing, Anna. The problem is I don't think I can stop thinking about you."

I can't stop thinking about you, either." Anna sits down next to Jer

"What are we going to do?" Jeremy questions. Anna holds her hand up and Jeremy touches it and looks surprised. He takes her hand

"Do you...Feel this?" Jeremy asks

"What's going on? I can feel you. How can I feel you?"

**Salvatore's House**

After a few passionate rounds of love making, Aalleeyah and Damon are naked under the covers of his bed.

"I gotta go" Aalleeyah announce before getting out of the bed and trying to get her clothes back on

"Why don't you stay? We can spend the day together" Damon pouts and Aalleeyah pauses her movements and takes a sigh

"Damon, you know how you meet those fake girls at bars and take them home? Then the next day when you wake up and they are still there and want to make you breakfast and spend the day with you like they're more than just a quick fuck?" Aalleeyah asks and he nods

"Well you're being that girl" Aalleeyah says and Damon looks hurt

"Why can't I be more than just a quick fuck to you?" Damon asks and Aalleeyah hops back in bed with him

"I've told you why. I can forgive the kiss with my sister because it was her fault but I can't forgive you for shacking up with another girl while I was going through hell." Aalleeyah explains

"And I've apologised for that. Why can't you forgive me?

"Because you broke my heart" Aalleeyah whispers and strokes his cheek lightly with her thumb before getting out of the bed. She finishes getting dressed and grabs the rest of her things and walks out of the room. Damon sighs loudly, not liking how that went. He closes his eyes, hoping to get some sleep but he suddenly hears a large bump coming from downstairs. He gets out of the bed and puts his clothes on before walking down the stairs

"Leeyah?" He calls out but gets no response. He looks around and finds Aalleeyah unconscious on the ground in the hallway. He head is bloody and so is the wall. He can tell the large bang was her head being rammed against the wall. Before he can react, somebody hits him hard from behind. He falls to the floor and opens his eyes, seeing the thought to be dead Mason standing above him

"This is going to be fun." Mason smirks

**AN: I'm so sorry for not updating. I usually update when I get a review but I got no reviews last chapter :( so please review this one! :) **


	13. Ghost World 3x07 Part 1

**Salvatore's House**

Damon is tied to a chair, with a fireplace stoker in his chest. He wakes up drowsily and looks around. He sees his daylight ring on the floor and then he looks to his left and finds Aalleeyah also tied to a chair, still unconscious. Unknown to him, Mason is watching him

"Oh, you got to be kidding me." Damon groans

"Hurts, doesn't it?" Mason says, but Damon can't hear him

"Oh, Stefan." Damon calls and his younger brother enters

"Low blow, Stefan. Low blow." Damon informs

"What the hell happened to you guys?"

"Whatever twisted ripper game this is, leave us out of it."

"I didn't do this."

"Quit screwing around!"

"I didn't." Stefan inspects the chains

"It's pretty messed up though, isn't it?" Stefan says

"Yep." Stefan pulls out the iron stick and Damon screams from the pain. Stefan begins to get rid of the chains but then stops and leaves

"Yeah, not to worry. I'll just untangle us myself." Damon comments and removes his chains. Before he can get out from the chair though, Mason opens the curtains and sunlight radiates over Damon's skin. He yells in agony.

He rushes over to the curtains and re closes them. After recovering from his burns, he unties Aalleeyah and picks her up bridal style and places her on the couch. Damon looks at her for a moment before shaking her. She wakes up and looks around confused.

"What happened?" Aalleeyah moans

"I think we might have a ghost problem"

**The town**

Everyone is preparing for the Night of Illuminations by hangings lanterns from the trees. Carol Lockwood is up front, making a speech to the town.

"As a long-time member of the historical society, I am especially proud to be kicking off this day of festivities. Thank you, volunteers. Tonight, we turn off our town's lights and flare up our lanterns in honour of the night of illumination started by our founders 150 years ago. Here's founding family member Tobias Fell with a history lesson." Carol Lockwood announces. Everybody applauds and Alaric and Jeremy are in the ground listening.

"What are we doing here?" Jeremy asks

"Tobias Fell is the head of the history department. I didn't have a choice." Alaric replies

"All right, that explains what you're doing here."

"Well, I'm the one who can fail you if you don't help me out." Alaric jokes as Elena joins the two

"Hey, sorry I'm late. What did I miss?" Elena asks. Anna appears but only Jeremy can see her

"Just a bunch of historical lies." Anna answers but Elena didn't hear

"You didn't miss anything." Jeremy says as Tobias Fell starts making his speech

"The first illumination was held in celebration with the new found prosperity that Mystic Falls enjoyed after the war." Tobias starts

"After the founders stole from all the vampires." Anna comments making Jeremy chuckle and Elena notices and looks at him

"What's so funny?" Elena asks and Jeremy looks toward the stage. Elena faces back to the stage as well

"Safe from the vampires." Anna continues to put in her opinion. Jeremy smiles and Anna smiles as well. She looks at him and takes his hand

Meanwhile nearby, Caroline is helping Bonnie hang some lanterns from the trees

"So when you did the spell to send Vicki away, did that get rid of Anna, too?" Caroline questions

"I wish. All I did was block the magic that was helping Vicki get a physical foothold here. Jeremy's still got a direct line to the other side, and as long as he wants to see Anna and she wants to see him, she's still here." Bonnie says sadly

"Okay, you don't think I can actually resist commenting on that."

"There. You commented."

"Bonnie…"

"What do you want me to say, Caroline? I went against the balance of nature when I brought Jeremy back to life, and now I'm paying the consequences."

"Well, I want you to say you're not okay with it."

"I'm a thousand times not okay with it. I just don't know what to do about it." Bonne explains just as Damon pulls up beside them in his car

"Greetings, blondie. Witchy. I think you got your voodoo wires all crossed when you got rid of Vicki Donovan." Damon informs bitterly

"What do you mean, why?" Bonnie asks

"Because I'm pretty sure Leeyah and I just got spit-roasted by Mason Lockwood's ghost."

"What?" Bonnie breathes

"And why would you think that?" Caroline questions

"Maybe because he chained me to a chair and shoved a hot poker in my chest. Let's just say I'm having déjà vu."

"I thought you said that ghosts couldn't physically interact with people." Caroline asks the Bennet

"They can't." Bonnie answers

"Yeah, well, I don't have time for a vengeful Lockwood. When I kill someone, they're supposed to stay dead. Whatever you screwed up, fix it." Damon drives off. Matt is on the other side of the road, looking at them

**Mystic Grill**

Jeremy, Elena, Alaric and Aalleeyah **(Outfit of profile)** are sitting outside the Mystic Grill with Stefan's journals on the table.

"Hey, Jer, I need you to help me with something." Elena states

"What's up?"

"I've been going through Stefan's old journals. Every single time that he's gone off the rails in the past, his best friend Lexi's been the one to bring him back."

"So where is she now that we need her?" Alaric questions

"She's dead." Aalleeyah answers and Elena looks at her, confused

"How did you know that?"

"Damon tells me everything" She notifies

"And you want me to try to reach her, don't you?" Jeremy asks Elena

"I thought if I knew how she did it, maybe I could help him."

"I don't even know if she's on the other side."

"Is that what it's called?"

"That's what Anna calls it. There's not like an official brochure or anything."

"So what is it, like some sort of supernatural purgatory?" Alaric asks

"Well, Anna said it's like being here with all of us, only we can't see her or hear her. And she can't interact with anyone. She's all alone." Jeremy explains as Anna appears in an empty seat

"Vicki could interact. She blew up my car." Alaric reminds him

"Vicki had help from a witch on the other side. Anna...She's doing this all by herself."

"I'm just saying, maybe we learned our lesson about summoning dead people." Alaric worries

**The town**

Matt is speaking with Bonnie and Caroline

"I haven't seen Vicki, I swear. I sent her back like you told me to." Matt promises

"Are you sure? Because she has just as much reason to haunt Damon as Mason Lockwood does." Bonnie

"She's gone, Bonnie. If she was here, I'd know it."

"Why do you think it's Vicki and not Mason?" Caroline asks

"Because if any ghost other than Vicki Donovan has a physical foothold on our side, then that means Damon's right and something has gone really, really wrong." Bonnie replies

"I've had enough of this ghost stuff to last forever. So you guys can leave me out of this one." Matt walks off

"I feel so sad for him. It took a lot for him to send his sister away." Caroline sympathises for the boy to Bonnie

"Yeah."

"So much strength as a man."

"I've got a ghost problem to deal with, Caroline. Save the Jeremy lecture for later." Bonnie goes to grab her hag but it's open and all her things are on the floor. Just as she is about to pick her grimoire up, there's some wind and it opens up to a page

"Okay, did your grimoire just…" Caroline starts

"I think so." Bonnie picks the grimoire up and reads the page

"Okay, please tell me that's a recipe for witch cookies."

"It's a manifestation spell. It's used to reveal veiled matter."

"What's veiled matter?"

"Ghosts." Bonnie breathes

**Mystic Grill**

"Do you think it's even possible to contact Lexi?" Elena asks her brother

"I don't know. I didn't have an emotional connection with her. I never even met her." Jeremy explains

"Can we just drop it, please?" Alaric begs

"No, I can't drop it, Ric. I don't know what else to do." Elena sighs

"Don't you think we have a few too many dead vampires in our past to be sitting here thinking of them watching us?"

"I don't think all supernatural spirits go to the other side. I think some of them find peace." Anna says. Jeremy looks to her but to the other three, all they see is Jeremy looking at an empty chair"Is Anna here right now?" Aalleeyah questions

"Don't tell them I'm here. They won't like it." Anna says

"No, no. I'm going to go, uh, check my work schedule." Jeremy gets up and leaves as Stefan arrives

"Hey, guys. Who forgot to invite me to the family summit?" Stefan spots the journals and picks one up and flicks through it

"Hmm? Wow. All these words. I forgot how much I used to care." Stefan says emotionless

"I didn't." Elena states

"You know, Elena, it's probably best you not torture yourself with memories from the past. It's best we both just move on and accept things as they are."

"You don't have to be here, Stefan." Alaric tells him

"You know what, Alaric, you're right. I don't. But Elena's here, and I look out for Elena. Besides, there's going to be people everywhere tonight. So there's going to be lots to eat." Stefan smirks. Aalleeyah giggles in response but Elena looks at him in surprise and disgust. He laughs

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding. Loosen up like your sister. No wonder everyone likes her better" Stefan stands up and leaves. Elena turns to Aalleeyah

"Seriously?" Elena asks her sister

"What? I happen to like to new Stefan" Aalleeyah shrugs

"Why? Because he's just like Damon"

"Why do you like Damon? Is it because he's the new Stefan" Aalleeyah retorts. Elena glares at before turning to Ric

"I can't drop it, Ric." Elena declares

**Abandoned House**

At the abandoned house, Bonnie and Caroline walk into a room

"So this is where you brought Jeremy back to life?" Caroline asks, looking around

"Yeah. Sorry, I know it's creepy, but we needed a private place around here to do the spell." Bonnie apologises

"Hmm. There's no chance it's haunted by the hundred dead witches who were horrifically burned to death in this very spot, is there?"

"They're not here anymore. And they made it clear they were never coming back.

"Right. A pinkie swear?"

**Mystic Grill**

Jeremy and Anna walk into a restroom

"What's wrong?" Anna asks

"Why did you tell me to lie?" Jeremy questions

"Aalleeyah will use her magic to get rid of me and Elena is Bonnie's best friend. She won't like what's going on between us."

"What is going on between us? I mean, how are we able to touch? Vicki had to use magic to do that."

"I don't know. Honestly, I have no idea."

"This witch on the other side that gave Vicki her foothold, is she helping you now?"

"What? No! I'm all alone, Jeremy, I told you that."

"Swear to me."

"I swear. I'm not any danger to you or anybody, I promise. Hey. I need you to believe me." Anna holds his hand

"I shouldn't even be talking to you. This is not okay."

"Then send me away. I'm only here because you want to be with me as much as I want to be with you. Send me away, Jeremy. It's that easy."

"I don't know why this is happening or when it's going to stop. But before it's done... I have to do this." Jeremy leans in and kisses her

**Abandoned House**

Caroline is lighting some candles

"Ready? Do you need me to do…" Caroline trails off as Bonnie is already casting the spell

"Right. Okay." Caroline comments as Bonnie continues and wind starts to fly around them

**Mystic Grill**

Elena, Aalleeyah and Alaric are(Alaric and Elena are inside)

"I'll grab Jeremy." Alaric says

"I'll be at the bar" Aalleeyah walks off and sits at one of the barstools

"I'll be right back." Elena announces and heads towards the restrooms. Damon approaches Alaric

"You know, I've had enough vampires today, thanks." Alaric hisses

"Oh, come on. Have a drink with me. We've got trouble." Damon tries to bait

"No, you've got trouble. See, we're not a team. You tried to kill me. All right? We're not friends. I don't like you anymore."

"Ah! But remember back when you liked me and we conspired to kill Uncle werewolf Mason Lockwood?"

"Yeah, and?"

"I think he's still a little pissed."

**Abandoned House**

Bonnie is still casting the spell. There is a lot of wind in the room and everything moves

"Bonnie, I don't like this. Bonnie…" Caroline yells. Suddenly somebody grabs onto Bonnie's hands. It's Grams

"Oh, my God. Is that your…?" Caroline exclaims

"Grams." Bonnie breathes, shocked

**Mystic Grill**

Elena walks into the restroom. She sees Jeremy and Anna kissing

"Anna?" Elena questions

**The street**

Stefan is walking when he sees Lexi

"Lexi!" Stefan says

**Mystic Grill**

Damon and Alaric are at the bar. Suddenly, Mason arrives and they can both see him

"Mason." Alaric greets, stunned

"God, I miss whiskey." Mason chugs the glass then smashes it onto Damon's forehead.

"Told ya." Damon tells Alaric

**A street**

Aalleeyah is walking down a dark street, on her way home when suddenly she is shot in the neck with several vervain darts. She feels dizzy and drops to the ground. She looks up just in time to see the blurry face of her attacker before he snaps her neck

**AN: Sorry for the weirdness from this chapter before! Hate when it does that :) **


	14. Ghost World 3x07 Part 2

**The street**

Lexi and Stefan are facing each other with shock covering Stef's face.

"Hi." Lexi smiles

"You're dead." Stefan breathes

"Well, technically, so are you."

"Then how the hell can I see…"

"See me? Yeah, I have no idea. And I have no idea how long it's going to last, so let's get right to the point. You're off the rails. Big time."

"Look, I don't know how you're here, but you need to leave me alone, okay?"

"Now what kind of a friend would I be if I didn't help you out of this mess you're in?"

"I don't want your help."

"You know, you say that every time. "I don't want your help, I don't want to get better, leave me alone.""

"Well, maybe you should listen this time."

"Or maybe I should do this."

Lexi slams his head a gains a car window and he falls to the ground, unconscious from the blow

**Abandoned House**

Bonnie cries as she looks at her grandmother in awe and happiness

"I can't believe you're here!" Bonnie cries

"Now stop your crying, we don't have time for tears." Sheila instructs

"Nice to see you again, Caroline." Sheila greets the blonde

"Hi, Miss Sheila." Caroline smiles

"A fine mess you've made, honey. The witches told you there'd be consequences to bringing Jeremy back and you did it anyway." Sheila tells Bonnie

"I didn't have a choice. I love him and I... I couldn't just let him go."

"I understand. But you cracked open the door to the other side. There's an old witch over here. She took advantage of it. She took advantage of you, honey. When you did that spell to send Vicki Donovan away, she wedged the door wide open. Giving a free pass to anybody with unfinished business."

"How do you know this?"

"Witches talk. Even on the other side. Who do you think makes all the rules?"

"What does the witch want?"

"That's original vampire business, not yours. I don't want you getting in the middle of that. I'm here because you upset the balance of nature. And it's your duty to set it right. You need to close that door." Sheila commands

**Mystic Grill**

Elena's on the phone with Caroline while still in the restroom with Anna and Jeremy

"How do we do that?" Elena asks

"Apparently the old witch can draw power from this side because of her talisman." Caroline responds

"Talisman... My necklace?"

"It's some ju-ju power source. And I know you're not going to like this, but Bonnie needs to destroy it."

"I just walked in on Jeremy kissing the reason I'm completely okay with that."

"What?! Are you kidding?"

"I wish. Look, I don't have the necklace. Damon has it somewhere. Text him. I'll call you right back." Elena hangs up and turns to Anna

"Elena…" Jeremy starts

"You need to disappear or evaporate or whatever it is that you ghosts do." Elena spits at Anna

"Hey, it's not her fault."

"You're right, it's yours." Elena says and Anna disappears

"How did this happen?" Elena asks Jer

"I don't know. Okay? I don't know. It just... it did. Elena, please. You can't tell Bonnie."

"Don't worry. I'm going to let you do that. Right after I help her send the ghosts away." Elena walks out and runs into Lexi. She stops in her tracks, surprised

"Looks like today was a good day to be thinking about me, Elena." Lexi smirks

"Lexi?" Elena asks

"Mm-hmm. Come with me."

"Where?"

"Ripper detox 101. Crash course." She catches her wrist

"I…" Elena starts  
"I'm sorry, did you not just say how desperate you were for my help in saving Stefan's life?" Elena looks to the restrooms where she just walked out of and looked back to Lexi

"Let's go." Elena and Lexi walk out

Damon's at the bar with Alaric and Mason, sending a text.

"I am never going to hear the end of that damn necklace." Damon complains

"One of you will pay for this, right? Cheers." Mason gulps down the drink

"Let's get to it. I killed you. You want revenge. Get in line."

"Actually, I want an apology." Mason answers and Alaric laughs at this

"Good luck with that." Alaric chuckles

"Don't you have a family to haunt? You know your nephew has turned into a mindless hybrid Minion." Damon informs Mason

"That's why I'm here. To help Tyler."

"Well, sorry to break it to you, buddy, but Tyler can't be helped. At least not while Klaus is alive. Which is, like, always."

"Not necessarily. Not if you found a weapon that could kill him."

"There is no weapon that... What do you know?"

"I know you need to apologize."

"You got to be kidding me." Damon groans

"Are you incapable of remorse? Just apologize!" Alaric yells

"You're right. I didn't have to kill you. I do a lot of things I don't have to do." Damon states and Mason laughs

"That's good enough." Mason shrugs and stands up

"Meet me at the old Lockwood cellar. Bring a shovel. Come alone." Mason instructs

"What, you're going to bury me alive?" Damon jokes

"Don't tempt me." Mason leaves. Damon looks at Alaric

**Unknown location**

In a dark, cold empty room, an unconscious Aalleeyah is tied up to a chair with vervain chains.

"Time to wake up" Her attacker smirks then hits her across the face. She awakens with a jump and a cry of pain. Her has droops as she spits out blood from her mouth from the vicious hit. Groggily, she raises her head slightly to get a look at her attacker. She pulls a shocked and confused face when she sees who the man is.

"Trevor" She breathes

**City Jail**

At the jail, Stefan is also tied to a chair while Elena and Lexi look at him

"Klaus really did a number on him, huh?" Lexi asks

"He compelled him to turn off his humanity." Elena informs

"Well, we're just going to have to convince him to turn it back on. I have to warn you, it's not going to be pretty."

"I can handle it." Elena strongly states. Lexi kicks Stefan

"Wake up, sleepyhead." Lexi sings and Stefan wakes up

"How you feelin'?" Lexi questions. He looks down at the chains holding him to the chair

"What is this? Let me out of here!" Stefan angrily screams

"Shh. Inside voices, please. I'm trying to get inside your head."

"Elena. Get rid of her, please." Stefan requests

"No." The girl replies

"First step, drying him out. Starve away the blood lust. Strip away the temptation."

"This isn't going to work, Lexi. You can't do this." Stefan says

"You heard the not pretty part?"

"I heard you." Elena answers. Lexi looks directly into Stefan's eyes

"What are you doing?" Stefan asks as he starts to look not so fine anymore. His hands and arms start to desiccate

"What are you doing, Lexi?!" Stefan screams

"Doing what I do best, sweetness. I'm saving your life."

**Old Lockwood Cellar**

Mason is lighting a lantern when Damon arrives, shovel in hand.

"I'm surprised you showed." Mason says

"You put a snag in my only other Klaus lead. So I'd say I'm highly motivated." Damon responds

"Mikael? Yeah. That didn't turn out so great, did it?"

"How do you know so much?"

"There's not much to do on the other side but sit around and watch other people screw things up."

"What are we looking for?"

"There's an old Lockwood family legend about a weapon that can kill an original vampire. Like the rest of their secrets, they kept it buried." Mason answers as he tries to break a wall with the shovel but fails.

"Oh, come on, give me the thing. Move." Damon snatches the shovel and using vampire speed, breaks down the world. They both take a peek inside the hole

"Go for it." Mason says

"You first."

"What, you think I'm leading you into a trap?"

"The thought crossed my mind." Mason walks in and Damon follows after him

**Unknown location**

Trevor has left the room and Aalleeyah is trying to wiggle her way out of the chains. Trevor walks back into the room and she acts normal, like she wasn't doing anything.

"I'm surprised you haven't gotten out yet" Trevor smirks at her unfortunate situation.

"I didn't really feel like leaving" She hisses sarcastically.

"Just to make sure you stay" Trevor pulls out something from his coat pocket and holds it up. Aalleeyah's eyes widen in fear as she eyes the syringe in his hand.

"Is that…"

"Werewolf venom? Sure is" He walks closer to her and she continues trying to get out of the chains before he can inject her

"I hear this stuff won't kill you but it will weaken you incredibly and render your magical abilities useless." He keeps inching closer to her and bends down when he reaches her. He grabs her bare forearm and keeps it still. Slowly, he injects her with the horrifying liquid. Instantly, Aalleeyah feels the effects. Her body feels much weaker and she struggles to keep her eyes open.

"Rest Aalleeyah. I want you to be awake when I torture you" He spits as she closes her eyes

**City Jail**

Stefan is completely visibly unwell

"I'm starving. I'm starving. I'm starving! Let me out! Let me out. Please let me out." Stefan screams

"What's happening?" Elena asks

"He's hallucinating. That's three months without any blood." Lexi explains

"Let me out!"

"Now he's at nine months." Stefan gets worse and worse as Lexi counts up

"Two years... Five." Lexi continues

"Did I ever tell you how glad I am that you're dead?" Stefan hisses

"Oh. I missed you, too, friend." Lexi sarcastically smiles. Elena's phone starts to ring and she walks outside the cell to answer it

"Hello?" Elena answers the call

"So the necklace isn't where Damon said it would be and now we can't reach Damon." Caroline complains

"Listen, I need you to get Bonnie to hold off on sending the ghosts back."

"What?! But you said you were in full support of getting rid of them."

"I was. I am. Look, Lexi's here and she's helping with Stefan."

"Okay, let's just find it first and then we'll choose between boyfriend ghost dramas." Caroline decides

**Salvatore's House**

Caroline hangs up and Bonnie looks at her

"What are you talking about?" Bonnie asks, referring to her last statement

"Um...Lexi's back, so Elena wants us to hold off on destroying the necklace."

"You said boyfriend dramas. Plural. What is it, Caroline?"

"Elena caught Jeremy kissing Anna." Caroline confesses

"What?"

"I'm sorry."

"He kissed her?"

"She's got a foothold now, so she probably thinks that she's here to stay. But you and I, Bonnie, we're going to find that necklace. Ok? Okay."

**The town's square**

There are people everywhere gathering for the night of illuminations. Jeremy is searching for Anna

"Anna! Anna!" Jeremy calls. In his fast pace, Jeremy accidentally runs into Fredrick, the dead tomb vampire.

"Sorry. Hey, man sorry about that." Jeremy apologises as he keeps walking to find Anna

"No problem, buddy." Fredrick says

Carol walks to Alaric

"Have you seen Tobias Fell? He's supposed to do the lighting ceremony." Carol asks

"No." Alaric answers

Frederick joins Anna

"Well, well." Fredrick smirks

"Frederick?" Anna questions, stunned

"If it isn't Pearl's daughter. Little Annabelle."

Carol is on stage and is starting her speech to the town

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen. Mr. Fell seems to have been detained, so the history department's very own Mr. Saltzman has agreed to fill in." Carol announces and everybody claps. Alaric walks to the stage. Jeremy calls Anna and she turns her head

"Still hanging around the Gilbert kid, huh? I guess you forgot the fact that his family killed you and your mother." Fredrick reminds her as Jeremy runs to them

"There you are. Is everything all right?" Jeremy questions, eying Frederick

"Ask your ancestors." Frederick spits

"What are you doing here, Frederick?" Anna asks as two men join the three

"Well, it's a founder's celebration. And we…" Frederick looks to the two new arrivals

"Have got some unfinished business with the founding families." Alaric then starts his speech

"On behalf of Mystic Falls high school historical society, let's light 'em up." Alaric smiles and the lanterns light up. Everybody screams as the light shines on a dead Tobias Fell, hanging from a tree. Anna looks accusatorially at a smiling Frederick

**City Jail**

Stefan is in bad shape

"Elena, Elena. I'm hurting. Please help me." Stefan whines

"Don't listen. Shut him out." Lexi coaches

"I am helping you, Stefan." Elena informs

"I'll do anything. I'll change. I promise." Stefan continues

"It's a lie. He'll say anything right now."

"Elena, I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Just make it stop. Please, just make it stop."

"You have to separate yourself from your emotions. Don't let him play on them."

"Hey, look at me. Look at me." Stefan lovingly requests of Elena and she looks at him

"Elena. I love you, okay? I love you. I love you so much. I love you so much, Elena."

"I'm sorry, Stefan, I just don't believe you." Elena says

"You know what? I don't want your help, anyway. I wish I'd never met you. Every single moment that I've spent with you has been a complete and total waste. I should've gone for Aalleeyah instead. At least she isn't stupid" Stefan brutally insults

"You see that? That's the ripper talking. Once he's weak enough, you have to cause him pain. Make him feel things. Anger, rage, anything. You have to make him see past the blood." Lexi shoves a stake into him harshly

"Think of it as a regimen. Day in and day out. Like running the treadmill. Like making coffee. Until he's ready to be saved." Lexi instructs

"I will rip you apart, Lexi!" Stefan yells

"You can't. I'm already dead." Lexi smirks and plunges the stake into his body again

"I can't…" Elena walks out and Lexi watches her

Elena walks out and finds the police and paramedics taking a body

**Salvatore's House**

Caroline and Bonnie are searching everywhere for the necklace

"It's amazing how much of Aalleeyah's things are still here" Caroline grumbles as they tear the room apart. After checking every place possible, Caroline groans

"Ugh! I give up. It's not anywhere in this room." Caroline complains. Bonnie's starts to ring and she sees that it's Jeremy. Obviously uncomfortable with answering it herself, Caroline answers it for her best friend

"What do you want, Jeremy?" Caroline asks

"Caroline? Did you find that necklace?" Jeremy wonders

"Not yet. Wait, what's going on?"

"Ghosts of the tomb vampires killed Tobias Fell. You might want to find that necklace before they start going alphabetically through the founding families."

"Well, it's not where it's supposed to be. Unless someone took it."

"Who?"

"Well, who do you think?" Jeremy looks to Anna

"I didn't." Anna assures

"She said she didn't take it." Jeremy informs Caroline

"Oh, and you believe her." Caroline rolls her eyes

"I didn't take it, Jeremy." Anna continues to maintain her innocence

"You know what, yeah, yeah, I do believe her."

"You know what, you're an even bigger idiot than I thought. So wake up, Jeremy, before you lose everything." Caroline hangs up

**The Town Square**

Jeremy turns around to find Anna missing. He looks all around him as Elena rushes up to him

"Jeremy? What happened?" Elena asks

**Unknown location**

After being passed out for a notable amount of time, Aalleeyah finally regains conciousness. When her eyes open, she looks around and sees the scenery has changed. She is no longer tied to a chair but instead a table.

"Welcome back sleepy head" She looks to her right and finds Trevor fiddleng with some things on a tray near her.

"Why.. are you doing this?" She weakly asks

"You killed me. This my way of revenge" He tells her and pulls something off the tray. Its a sharp knife which he then dips in a jar of, what looks like to her, vervain. He smirks evilly and walks to her. He traces the knife across her cheek and she screams due to the immense amount of a pain. Blood drops down her cheek as he pulls the knife away.

"Where have you been? You almost missed the torture" Trevor asks looking towards the door. Aalleeyah can't see the person because the chains restrict her from sitting up. The other person walks into the room and into Aalleeyah's line of vision

"Rose?" Aalleeyah questions and Rose looks extremely conflicted and Trevor notices this

"Rose, remember what she did to me. She killed me." Trevor reminds her. She breathes out, her face looking as though she's made her mind up. Trevor slowly passes her the knife and she looks at their victim. Walking to stand beside her, Rose looks down at her

"I'm sorry Aalleeyah." She apologises, just before she harshly stabs Aalleeyah in the stomach. Aalleeyah screams as loudly as she could.

AN: Please review :) it would make my day


	15. Ghost World 3X07 Part 3

**Old Lockwood Cellar**

Damon and Mason are walking through the hidden part of the cellar

"I'm still waiting for the other shoe to drop. Your motives are deceptively pure." Damon says

"You talk the talk, but I know you'll do anything for your brother. You won't screw me over as long as we have the same agenda."

"I'm supposed to believe you're not going to screw me over?" Damon asks as they come to a halt. There are two ways that they could go

"All right. Which way?" Damon questions

"I don't know. Flip a coin."

"Aren't you supposed to be all-knowing?

"I'm a ghost. I'm not God. Go left." Damon walks in that direction but finds nothing

"Or not... You have trust issues. Anyone ever tell you that?" Mason asks. Damon continues to walk but is stopped but multiple vervain stakes stabbing into his body. Mason walks out

"Yo. Help a brother out? Mason?" Damon calls

**The town Square**

Elena and Jeremy are talking

"Where is Anna now?" Elena questions

"I don't know, okay? I don't even know for sure if she took the necklace." Jeremy says

"She was the only person who heard us talking about it. Of course she took it. Ok? We have to get it back. We have to destroy it and then close the door.

"I know, but…"

"But what? What, Jer?"

"I can touch her, Elena. I can kiss her again. And I know it's wrong, and I know that I shouldn't feel this way, but I do. I love her. I've always loved her."

"But it's not real. She's dead. Gone. Everything that you're holding on to is in the past, Jer. Are you going to love a ghost for the rest of your life?" She looks over is shoulder and finds Anna standing there

"He's at the beginning of his life, Anna. You're just holding him back. You know that." Elena informs. Anna shows them the fact that she does indeed have the necklace. Elena looks to Jer

"Call Bonnie. Tell her that you have the necklace. Get her to send the ghosts away." Elena says and walks off. Jeremy looks at Anna

**Old Lockwood Cellar**

Damon still has stakes in his body when Mason comes back to him with the shovel in hand

"Oh, I'm having a bad day." Damon grunts

"Sorry. Thought you might need this." Mason breaks the stakes using the shovel and pulls them out

"You're welcome." Mason tells him

"What's your game, man? I killed you. I jammed my fist into your chest. I ripped your heart out. There's no way this whole buddy-trust act is real."

"You know what the other side is like? We're all alone. We watch the people we left behind and we regret our decisions. That's it. Look, I can't change what happened to me. But maybe I can change what happens to Tyler. I don't need revenge, Damon. I need redemption." Mason says. Damon's phone then rings and he answers it

"Yeah?" He answers

"Have you seen Aalleeyah lately?"

"No, why?"

"She's missing. She isn't answering her phone and I just have a bad feeling. With all these ghosts around, it's got me really worried"

"Okay, I'll take a look around for her" Damon hangs up and looks at Mason

"Go find her. I'll be here when you get back" Mason assures. Damon debates not leaving but it's Aalleeyah. He has to go. He speeds back to the Gilbert house, looking for any trace of his love but finds no trace that she has returned home. Just as he is about to leave, he finds Rose about to approach him

"Rose" He breathes

"Hi Damon."

"What are you doing here?"

"I know where Aalleeyah is"

**Bonnie's car**

Bonnie and Caroline are in her car and Caroline is just hanging up her phone

"Jeremy's got the necklace. He's going to meet us at the witch house." Caroline informs

"Okay. What's going on up there?" Bonnie asks. She stops and finds Carol's car smashed into a tree and she is unconscious

"It's Mrs. Lockwood's car." Caroline realises. They watch as Frederick and other tomb vampires go toward the car

"Bonnie? I'm going to get out of the car." Caroline starts

"What?!"

"And you're going to drive the hell away from here."

"No way! I am not leaving you!"

"Bonnie, you've got your ghost boyfriend drama. Elena has hers. And right now the mother of mine is about to be ghost bait. So go and send them all back to the other side, ok?" Caroline steps out of the car and Bonnie drives off. Fredrick looks at Caroline and smiles. Caroline vamps out and goes toward him

**Unknown location**

Aalleeyah has a knife protruding for her stomach as Trevor continues to taunt her.

"You remind me so much of Katherine. Not just in your looks but everything" He slightly chuckles as he cleans a knife

"I'm not Katherine" Aalleeyah angrily says through clenched teeth

"You sure? Because you sure act like it. I mean, granted, she was a bit more evil but I think you're getting there." He fakery smiles. He walks back to her with the knife in hand. He raises the knife above him, ready to plunge it into her body and she clenches her eyes shut. Just before his knife reaches her lower abdomen, there's a glass smashing sound. Aalleeyah opens her eyes to find Trevor on the floor with Damon on top of him, punching him repeatedly. Rose rushes over to her and begins to undo the chains constricting her. Aalleeyah looks at her confused

"I owed him one" She answers her unasked question. Aalleeyah and Rose look to the squabble on the floor to see Trevor very bloody. Rose pulls Damon off of him

"Go. Both of you. I'll look after him" She says and Damon grabs Aalleeyah's hand and super speeds them off. Rose looks to her best friend on the ground and sighs

**The town square**

Anna and Jeremy are speaking

"This spell is just going to break your foothold, right? You'll still be here, I'll still be able to see you. This... this doesn't have to be good-bye." Jeremy says

"No. But it should be. Elena was right. I'm holding you back."

"Anna…"

"I'm sorry I took the necklace." Anna cries

"I just thought, with all the tomb vampires out, that maybe…" Anna trails off

"You might find your mother." Jeremy finishes for her

"I don't know where she is, Jeremy. I don't know if she's moved on and found peace, or if there's even any peace to be found."

"Hey, there is, Anna. Okay? There has to be. I believe that, okay?"

"I just... I don't want to be alone anymore." She cries as he hugs her to comfort her

"Look at me. You're not going to be alone. I'm not going to let you be alone." Jeremy assures her. Anna pulls out the necklace and hands it to him. He takes one last look at her before finally leaving

**City jail**

"Quit fighting me, Stefan. I know you're in there." Lexi says

"Not anymore, Lexi." Stefan replies as Elena walks back in

"You know you say that every time. Until I make you feel again." Lexi shoves the stake back into him

"You wasted your whole life taking care of me. Now you're dead and you still have nothing better to do." Stefan taunts

"We're running out of time." Elena states

"You've got to get me more."

"I can't."

"No! No... not until I break through."

"I can't, Lexi. They have the necklace. They're going to close the door." Elena says

"The necklace. Okay. That necklace. At least tell me you remember how you felt about that. You found it during your darkest time. And you said, when you made it through, that that necklace represented hope." Lexi reminds Stefan

"Ironic, then, that it's about to be blown to pieces." Stefan chuckles

**Salvatore house**

Aalleeyah is sitting on the kitchen counter, drinking from a blood bag as Damon eyes are protectively.

"You know, you don't have to go all possessive and protective on me. I'm fine" She informs as she puts the blood bag down

"That infection on your arm tells me differently." Aalleeyah looks down at her arm and finds the werewolf venom sore still there but much better than before

"It's okay. It's in the stage of not even affecting me anymore." She smiles at him reassuringly

"Don't you have to get back to Mason?" She asks

"Crap." She goes to walk out the door when she jumps from the counter and starts to follow him. He stops and and turns to her

"You're not coming" He tells her

"Why not?"

"Do I need to remind you where you just were less than 10 minutes ago?"

"Im not Elena, Damon. Stop treating me like a china doll."  
"Aalleeyah, I love you but go home." He darkly says and leaves the house.

**Old Lockwood Cellar**

Damon and Mason are walking through the caverns. Mason reaches the end but Damon finds he is blocked and can't get in.

"God! This is not happening." Damon complains

"What now?" Mason asks

"I can't get through. It's like we're not invited in. Wait!" Damon calls to Mason who keeps walking in

"I'm not stopping just 'cause you guys are stuck. I'll let you know what I find." Mason says

"Yeah, but…"

"Looks like you're gonna have to trust me."

**Witch Burial Grounds**

Bonnie puts fire in the chimney and lights candles with her powers as Jeremy arrives

"Bonnie!" Jeremy calls

Bonnie is obviously not happy to see him. He reveals the necklace and she takes it before chucking it in the fire. She starts to cast a spell and her grams joins her. She takes her granddaughters hand and helps her with the spell. The necklace begins to burn in the fire

**The street**

Carol wakes up and can see Caroline fighting with the tomb vampires. Fredrick is strangling her but he suddenly disappears. Caroline looks around her.

**Old Lockwood Cellar**

Mason is looking at a wall in amazement

"So? What'd you find?" Damon asks

"It's in…" Mason starts but then suddenly disappears

"No, no, no, no. No, where'd you go? Mason, Mason!"

**City Jail**

Lexi looks up at Elena

"He's still in there, Elena. You just have to break through." Lexi says

"It's okay, Lexi, I know what to do now. You can be free." Elena smiles. Lexi smiles back, looks to Stefan and then disappears

**The street**

Anna is sadly walking the streets alone. She is looking at the ground when she looks up and finds her mom at the end of the street

"Mom?" Pearl cries and the two rush to each other. They cry and embrace each other as they disappear

**Abandoned House**

The necklace has melted down

"You are stronger than all of this. I'm so proud of you." Bonnie cries a little as Sheila disappears

**Old Lockwood Cellar**

Damon is sitting when Alaric arrives

"You're here. It's about time." Damon complains

"Didn't have anyone else to call?" Alaric asks

"No, actually, I don't. 'Cause I need a non-vampire to get in the cave, and other than Elena, you're pretty much the only one I trust."

"Well, you have a crappy way of showing that."

"Look, if Mason Lockwood can get over the fact that I killed him, can't you cut me a little slack, Ric?"

"I shouldn't have to get over it. I was your friend, Damon. You shouldn't have done it in the first place."

"Well! Sometimes... I do things I don't have to do."

"You're going to recycle that same crap ass apology you gave Mason Lockwood?"

"Yeah. Well... I didn't mean it with him." Damon smiles

**City Jail**

"So what are you going to do, Elena? You just going to stand there? Waiting for me to dry out?" Stefan teases

"No, I'm going to go home, take care of my brother and check in on my sister. Be a friend to Bonnie and everything else that I have to do." Elena says

"That's good for you. You know, I was wondering when you were going to give up. Lexi gave you... enough of a glimpse into your tragic future."

"I haven't given up, Stefan. I still have hope. But there's nothing that I can do until you get yours back." She touches his face

"Hey. You can break through this. Fight for it. Feel something. Anything, Stefan. Because if you don't, you're going to lose me forever. I won't love a ghost for the rest of my life." She locks the door behind her as she leaves

**Abandoned House**

Bonnie looks at the fireplace while crying

"Bonnie…" Jeremy starts

"Just go away, Jeremy." Bonnie sniffles

"I owe you an explanation."

"Matt let go of his sister before you let go of Anna. His sister, Jeremy. You know what you owe me? The respect of not making me listen to you explain yourself."

"I am sorry, Bonnie."

"You need to go."

"But…"

"Just go, Jeremy." Bonnie demands. He reluctantly leaves. She hears a noise coming from the fireplace. She moves closer to investigate and finds the once melted necklace perfectly intact.

**Old Lockwood Cellar**

Alaric walks into the room that Mason was previously in

"So was Mason screwing with me, or is there something in there?" Damon asks. Alaric looks all around

"Ric. Ric?" Alaric looks at the wall that Mason was amazed at and conveys the same reaction

"I found something." Alaric announces

"What is it?" Damon asks as Alaric looks at the wall full of drawings

"I have no idea."

**AN: Thoughts?**


	16. Ordinary People 3x08 Part 1

**Old Lockwood Cellar**

Elena and Alaric walk into the cellar

"So, the Lockwoods really have no idea that these tunnels are underneath their property?" Elena asks

"Careful where you shine that thing. Bats hate the light." Alaric says

"Wait, what?" Elena then hears Damon whisper her name in a creepy voice behind her and she jumps

"Ah! God, Damon!" Elena gasps

"Scaredy-cat." Damon snickers

"Just ignore him. That's what I do." Alaric says

"So, you really can't get in?" Elena asks Damon

"No. Seems even the ancient Lockwoods were anti-vampire."

"What do you mean, ancient?"

"See for yourself." Damon gestures forward. They walk into the tunnels further and to the entrance of the cave with the drawings

"Well, this is as far as I get to go." Damon announces but the other two walk in

"What is all this?" Elena asks

"Well, as far as I can tell, it's a story. In simple, archaeological terms, it's a really, really old story."

"Can you read it?" Elena asks Alaric.

"No. Its in Runic which is an old Viking script. I don't know anyone who knows who to read it" Alaric says. Elena face turns to realisation as she hears the name of the language.

"But I do"

**Gilbert House**

Aalleeyah is in deep sleep when her annoying ring tone starts to ring, signalling a call. Grudgingly, she reaches and picks her phone up while still asleep. She answers it without looking at the caller ID.

"Morning beautiful" Damon's voice fills her ears. Aalleeyah groans loudly

"Nice to talk to you too Leeyah" Damon sarcastically says

"What do you want?" Aalleeyah hisses

"I hear from twinnie that you read Runic, the Viking script"

"So what?"

"So we need you to read something from the Lockwood caves"

**Alaric's Apartment**

Elena, Alaric, and Damon are at Alaric's apartment, trying to decipher the drawings until Aalleeyah gets there. The girl in question walks in **(Outfit on profile) **moments later.

"Hey there" Damon smirks and Aalleeyah glares at him

"Where's the stupid drawings?" She asks and Alaric motions to the table. She walks over and scans them.

"That right there, is the moon cycle. " She points to on of the drawings

"A man, a wolf." She continues pointing to a different drawing.

"A werewolf." Elena realises

"Yeah, it's the "Lockwood Diaries: Pictionary-Style."" Aalleeyah comments

"I don't understand. I thought the Lockwoods came here with the Original Founders in the 1860s."

"I don't know. Maybe the Lockwoods did, but according to this wall, these werewolves have been here a lot longer than that."

"How long?"

"Long. It gets better." Aalleeyah says, looking at some other drawings. The other three come behind her and look at where she is looking

"Names." Aalleeyah declares

"This name here, it reads Niklaus." She continues

"Klaus." Elena breathes

"And Elijah...and Rebekah."

Flashback to thee 900's

Rebekah is in the caves writing her name in Runic on the wall while Klaus watches from behind her

"Rebekah, let me have at it!" Klaus demands

"Quiet, Niklaus! I am to have more concentration if I am not to slice off a finger." Rebekah hisses

"Father will not like you handling the blade."

"If I want to wield a blade, I shall wield a blade! Father need not know."

"He will find out. He always does."

"That is because you always tell him."

"I cannot help it... he frightens me."

"He frightens us all. That is why we stick together as one, always and forever. Right, traitor?"

"Right." Klaus smiles

"Here. You finish it, I am to help mother with the meal."

"Yes, go tend to dinner, and leave the blades to the men, little sister." Offended, Rebekah slashes his palm, slicing it open

"Agh, Bekah!" Klaus winces

"It's just a little blood. Be a man about it."

Back to present time

"These are the names of the Original Family?" Elena gasps

"Carved into a cave that's been here since way before the founding of Mystic Falls. Or even the entire New World, for that matter." Aalleeyah says

"Okay, this has gotta be one of Klaus's fakes."

"That could be true, except the last name up here made us think otherwise."

"What's the name?"

"Mikael."

"Mikael... Mikael, as in, the vampire hunter who knows how to kill Klaus?"

"Yep. I'm going to call him, "Papa Original".

Elena and Damon work on her combat training while Alaric and Aalleeyah examine the photos of the drawings

"These images tell a story... to learn the story, you have to decipher these images." Aalleeyah explains to Alaric

"Sloppy!" Damon disarms Elena when she goes to stake him

"Shut up! I'm new at this." Elena snatches the stake back

""Ghost of Christmas Past" Mason Lockwood set up the cave and lead us to a weapon that can kill Klaus."

"Yeah, but doesn't Mikael have a weapon?

"Yes. Which probably means the wall will lead us to Mikael, who we have already found... and lost." He overtakes Elena again

"Bang! You're dead!" He playfully nibbles on her neck and she uses him away.

"These images at the very least might tell us what that weapon is." Aalleeyah says and Elena walks over to the table

"Then all we have to do is find out what they mean."

"Fine! Fine! If I am being irritatingly optimistic like you two...how do you suppose we do that?" Damon asks

"Well, if the story is about the Original Family living here, then we go straight to the source!" Elena decides.

"Do you mind if I take these home?" Aalleeyah asks Alaric

"Yeah sure."

**Mystic Falls High School**

Rebekah is at cheerleading practice with the others when Elena approaches her

"You! Goody." Rebekah rolls her eyes

"I was hoping we could talk." Elena informs

"About what? Stefan? Don't worry, I'm off him until he starts treating me better. In fact, you should probably take a page out of my book, if I'm being honest."

"Actually, I'd rather talk about this" Elena holds the photos up of the drawings on the wall

"I'm curious why you and Klaus have spent a thousand years running from your father." Elena says

"I should get back to the girls. Homecoming's right around the corner." Rebekah turns to leave but Elena's voice stops her

"Well then, maybe I'll ask Mikael when we wake him."

"You're bluffing! You don't know where he is. No one does."

"So, then who's rotting in that old cemetery in Charlotte?"

"If you wake Mikael, we are all doomed!"

"So then, tell me."

"Why do you want to know?"

"Why don't you want me to wake him?" Elena challenges. Rebekah pauses for a moment before replying

"I need to get back to the girls." The blonde turns back around and walks to the girls

Flashback to ancient times

Rebekah is with Henrik and looks over at Elijah and Niklaus, fighting close by.

"Come on Henrik, our brothers are fighting again!" Rebekah says and the run towards their brothers and watch their sword fight

"Oh look, our sister has arrived to watch my fast approaching victory!" Elijah taunts

"On the contrary, Elijah…" Klaus swings his sword and cuts Elijah's belt off his waist

"She's come to laugh at you!" Klaus laughs. Mikael and Esther watch their laughing children from their porch

"Relax, Mikael. Niklaus means well." Esther tries to calm

"That is precisely my problem." Mikael walks over to his two sons and takes Elijah's sword and turns toward Klaus.

"So, why don't you teach me that trick, young warrior?" He swings the sword and Klaus dodges it

"Father, we were just having fun." Klaus defends but Mikael continues to swing his sword at him

"We fight for our survival! And you find time for fun?! I want to have fun! Teach me! Come on!"

"Father, it was nothing…"

Mikael overpowers klaus with no effort and slams him to the floor on his back, his sword at Klaus' throat

"You are foolish and impulsive, my boy." Mikael taunts

"What? No more laughter?" He continues

"You've made your point, Mikael!" Esther sternly protests. Mikael throws the sword to the ground, making it stick out right next to Klaus' head

"Some days, it's a miracle you're still alive, boy." Mikael spits then gets up and leaves.

**Gilbert House**

Aalleeyah is in her room on the bed with the pictures spread out all over. Examining some of the photos, she grabs a post-it note and writes 'vampire' on it and places it to the correct photo. She checks the next picture and compares it to the previous one. The second photo looks more like a sun so she swaps the vampire post-it note to the other photo and writes "werewolf" on a different note and puts it on the first photo.

**Outside Gilbert House**

Elena is on the phone to Damon while she slowly walks to the front porch of her house.

"She's going to tell me. She's scared of him, Damon. I saw her face. I just have to engage in a little "mean girl" power struggle first." Elena says

"Well, make sure she doesn't power struggle you into a wheelchair." Damon warns

"I've got this, Damon. If we can figure out a way to kill Klaus, Stefan will be free of his compulsion. So... how does he look?" Damon is shown to be in the vampire cellar, looking into Stefan's cell

"Mmm... pasty and pouty."

"He'll have to get over it. Call me later." She hangs up as she reaches Aalleeyah's room. She finds her sister, deep in focus and chewing on a pencil as she continues to try to decipher the drawings.

"Rebekah will come around." Elena tells Aalleeyah

"Unlikely. I spent my summer with her and I know for a fact that that thousand year old vampire, has learned the art of patience." Elena's phone then beeps, indicating a message and Aalleeyah rushes over behind Elena, reading the message over her shoulder. It reads "Come over for a chat. Rebekah"

"She's a thousand year old vampire, who's joined the cheerleader squad... There is a whole different set of rules that play here. I got this" Elena declares

"Want me to come? I mean, I speak girl talk pretty well"

"No you stay here. Keep up with the drawings"

**Mystic Falls Jail Cellar**

Damon walks into his brothers cell

"You know, if you guys are gonna keep me locked in here for the next decade, I think we can skip the routine visits." Stefan informs

"You know I'm not a big champion in this whole Lexi-Recovery-Plan... but Elena thinks this place is gonna weaken you up, break you down and make you feel again…"

"We should all listen to Elena, right? I mean her plans always work out so well, don't they? Why are you here?"

"What are you talking about? It's Family Day at of Vampire Rehab! So, I'm paying a visit to my baby brother."

"Go away."

"Nahhh. I thought we could hang out, a little brother bonding. How've you been, Stef? Huh?"

"You know, Klaus may wanna keep Elena alive, but that doesn't mean she's safe with Rebekah…"

"Liar, Liar pants on fire, brother. Klaus compelled you to protect Elena, and if you thought for even a second that she was in danger, you'd be working a lot harder."

"You got me. You got me!" Stefan yells sarcastically

"Yep."

"You got me. You're good. Congratulations! You can go now."

"You really have given up." Damon realises

"Actually, this is my happy face…"

Damon seems to consider this for a short time before moving to him and breaking his chains off.

"What are you doing?" Stefan asks

"Screw this Lexi-plan. I think we could both use a drink."

**Salvatore Boarding House**

Elena enters the house as Rebekah walks into the foyer, champagne glasses in hand

"Hey! What's up?" Rebekah cheerfully greets

"You invited me over? To talk?" Elena reminds her

"All right girls, have at it!" Six girls walk into the room, each wearing different coloured dresses.

"Okay, now twirl please." The compelled girls do as told

"You compelled your own private runway show?"

"I need a Homecoming dress. So, what do you think? Pick one."

"I'm not here to help you shop. I'm here to talk about why you don't want me to wake up Mikael."

"I knew I should have got the fun twin to come over instead of you" Rebekah mumbles then super speeds to one of the girls. She grabs the poor girls neck with her fangs out

"I said "pick one", Elena." Rebekah hisses

"The... red one."

"There. It wasn't so hard, was it?" Rebekah then turns to the girls

"Go away. Remember nothing." The girls leave and Rebekah turns back to Elena

"You do not threaten me. You'll learn what I allow you to learn. Is that clear?" Elena nods

**Gilbert House**

Somebody knocks on the front door and Aalleeyah answers it. Bonnie walks in.

"Hey there!" Bonnie greets

"Bonnie! Come on in!" Aalleeyah says

"Got your message."

"Yeah, great! Uh, I'm sorry the place is such a mess. I'm obsessed…" Aalleeyah apologises, looking around at the cluttered mess that has now moved downstairs

"I brought you the necklace that wouldn't die." Bonnie says, holding the necklace up

"Ahh, that's great." Aalleeyah takes the necklace and walks back to her seat on the couch but realises that Bonnie didn't follow.

"Not that I really care but… you okay?" Aalleeyah reluctantly asks

"Been better…"

"Listen, Jeremy is an idiot. And I know this with certainty, because he once got his head stuck in a drawer. Trust me, he'll learn…Eventually…" Aalleeyah slightly smiles and gets the same smile back from Bonnie

"So, I've been staring at this image all day, wondering why it looked so familiar." Aalleeyah states, showing Bonnie a photo. She then places the necklace beside it.

"I was right."

"It's the same design." Bonnie breathes

"So, your grandmother said this necklace belonged to the witch that put the hybrid curse on Klaus, right? Well, this symbol is repeated all across the wall. I've been trying to figure out what it meant. And now I know…" She writes something on a post-it note then sticks it on the photo. She holds it up so Bonnie can see and reveals the word "witch".

**Salvatore Boarding House**

Elena and Rebekah enter Stefan's room

"How fun is this…?" Rebekah starts riffling through the drawers

"We shouldn't be here…"

"'Course we should! Come on, like you've never wanted to snoop." Rebekah holds up a pair of Stefan's boxers

"Boxer briefs. A lot has changed since the twenties."

"Are you gonna root through his stuff all night or are you gonna start to tell me your story?" Elena sighs

"Ah... you really are no fun. What do you want to know?"

"Well, Elijah said that your father was a landowner in Europe. How did you guys end up here?"

"My parents had just started a family, when a plague struck their homeland. They lost a child to it. They wanted to escape and protect their future family from the same fate."

"So, how did you end up here? This part of the world hadn't even been discovered yet."

"Not by anyone in your history books. But my mother knew the witch Ayana, who heard from the spirits of a mystical land where everyone was healthy... blessed by the gifts of speed and strength; that lead my family here, where we lived amongst those people."

"The werewolves?"

"To us, they were just our neighbors. My family lived in peace with them for over 20 years, during which time my family had more children, including me."

"You make it sound so normal." Elena notes

"It was."

Flashback to the 900s

"Once a month our family retreated into the caves beneath our village. The wolves would howl through the night and by morning we'd return home…" Rebekah voices. She is seen looking through different kinds of necklaces of Ayana's. She touches one and it burns her fingers

"Ayana, it burned me!" Rebekah hisses

"That is not yours to touch." Ayana replies

"Mother!" Niklaus' voice screams from outside

"Is that Niklaus? Something is wrong." Rebekah asks Ayana. They rush outside and find Klaus carrying the dead body of Henrik, they little brother.

"Henrik!" Rebekah runs to her two brothers

"Mother!" Klaus yells again

"One full moon, Klaus and my youngest brother Henrik snuck out to watch the men turn into beasts. That was forbidden. Henrik payed the price…" Rebekah narrates

"No, no! What happened?" Esther panics, examining her youngest

"The wolves! I am sorry, I'm so sorry!" Klaus cries

"We must save him. Please, there must be a way!" Esther begs Ayana

"The spirits will not give us a way, Esther. Your boy is gone."

"No! No!"

"And that was the beginning of the end of peace with our neighbors.."

In the present time, back in Stefan's room.

"And one of the last moments my family had together as humans." Rebekah finishes. Elena's phone interrupts Rebekah's story telling

"You better get that. That'll be Damon checking up on you." Rebekah informs and Elena answers

"Hello?"

"Hey!" Damon greets

"Damon, where are you?" Elena asks, hearing the loud bar music in the background

"No idea, but I'm pretty sure I'm overdressed... Still standing?"

"Yes, I'm fine, but I can't talk right now."

"I'll be at the bar." Stefan's voice can be faintly heard in the background

"Is that Stefan?" Elena hears his voice

"Yeah, I kinda went off a bit. Don't worry - I know what I'm doing."

"Damon! How could you let him out?"

"I got this back, Elena." Damon hangs up

**The bar **

"What are we drinking?" Damon asks Stefan

"Hopefully something a little bit warmer... and a little bit blonder…" Stefan responds, eying the blonde bartender who is about to approach them

"Hi!" Callie cheerfully greets

"Hello…" Damon looks at her name tag

"Callie. I would love a shot of your best whiskey, and my brother here would love a shot of you." Damon compels. Stefan is about to drink from her wrist but stops

"What's the catch, Damon?" Stefan questions, extremely suspicious

"No catch, brother. Drink up. It's on me." Stefan bites into Callie's wrist and Damon leans over to try and hide the scene

"Hi Callie."

Later on, Stefan and Damon are playing a game of quarters with Callie sitting on Damon's lap. Stefan flips a coin into the glass

"Drink up brother!"

"You get us a bottle of this?" Damon requests, holding up an empty whiskey bottle

"Yes, sir." Callie stands up and leaves to do as told

"You been on this "bunny diet" for a better part of 50 years. So, how is it that "Saint Stefan", of all people, is good at a drinking game?" Damon asks, curiously

"Oh, the "bunny diet" gave me a lot of time to practice."

"Hmm...

"Wallow in despair." Stefan flips a coin into the glass.

"Drown in guilt." Another coin

"Regret my existence." A third coin is flipped into the glass."

"It's precision born out of tragic boredom. Drink up, brother!" Stefan announces

"All that effort wasted trying to tell you how boring you are, and now you finally agree with me?"

"Damon, you are worse than Elena. Getting me drunk, brotherly bonding - what do you think, I'll break down and you can pull me back from the edge, is that it?"

"I happen to like the edge, Stefan! Your problem is your inability to resist falling over it. All or nothing, man. You can't just be." Calle come back to the two with a fresh bottle of whiskey and sits back down on Damon's lap

"Although, who am I to judge?" Damon flips a coin into the glass

"Drink up, brother!"

"Thought you were still going after Aalleeyah?" Stefan asks, nodding his head towards the blonde on his brothers lap

"Screw her" He smirks, eying Callie

**Gilbert House**

Aalleeyah is in the kitchen, taking a break from the drawings when there's a knock on the door and Aalleeyah goes and opens it to find a very hot guy standing at the door

"Hi. Can I help you?" Aalleeyah asks

"Uh. H-hi." The boy seems starstruck

"Can i help you?" She re asks

"Ye-yeah. I'm in Elena's math class and she left this behind" He passes her a notebook

"Thanks. I'll give it to her" Aalleeyah smiles but the guy doesn't leave

"Do you want to come in?" Aalleeyah questions, awkwardly

"Yeah sure" The guy grins and follows her into the house, to the kitchen. Aalleeyah motions for him to sit at the table and he does. She goes to the counter and starts to make herself some coffee

"I'm Leo by the way" He introduces

"Oh yeah, I know. You used to be friends with Tyler right" She asks and he nods as she sits opposite him

"I'm Aalleeyah" She introduces

"I know. I used to have a huge crush on you since I was like 7" He confesses and she giggles

"I wasn't meant to say that aloud" He blushes

"It's cute" Aalleeyah reassures and they lock eyes for a moment

"I-uh I should go" He looks away, breaking the eye contact and gets up, heading to the door and she follows.

"Bye" She smiles as he walks out but before he gets to his car, he turns back around.

"Hey Aalleeyah, you wanna go out some time?" He asks, nervously

"That'd be nice" She grins and he nods happily and walks back up to her

"here. Put your number in my phone" He says and hands her his phone. She puts her number in it and hands it back

"Cya"

"Bye Leo" Aalleeyah calls out after him as he gets in his car. She shuts the door and leans against it, smiling like an idiot.

**AN: Hey guys, so I am like bored with just writing one story and I was thinking about writing another story. What do you guys think? Want a different story? Any ideas? Please review and help me out xxx**


	17. Ordinary People 3x08 Part 2

Salvatore Boarding House

Rebekah is lying on the bed, skimming through one of Stefan's numerous diaries

"Did you get your fill of snooping yet? Can we get on with the story?" Elena complains and Rebekah gets up and moves to a table, picking a photo of Stefan and Elena up.  
"Honestly, I don't get you two as a couple."  
"Why would you? You don't know anything about who he really is."  
"I know exactly who he is. He's a vampire. We're a predatory species. We don't have time to care about humans and their silly little lives."  
"Is that why you did that runway show earlier? 'Cause you don't care about the Homecoming Dance...You know what, I'm just gonna go."  
"You haven't even heard half the story."  
"And you are not going to tell it. You're just bored and looking for someone to push around. Find someone else to play with...maybe you can compel yourself a friend." Elena begins to leave "The necklace wasn't Stefan's to give. It belonged to the Original Witch." Rebekah says and Elena stops and turns back around  
"The one who put the hybrid curse on Klaus?"  
"Not just the hybrid curse. She's the one who turned us into vampires."

Flashback to the 900s

Esther, Mikael and Ayana are in a room, lit up by fire.

"Please, Ayana! I implore you! You must call upon the spirits before the next full moon." Mikael pleads  
"I will not! It is a crime against nature." Ayana argues  
"Ayana, we have already lost too much. We cannot lose any more... The spirits can help us find a way to protect our children." Esther says, all of them unaware of Rebekah eavesdropping on them from the next room

Back in Stefan's room, present time

"I'm thirsty. Do you want a drink?" Rebekah walks back down into the library while Elena trails behind  
"So, vampirism was a form of protection?" Elena asks  
"What else would it be?"  
"A curse?"  
"My parents only saw a way of keeping their children alive."  
"Yeah, but why stay, if they were so afraid of the werewolves? Why not... leave?"  
"Pride... My father didn't want to run anymore. He wanted to fight and be superior to the wolves. Where they could bite, we had to bite harder. Where they had speed, we had to be faster. Agility, strength, senses…"

Flashback to 900s

Mikael, Esther and Ayana continue talking in their home

"Everything could be heightened. Our family could live forever…" Mikael dreams  
"At what cost? This magic you speak of breeds consequence. This is the makings of a plague, Esther. The spirits will turn on you." Ayana warns her friend  
"Please, Ayana." Esther begs  
"I will have no part in it." Ayana walks out and Mikael turns to his wife  
"If she will not protect our family...then it is in your hands alone, my love."

Back to Elena and Rebekah, present time

"In her hands? How could she do anything?" Elena asks  
"Because my mother was also a witch." Rebekah says  
"What?"  
"The witch of the Original Family. The Original Witch?" Rebekah clarifies as they enter the library and the blonde starts searching through the shelves  
"Where do they keep their best vintage?"  
"But if your mother was a witch, then…" Elena trails off  
"Am I? No, a witch is nature's servant; a vampire is an abomination of nature. You can either be one or the other, never both. "  
"What about Aalleeyah? She's both"  
"My mother made her 1000 years ago. She was never meant to be born but mother needed… insurance. In case Klaus got too powerful. Aalleeyah has the power to defeat him if need be."  
"Besides, my mother did this for us. She did not turn." Rebekah continues  
"How did you turn?"  
"She called upon the sun for life, and the ancient white oak tree, one of nature's eternal objects, for immortality. That night, my father offered us wine laced with blood. And then he drove his sword through our hearts."  
"He killed you?" Elena whispers, completely shocked  
"And he wasn't delicate about it either." Rebekah talks a bottle of wine, breaks the neck off and chucks it into the fireplace

Back to the 900s

Only a few moments after Mikael savagely killed his children and made them into vampires, Klaus and Rebekah wake up on the floor with blood covering their clothing

"Rebekah…" Klaus groans  
"Blood! What happened?" Rebekah gasps, touching her nightgown where she had obviously been stabbed.  
"You will be alright! We will all be alright." Klaus soothes just as his father walks in with a girl  
"What are you doing?" Klaus asks, scared and confused  
"We must finish what we started!" Mikael pushes the poor girl to her knees in front of the two  
"You have to drink if you want to live." Then he cuts open the girls wrist  
"We had to drink more blood to complete the ritual." Rebekah voices over

"Drink!" Mikael screams at Rebekah and she hesitates  
"Drink!" Klaus attempts to stop his murderous father but Mikael easily throws him off to the side. Rebekah eventually relents and drinks the girls blood.  
"Drink! " She drinks even more and her eyes start to produce dark veins under them

"It was euphoric! The feeling of power was indescribable... but the witch Ayana was right about the consequences. The spirits turned on us, and nature fought back... For every strength there would be a weakness…" Rebekah is then seen being burnt by sunlight through a window in her home.

"The sun became our enemy. It kept us indoors for weeks…" Rebekah walks around outside, glancing at her new daylight ring  
"And though my mother found a solution, there were other problems…" Villagers run into their homes spotting Rebekah walking around.  
"Neighbours who had opened their homes to us could now keep us out." Rebekah touches a vervain plant and gets burnt by it.  
"Flowers at the base of the white oak burned, and prevented compulsion. And the spell decreed that the tree that gave us life could also take it away... so we burned it to the ground." The huge oak tree is in flames while Mikael, Elijah, Klaus and Rebekah watch  
"But the darkest consequence was something my parents never anticipated…" (Villagers are seen carrying a slaughtered pig tied to a rod to be spit-roasted) The hunger. Blood... had made us reborn and it was blood that we craved above all else. We could not control it... (Rebekah is seen staring at the villagers; she gasps and tries to resist, but then hurries to them and kills them by feeding on them) And with that, the predatory species was born...

Dive Bar

Damon is on a table, dancing with two girls while Stefan is feeding on Callie's neck. It looks as though he is kissing her but a woman walking by notices the blood and stops and stares. Damon sees this and approaches the leering woman, compels her to forget and move along, grabbing her scarf as she leaves.  
"Nothing to see here. Just run along, okay?!" The woman nods and obediently leaves. Damon then turns to Stefan  
"Hey, hey ease up! Ease up." He drags his younger brother away  
"She is giving us her employee discount." He turns to Callie to compel her  
"And now, just run along." He compels and ties the scarf around her neck to hide the bite mark, and she walks off. The two walk to the bar and sit down and order some drinks  
"Two more!" Damon declares  
"Alright! Tell me what's up. What's the point of the jailbreak, hm?"  
"I thought you could use a hug, Stefan."  
"Come on, Damon. You know Elena is gonna hate you for letting me out. And we both know that you care about what she thinks…"  
"Maybe I wanted to remind you what freedom was like, before Klaus took it from you."  
"As long as Klaus is alive, I do what he says."  
"That's my point, Stefan. You've given up! Now you could sit around and be his little bitch, or you get mad enough and you can do something about it."  
"Damon, he can't be killed." Stefan sighs  
"Maybe I can help with that." A voice intrudes. The boys turn around and see an older man, standing next to them, obviously the culprit of the voice  
"The Salvatore boys, I presume?" The man checks  
"Mikael." Stefan breathes

Salvatore Boarding House

"Why did Mikael start hunting Klaus?" Elena continues to interrogate  
"When Nik made his first human kill, it triggered his werewolf gene. With that, he became my father's greatest shame."  
"Yeah... Elijah told me this part of the story. Your mother had had an affair with one of the werewolf villagers. Klaus wasn't his son."  
"She tried to make it right. She put the hybrid curse on Nik to suppress his werewolf side, and then she turned her back on him. But Mikael's greatest weakness as a human was his pride. As a vampire, that was magnified. He went on a rampage and killed half the village. Then he came home and killed her."  
"Mikael killed your mother?" Elena whispers, shocked  
"He said she broke his heart so he would break hers. He tore it from her chest as Nik watched."

Flashback to the 900's, just after they were turned.

Klaus is burying their mother while Rebekah watches on, depressed.

"Afterwards, my father took off in a rage, and the rest of my family scattered. Nik stayed, so he could help me bury her. He knew I had to say goodbye to my mother." Rebekah voices. The two siblings are shown standing side by side, looking at the grave  
"I know you think she hated you, Niklaus, but she did not. She was just afraid. I'm sorry she turned her back on you. I will never do that."  
"Nor will I." Elijah's voice says. They turn around and find him walking to them and standing by their side  
"We stick together as one. Always and forever." Rebekah announces and they all join hands, standing in a circle around the grave of their dead mother.

Back to the present time at the Salvatore house

"Always and forever... even though he locked you in a coffin for 90 years?" Elena questions, sceptically  
"We're vampires. Our emotions are heightened. I'm stubborn, Elijah moral, and Nik... Nik has no tolerance for those who disappoint him. Over a thousand years as a family we've all made that mistake at least once. I've made it several times."  
"But you still love him?"  
"He's my brother. And I'm immortal. Should I spend an eternity alone instead? [beat] You've heard the story, it's time to go. I said leave, Elena! I don't know what you're up to, but I'm no longer playing along."  
"I'm just looking for one good reason why we shouldn't wake Mikael."  
"And I've given you a thousand! But you will anyway. I know you want him to help you kill my brother, I'm not stupid."  
"It's no secret that I want Klaus dead. He has a hold over Stefan's life, and over mine."  
"Do what you need. Wake Mikael at your own peril. But make no mistake, if you come after my brother, I will rip you apart. And I get my temper from my father. Now leave!"

Dive Bar

Mikael is interrogating Stefan  
"Is Klaus out of the country?" Mikael questions  
"I can't tell you." Stefan answers  
"Has he spoken to you since he left?"  
"I can't tell you."  
"All right. Can you tell me the last time you spoke to Niklaus?"  
"I'm compelled to do what he says, and he says to keep my damn mouth shut."  
"I really hope this game of 20 questions isn't your secret weapon." Damon tells Mikael  
"You see, Damon…" Mikael places his hand on Damon's shoulder.  
"I've been a vampire hunter longer than you've been alive. It's why I found you here. It's why I'm gonna find Niklaus." Mikael finishes  
"Well, Klaus has been running for about thousand years, so if you think you can get a work around here…" Damon is interrupted by Mikael slamming his fist into his chest, grabbing hold of his heart, prepared to rip it out  
"Careful, Stefan. One move - and his heart's gone." Mikael plunges his hand in deeper.  
"Now, where is Klaus? What's the trick question, Stefan? One twist and he's dead. Unless you don't care of course."  
"His emotions have been shut off. He can't care." Damon gasps  
"Really? His link to Klaus is so strong that he will let his own brother die? No ideas, hmm? Think, Stefan! I guess you're right. He's a dead end. And so are you, Damon."  
"Wait! I can bring him back. I can lure Klaus back to Mystic Falls." Stefan speaks up. Mikael smiles, ripping his arm from Damon's chest and wiping it off with a rag  
"And there is our loophole. Just had to rile him up a bit. Get Klaus back to Mystic Falls, and I will gladly drive a stake through his heart. Fail, I'll drive it through yours." Mikael threatens

Old Lockwood Cellar Caves

"We, uh, filled in what we could." Aalleeyah informs as she sticks different post-it notes to the symbols on the wall  
"A Vampire, werewolf, slaughter, mayhem, etc."  
"That's the white oak tree that was used in the spell to create the vampires... which means that was when they burned down the tree, destroying the only way that they could be killed." Elena says  
"Okay. so tree equals weapon, sort of. We already knew that. What we are not sure about is this: we've got the witch symbol, and what looks like a bleeding heart. Upside down figures usually signified death, of some kind."  
"Mikael killed the witch by ripping out her heart. But... why is that one connected to the witch's death?"  
"We don't know. We haven't gotten that far." Bonnie inputs  
"Oh my god... Rebekah doesn't know the real story." Elena breathes and rushes out.  
"How can you even get in here?" Bonnie wonders  
"In the vampire no go zone? I'm half witch Bonnie. I can do a lot of things normal vamps can't" Aalleeyah explains  
"Anyway I should probably go. Got a hot date" Aalleeyah winks and walkout  
"Bye" Bonnie calls after her, with a small smile on her face, feeling happy that her and Aalleeyah are sorta friends now.

Salvatore Boarding House

Rebekah has her back turned to the door and is pouring herself some scotch when Elena walks back in with the drawing photos  
"I thought I told you to leave. Twice." Rebekah says harshly  
"How do you know that Mikael killed your mother?" Elena asks  
"Nik was there. He told me."  
"He lied to you."  
"And how do you know that?"  
"The cave where you carved your family's names is covered in symbols. " Elena shows Rebekah the photos of the drawings  
"The story of your family: how your parents arrived, how they made peace, the spell that turned them into vampires, and this. This is the symbol for hybrid. It's a combination of the werewolf and the vampire symbol. And this is the one for your mother." Elena finishes  
"Her necklace."  
"And this is the story of her death. The hybrid killed the Original Witch. Not Mikael. Klaus."  
"No! No, he wouldn't."  
"She put the curse on him, made it so that he would be the only one of his kind, and then she rejected him. With the werewolf gene comes aggression and violence... when he turned, all of that was heightened. He killed her, Rebekah. And then he made up this entire lie about your father, so that he wouldn't lose you."  
"These mean nothing! They're just stupid drawings, done by stupid people who had no idea who my family was!" Rebekah yells, snatching the photos, tearing them to piece and throwing them in the burning fire  
"Then why are you so upset?"  
"Why are you doing this to me? I've done nothing to you!"  
"Klaus killed your mother. He has a hold on you, on me, on everyone. He has for a thousand years. We have to make it stop!" Rebekah races over and grabs Elena by the throat and vamps out  
"Shut up! Shut up! Don't talk anymore! Nothing!" Rebekah screams. She then stops, calming down slightly before letting Elena go. She gasps and falls to her knees, succumbing to the sadness and starts to sob while Elena looks on, sadly and guiltily

Gilbert House

Elena arrives home to find her sister coming down the stairs wearing a fancy get up (Outfit on profile)  
"Where are you off to?" Elena asks  
"Um well, you know your classmate Leo?" Elena nods  
"Well he came by and returned one of your notebooks you left in class and Well… he sorta kinda asked me out" Aalleeyah confesses  
"What did you say?"  
"Have seen that boy? He's fine as hell. What do you think I said?" Aalleeyah and Elena laugh  
"Well, I'm happy for you. It's good that you're moving on from Damon" Elena smiles  
"Yeah, I think so too. He should be here any moment now" Aalleeyah smiles as well. Then the doorbell rings. Aalleeyah opens the door and finds Leo, staring at her gobsmacked.  
"What? Is it too much?" She asks, feeling self conscious.  
"No. You look perfect"  
"Thanks" She smiles and he leads her to the car and opens the door for her.  
As they start driving, Aalleeyah starts to talk to him  
"Please tell me we aren't going to the mystic Grill." She begs  
"A girl as beautiful as you deserves way more than the mystic grill" He smiles. A few minutes later, he pulls the car over and helps her out of the car.  
"Close your eyes" He instructs  
"What? Why?"  
"Please" She does as told and he starts to lead her through what Aalleeyah thinks is the woods due to the bumpy ground.  
"Open" He whispers in her ear. She slowly opens her eyes and gasps, seeing the beautiful scene in front of her. A beautiful blue waterfall stands in front of her surrounded by green trees.  
"This is amazing" She comments, her eyes glued to the waterfall  
"You gonna join me?" She spins around to find Leo on a blanket on the ground with a few candles around him and a basket which she guessed had food in it. She sits across from and stares at him with a small smile on her face  
"What?" He asks, seeing her face  
"You're one of a kind, you know? Not every man would do this for a woman on the first date"  
"Well go big or go home right?" Aalleeyah giggles in response, already knowing how perfect this date will turn out to be.

Outside the bar

Stefan and Damon are finally leaving the bar.

"I'll give you 10 points for flair." Damon comments  
"At least, now we know where Klaus and Elijah learned their tricks from." Stefan looks on the bright side  
"Don't think you had to wait till the last second to have your breakthrough, though."  
"I didn't have a break through, Damon."  
"Oooo, Ooooo, my brother is about to die and I just had to save his life for the bajillionith time! Careful Stefan, your humanity is showing. " Damon smiles  
"So you know what? You're right, Damon. You're right. You reminded me what my freedom felt like. And when we kill Klaus, I'll be free. Free to leave. See, I didn't do this for you, Damon. I did it for myself."  
"Sure, Stefan. Whatever you say…"  
"Why are you doing this, huh?" Stefan demands grabbing his brothers shoulders and shakes him  
"What do you want from me? Why is everybody trying to save me?" Stefan yells  
"Because I have to, Stefan! Because you are in this mess with Klaus, because you saved my life. Because I owe you. And I can't just leave you in a cell to rot."  
"Aw, better be careful, brother. Your humanity is showing." Stefan smirks. In retaliation, Damon punches Stefan in the face. Stefan tries to get up and fight back but Damon stops him by pushing him back down and then kicking him several feet away

Salvatore Boarding House

Rebekah is still uncontrollably sobbing in the floor of the library

Gilbert House—Elena's Bedroom

Elena is walking out of the bathroom in her pyjamas to find Damon lying on her bed

"Uh- Damon! Seriously?" Elena groans  
"We got Mikael." Damon declares  
"What? How?"  
"No idea. I guess Katherine came through. Plan's in motion. See, I told you I had it. Go ahead. Kick, yell, scream. Sure you've been planning your rant all day."  
"I'm not gonna yell at you."  
"Why not? I went behind you back. Freed Stefan. And you know what: it backfired. He's an even bigger dick than ever... just now, he's a dick that's on our side."

"I'm not mad. I'm tired. I just- I want to go to bed." She starts to pull at her blankets, trying to get Damon to move off them but he doesn't move.  
"You know, I think Mikael's weapon is a stake, 'cause he mentioned something about it…"  
"If you ask me, I think Aalleeyah is our secret weapon. I mean, the Original Witch made her for a reason. To kill Klaus."  
"Speaking of my ex, where is she? She obviously not here" He asks, curiously. She bites her lip nervously, not sure whether or not she should tell him about her date.  
"She's out" She vaguely puts it  
"With who? Caroline?"  
"No" Damon looks at her confused  
"I can't think of anyone else who can stand her for long periods of time"  
"You don't know him"  
"Him? Who's him?" He asks, his voice raising. Elena sighs, relenting.  
"His name is Leo. He's in my Maths class at school. He asked her out and she said yes. Will you leave now?" She demands, wanting to go to bed. He is about to retort with a snappy comment when by the front door closing and the sound of heels clicking on the floorboards downstairs. Damon gets up and walks down the stairs and finds Aalleeyah coming home. He follows her into the kitchen and she grabs a blood bag from the fridge and turns to face him  
"What do you want?" She asks  
"Did you really go out with that joker?"  
"Yes I did Damon. And for your information, I actually like him, he's a nice guy"  
"Oh is he?"  
"Yes and I would like to see where this is going. So this arrangement between us has to stop" She informs  
"The arrangement you thought up?"  
"Yes." She then walks out, leaving any thought of a future relationship with him back in that kitchen with her ex.

**AN: Review please? :)**


	18. Homecoming 3x09 Part 1

** Salvatore House**

Stefan calls Klaus

"Portland is fantastic. Once you get over all the whiny music and healthy looking people it is literally a breading ground for werewolves." Klaus informs

"Your father is dead." Stefan bluntly says

"What did you say to me?"

"Oh, my mistake. Not your actual father and not dead. Mikael. Daggered. What do you want me to do with the body?"

"Well, first I want you to explain to me exactly what happened."

**Salvatore House. One hour earlier**

"Aye- let`s say that Mikael followed Elena in here. He tried to grab her, so he could use her as bait." Stefan explains as Elena, Aalleeyah and Damon follow him into the living room

"And you what? Vervained him?" Elena asks sceptically

"No! WE vervained him! This guy is an original. To make it realistic." Damon answers

"O.k. fine. We vervained him, and in the process discovered that he had a dagger." Stefan corrects

"Which he planned to use on Rebekah, but instead…"

"We drove it through his heart." Aalleeyah finishes

"And what happens when he asks to see Mikael´s body?" Elena asks

"Good point! You my brother have been compelled to do what Klaus says. So the idea is to lure him back here and kill him- last thing we need is you getting tripped up and tongue-tied." Damon says

"Well, don't look at me I am just in charge of getting him back here."

"Klaus is smart, if we tell him that Mikael is dead, he'll want proof." Aalleeyah argues

"Then I shall be dead." A voice announces. The group turns around to find Mikael standing nearby.

"You must be the thing my wife created to kill Niklaus." Mikael insults, eying Aalleeyah

"Excuse me?" Aalleeyah says, offended

"What if he wants to see you in person?" Elena interrupts before a fight breaks out with the two powerful vampires

"Well that means our plan is working. Klaus will absolutely want to see my body. You lure him here- and I will kill him."

"With what? Those daggers won`t work on him." Stefan asks

"Well, I´m in possession of a stake fashioned from the wood of the ancient white oak tree. The one that left these ashes when it burned."

"You have a white oak stake?" Aalleeyah questions, stunned and a little frightened that this man had the one weapon that could kill her

"Where is it?"

"Not here. The knowing of its location is my insurance policy."

"Against what?"

"You leaving this in my heart. You see, a vampire can´t dagger an original without dying. So- it falls to you." Mikael hands the dagger to Elena

"Y- You want me to actually dagger you?" Elena stutters

"Klaus will leave nothing to chance- especially when it comes to trust."

"I wanna see him. I want to see his rotting body for myself." Klaus snarls, bringing Stefan back from his flashback

"Well, he is here. Come by whenever."

"If you are lying to me Stefan, your compulsion will expose you. So, answer with your life: Is what you are saying the truth?" Klaus asks. Stefan thinks back to just moments before when Elena drove the dagger into Mikael's heart, temporarily killing him

"It´s true. I saw it with my own eyes." Stefan answers, truthfully.

"I wanna talk to Rebekah."

"That´s not a problem. She is right here." Stefan passes the phone over to Rebekah

"Hello Nik." Rebekah greets her big brother

"Rebekah, love. What´s this I hear about Mikael´s tragic run in with the dagger?"

"It´s true. He´s finally out of our lives for good. I miss you. I´m miserable here."

"I´ll be home soon."

"Good. I'll see you then, brother." Rebekah hangs up and then turns to the group

"He bought it. He´s coming home." She announces

"Now- was that easy or what?" Damon says

"Let´s just get this over with." Elena pulls the dagger back out of Mikael's heart

**Salvatore House**

Mikael is still dead on the floor while Rebekah and Aalleeyah sit nearby. Rebekah painting her toenails while Aalleeyah does her fingernails. Mikael starts to move and coughs before getting up.

"Finally. Took you long enough." Rebekah comments, both girls putting down their nail polish

"Rebekah."

"Whatever fatherly rubbish you´re thinking- save it. Nothing you say matters to me."

"I see. Where is my dagger?"

"Elena has it. So you can forget your plans to use it on me."

"You were never what I was after."

"Nik was my family. If you were after him, you were after me."

"He blinded you, Rebekah. He killed your mother!"

"I know what he did, and he´ll pay for it with his life. But Nik was not born a killer- none of us were! You did this to us when you turned us into vampires! You destroyed our family. Not him."

"Rebekah…" Mikael starts but Rebekah just walks out. Mikael watches her go when he realises that Aalleeyah didn't follow his daughter out. He turns back to face her and finds her staring at him

"We should talk" Aalleeyah says

"Wh-" Mikael begins but Aalleeyah raises a finger to her lips and shushes him

"Wait" She mouths before walking over and shutting all the doors to the room. She then walks over to one of the shelves and picks out a book. She opens it and reveals that it has a secret compartment in it. She pulls out a purple flower and then starts to burn it before placing it in a bowl.

"Sage?" Mikael questions

"I hid it when I lived here. You never know when you might need it"

"Oh that's right. I heard you used to date the older Salvatore"

"Which brings me to why we need to talk. If you hurt anybody I care about, I will not hesitate in shining that white oak stake so far up your ass it'll come out of your fucking mouth. You got that?" Aalleeyah hisses

"Aalleeyah, you are not as powerful as you think you are dear"

"I am. And I'm not afraid of you"

"Well you should be. I loathe originals and the last i checked, you were one. So be careful" Mikael says and then walks out of the house

**Gilbert House**

Elena is at her closet, looking through it while Bonnie sits on her bed with the photos of the vikings drawings.

"I hate everything in my closet. I have nothing to wear to Homecoming." Elena sighs

"So, don't go. Let's stay home order takeout and over analyse ancient hieroglyphic thingies with Alaric." Bonnie suggests

"We have to go. Caroline will kill us."

"Ha- Caroline actually has a date…"

"You know that you can talk to me about Jeremy, right?"

"I don't need to talk about it. He fell in love with his ghost girlfriend and lied about it. What´s done is done."

"You have to talk about it. He hurt you, Bonnie. I am mad at him, too"

"You are mad at your little brother. You'll yell at him a little, teach him a life lesson. You can't really be mad like I am mad."

"Bonnie…"

"And you shouldn't have to be. He's your brother. So no I can't really talk to you about it." Bonnie states. Elena sighs and turns back to her closet to look for a dress but then she hears somebody enter the house downstairs. Elena goes down there to investigate and finds that it is Damon who barged in.

"Do you ever knock?" Elena asks

"Lock your door then" He responds

"If you want Aalleeyah, then she's upstairs"

"I was actually after you" He says. Before she can ask why, there's a knock on the door.

"Oh look someone who knocks" Elena mumbles as she goes to answer the door. When she opens it, she finds a man outside with a bouquet of red roses.

"Aalleeyah Gilbert?" The man asks

"i'll get her" Elena informs before calling up the stairs

"Leeyah!" Aalleeyah walks down the stairs and looks surprised at the man at the door.

"These are for you" The man says and passes her the roses. The man walks away and Aalleeyah shuts the door behind him.

"Your date must've gone well then" Elena comments and Aalleeyah shrugs. She examines the flowers and finds a card in them. She pulls it out and reads it.

_Homecoming?_

_-Leo_

Aalleeyah can't help but pull a small smile at the cheesiness of it. She doesn't get much of a chance to process it before the card is being ripped from her hands. She looks up and finds

Damon reading the card

"Give it back!" She demands

"Really? Homecoming?"

"Shut up Damon, what are you even doing here?"

"Getting little sister to help with weapons for tonight"

"Great, I'm coming with you" Aalleeyah announces and places the flowers down on the table nearby

"You weren't invited"

"Too bad. I'll be in the car" Aalleeyah says and walks out the door.

**Salvatore Boarding House**

Elena, Damon and Aalleeyah are in Damon's bathroom, preparing the weapons. (Elena and Damon are in Damon's room. They are preparing weapons]

"We can't trust Rebekah not to turn on us." Elena says, making conversation.

"Oh really? Cause these Original vampires are usually so reliable." Damon sarcastically comments, looking at Aalleeyah. Aalleeyah notices this and reach over Elena and punches him in the arm

"Bonnie was right. Rebekah may be mad at Klaus now but - he is her brother." Elena sighs

"Her lying, mama- killing, dagger- happy brother. Wolfsbane is ready." Aalleeyah announces, passing the wolfsbane over to Damon

"There are too many things that can go wrong with this plan. Too many people that can make it go wrong." Elena frets

"Well, I am formulating a secret contingency plan." Damon states

"Really? What is it?"

"Well, if I told you, then it wouldn't be a secret." Stefan then walks into the room

"I need to borrow a tie." Stefan says

"You have your own ties."

"Hm- I'm a 162 years old and I'm going to a Homecoming Dance. I need better ties."

"You could not go." Elena suggests

"I'm compelled to protect you. And if I look at your track record at high school dances - it's pretty tragic. With my luck you'll go and get yourself murdered by the Homecoming Queen… Come help me find a tie" He commands and Elena rolls her eyes before walking out after him. Aalleeyah jumps up on the counter in front of Damon and bats her eyelashes at him

"What do you want?" Damon asks

"So what's this fabulous contingency plan you thought up?"

"Not telling" Damon responds and Aalleeyah pouts

"Oh come on Damon. You used to tell me everything"

"That was when we were dating. Now you're dating someone else" Damon snaps and Aalleeyah looks at him, comically.

"You're jealous" She realises with a smirk

"Am not"

"Are too." Damon rolls her eyes at her antics and turns away

"Why can't we be friends?" She asks, quietly. He looks at her again and sees her playful face gone and replaced with a serious, sad one.

"Because you're my ex. That's how this goes" He sighs

"It doesn't have to"

"Yes it does."

"But we don't have to be like that. We weren't your average couple, we don't have to be your average ex's" Damon stares at her for a moment, looking like he is thinking about it

"Make you a deal. Save me a dance at homecoming and I'll tell you the plan"

"Deal."

**Mystic Falls High School**

Caroline and Tyler are painting an old VW bus

"Hey, can you hand me the glitter gun? Thanks." Caroline thanks after Tyler hands it to her

"Hey, can't we diss the decorating and go grab a bite?" Tyler asks

"Oh, I have a thermos in my bag."

"I mean a real bite. Rebekah knows some people who like to be fed on. They're into it, we don't even have to compel them."

"O.k. first of all, I finally almost just got your mother to stop hating me- so I probably don't wanna get caught in some weird vampire threesome with her son. And secondly, quit hanging out with Rebekah the evil blood slut."

"Just keep the claws in tonight at the dance, o.k.? For me?"

"So, who has the misfortune of being compelled to be her date?"

"Matt said he'd take her."

"What? You set her up with Matt?" Caroline asks, outraged

"She wants to go to the dance and he didn't have anyone to go with. He drinks vervain. She can't feed on him, what's the big deal?"

"The big deal, Tyler, is that Matt is an innocent, good person, who should not be going to dances with evil blood sluts!"

"Matt's a guy, Caroline. And Rebekah is hot, don't over-think this."

"This is a sire thing, isn't it? Please tell me this is some weird family extension of your sire bond to Klaus!"

"I'm here, hanging streamers and I have glitter all over my hands. If I'm sired to anybody it's you." Tyler tells her and she rolls her eyes, still annoyed. They work in silence for a few moments before Tyler speaks

"What's Aalleeyah doing here?" He asks, watching Aalleeyah as she looks like she searching for someone

"I don't know" Caroline replies, confused

Aalleeyah arrives at the school, looking around for Leo. She smiles when she finally spots him nearby, helping get ready for the homecoming dance. He looks up and spots her. Her heart, strangely, flutters when he smiles the widest grin she could possibly imagine. He starts to walk to her and she does the same and they meet halfway.

"Hey" She smiles

"You get my flowers?"

"They were beautiful, thank you"

"Sooooo" He looks down and holds both her hands

"So what?"

"Will you go to homecoming with me?"

"Of course, pick me up at 8" She winks before walking back to her car

**Stefan's Room**

Rebekah's in her red dress, ready for the Homecoming Dance and looks into the mirror when Elena walks in behind her.

"Getting a head start, huh?" Elena asks

"Embarrassing truth? This is my first high school dance." Rebekah confesses as she looks at Elena

"Ever?"

"I never really had time for high school before. Nik and I were always moving around, running. Anyway- I didn't want to leave anything to chance. Have you heard anymore from him?"

"No. But I'm sure that when he does return he'll do it with flair."

"And Damon and my father are all set with their plan?"

"Yes."

"Don't tell me. I don't want to know, I just- I want to go to the dance and leave the rest to Mikael."

"I know it's really hard. So thank you for helping us get Klaus back into town."

"Just be careful. I've been running for a thousand years for a reason. Mikael is not a good person and he definitely can't be trusted. No one in my family can." Rebekah eyes start to form tears

"Are you okay?"

I've spent my whole life loving and hating my brother with equal measure. I never thought that I'd be the one to help drive a stake through his heart. No tears- I don't want to ruin my makeup." Rebekah turns her back to Elena and looks back to the mirror

"How do I look?" Rebekah asks

"You look amazing! But you're missing one thing." Elena pulls out the necklace from her pocket

"My mother's necklace."

"You should wear it tonight. May I?" Rebekah nods and Elena puts the necklace around her neck

"Thank you." Rebekah thanks. Without Rebekah seeing, Elena plunges the dagger straight into her heart from behind.

"I'm so sorry. I can't leave anything to chance either."

Elena's sitting on Stefan's bed, watching Damon cover Rebekah's grey body with a blanket

"In the back! Harsh!" Damon comments

"It had to be done. Rebekah was never gonna be completely on our side." Elena sighs

"Hey, I'm not judging you. It's very- "Katherine" of you."

"Not the way to make me feel better about myself, Damon."

"It was a compliment. Sort of…"

"Stefan's right. Someone's gonna let their humanity get in the way and screw this whole thing up. It's probably gonna be me."

"Elena, you just daggered somebody. You will be fine."

"Yeah- but I feel bad about it. I care too much, that's the problem, Damon. I'm the weak link."

"If it makes you feel any better, she's not really dead."

"Do you trust him? Mikael?"

"No."

"What about Stefan?"

"No. Not as long as he is under Klaus's control."

"Then we need a better plan." Elena says

"I know what to do. Your just not gonna like it."

"Why not?"

"Because when this all goes down, I don't want you having any part of it."

"What does that mean?"

"Do you trust me?"

"Yes." Elena immediately responds

"Then you have nothing to worry about."

**Mystic Falls High School**

The fire brigade is at the school where there is water completely flooding the entire place.

"What happened?" Caroline asks, frantically

"The gym is flooded." Tyler answers

"What?"

"Dance is canceled."

"Excuse me? What are we supposed to do now?"

**Salvatore House**

Elena is on the phone to Caroline

"So, does that mean I don't have to go?" Elena asks, hopefully

"You wish! No, Tyler is moving the party to his house."

"Kegs and beer pong for Homecoming? That's- different…"

"Just say you're still coming?!" Caroline pleads as someone knocks on the Salvatore front door

"I'll see you there." Elena hangs the phone up and opens the door and sees Matt there

"Elena…" Matt greets

"Matt... Hey."

"Hey."

"Umm - slight problem with your Homecoming date."

"What happened?" Matt wonders

"How would you feel about a backup date?"

**Lockwood Mansion**

At the new homecoming at Tyler's house, Caroline and Bonnie walk into the house and are astonished by what they see. There's a band playing outside and there are so many people.

"How did he plan a better party than me so fast? What? Is that a band outside?" Caroline yells

"Who are all these people?" Bonnie wonders, looking at all the unfamiliar faces

"This is weird! Where is Tyler?"

Stefan walks through the crowd and stops when he reaches Tyler

"Hey Stefan! What's up?" Tyler greets

"Hey Tyler. Nice party you've got going on." Stefan commends

"Thanks, but I'm not the one throwing it. I'm just doing what Klaus wants."

"What do you mean?"  
"It's not a party, man. It's a wake." Stefan then hears a voice from the stage. He looks up and sees Klaus as the crowd cheers

"Good evening everyone! I wanna thank you for being here with me to celebrate! It's been a long time coming!" Klaus announces, wearing his infamous smirk

Katherine, who is disguised as Elena, and Matt enter the house

"So much for Homecoming…" Katherine sneers

"This is weird! Us being here together…" Matt says

"There's Caroline. She doesn't know anything. Act normal." Katherine hisses as Caroline approaches the two

"Hey- Klaus is here." Caroline informs

"What?"

"Yeah! Apparently our sired hybrid-friend Tyler thought it would be okay to let his master throw a party! I expected more surprise!"

"I've learned not to be surprised by anything Klaus does. I'm gonna go find Bonnie." Katherine walks off

"What's going on? And what are you two doing here together? Thought you were supposed to be here with Rebekah." Caroline interrogates

"Plan's changed. I need a drink." Matt goes as well

**Gilbert House**

**Aalleeyah POV:**

It is now 7:56 and Leo will be here any minute to get ready. I was already in my homecoming outfit (Outfit on profile). I know tonight a lot is going to happen and I don't know what in the hell I'm going to do if it all goes to shit. Damon told me his little plan but to be completely honest, I can already tell this isn't going to work because something will fuck it up like always. My thoughts are interrupted by a knock on the door. I grab my diamond clutch and walk down the stairs and open the door. Leo stands outside in a suit, looking extremely handsome. _Not as handsome as Damon of course. _What the fuck? Where did that come from?

"Leeyah?" I hear Leo call and I am pulled form my thoughts again

"What?"

"I said you look beautiful"

"Thanks, lets go"

**AN: Hey guys so I have a few things to say/ask.**

**Firstly, I'm so sorry about the longer than usual wait for this chapter. I just had like zero motivation. I would really love some more reviews for each chapter because this story seems to be doing a lot worse than the prequel. Do you guys think I should still continue or? **

**Secondly, I just want to describe what Leo looks like. He looks similar to Dave Franco because I'm in love with him hahahaha**

**Thirdly, You guys got any good stories you guys read? I really want to read new stories but they are super hard to find. You guys know any?**

**Lastly, I will be starting a new story with one of my devoted followers, cuttiepattotie, who will be co authoring. The story is another sibling one except it's Bonnie sister and takes place in Season 5. It is a Stefan/OC story, what do you guys think? Anyone else what to help with any other stories I have in mind? **


	19. Homecoming 3x09 Part 2

**AN: How bout some reviews? Barely get one a chapter, if I'm lucky which is really disheartening because I really do try to make this story enjoyable and I'm not sure if I'm achieving that or not. :(**

* * *

**Lockwood House**

Katherine, still disguised as Elena, walks down the stairs of the Lockwood House and spots Klaus and Stefan walking through the party.

"Quite the Homecoming." Stefan comments  
"I've been planning my father's funeral for a thousand years. Granted, in no version of it were any of these people invited, but you get the idea." Klaus retorts  
"So, what now? Stop running?"  
"Hm- now I reunite my family."  
"Your family. You mean the people you cart around in caskets?"  
"None of that matters anymore. Mikael is gone. Bygones will be bygones." Klaus then sees the Homecoming Queen walk by them.  
"Seems the Homecoming Queen still walks among the living, which leads me to believe Rebekah isn't here... Where is she?" Klaus asks  
"I have no idea. I thought she was coming with Matt.  
"Oh, be honest now, Stefan. Where is my sister?"  
"I said I have no idea. How would you like me to take you to your father?"  
"Well, it wouldn't be a party without the guest of honour, would it? Bring him to me."  
"All right. Perhaps there's something in it for me...? My freedom from your compulsion?" Stefan suggests  
"Oh, you want your freedom. Well, once he is dead and his weapon destroyed, you'll have your freedom. It'll be my pleasure to give it back."

* * *

**Salvatore Boarding House**

Damon is pouring himself a glass of blood when Mikael walks in.  
"Did my daughter go to the dance?" Mikael questions  
"Yep - you missed the photo op. Did you get the stake?"  
"I did."  
"I'm not gonna take your word for it. No offense to your honour and all…"  
"None taken." Mikael pulls the stake in question out of his jacket and shows it to Damon  
"Fancy. May I?" Damon asks, reaching for it  
"It's the only weapon on this earth that can kill an original. So I think I'll hold on to it. No offense."  
"I'd offer you a drink- but Katherine tells me you're more of a "vampire on the rocks" kind of guy."  
"Well, technically you could still offer."  
"Why feed on vampires? Don't tell me it's for the smooth after taste."  
"I had a hand in creating vampires, but bloodlust was never my intention. Over the centuries I learned to feed from the predator, not the innocent." Mikael explains . Stefan then joins them in the room  
"Change of plans. Klaus is back. He is at the Lockwood's and he wants your body delivered to his doorstep." Stefan informs  
"I'm afraid he is in for a colossal disappointment." Mikael says  
"Well, he's certainly not gonna come here. I hope your plan didn't depend on that?"  
"Didn't depend on that." Damon answers  
"But you do have a plan, right?" "Oh, yeah. We have a plan, right. Just doesn't involve you." Damon informs and in a split second, Mikael leaps to Stefan, grabs him and feeds on him until the younger Salvatore goes down  
"You couldn't just break his neck?"  
"Well that certainly occurred to me." Mikael smirks

* * *

**Lockwood Mansion**

Homecoming is still in full swing as Tyler and Klaus talk  
"My mom would seriously freak if she saw all these people here." Tyler sighs  
"Your mother won't be a problem: I compelled her to go to church and pray for your friends." Klaus tells him  
"What are you talking about?"  
"I want you to look around. There is Bonnie, there is Elena and Matt and there's your pretty little girlfriend Caroline. Oh and don't forget our beautiful ex, Aalleeyah. Epic dance was wrecked tonight and who came through with the party? You did. What a pal. But who are all these other people here?"  
"I have no idea. I've never seen half these people in my life."  
"That's because I've invited a few dozen friends of my own. That`s my friend Mindy- picked her up along the way in Kansas. Did you know that there's an entire bloodline of werewolves in the heartland? That's Tony from North Dakota and let's not forget the Seattle contingent."  
"Are those people all hybrids?"  
"And they also love a good party. And they're like you were sired by me, they wish to serve their master. So if anyone should so much as make a move against me, they may feel obligated to retaliate. You're free to warn your friends."

Tyler and Caroline in Tyler's bedroom and he shuts the door the door behind them

"What are you up to with Klaus?" Tyler questions  
"Uh - nothing." Caroline responds  
"He is on to you, Caroline. Whatever you all think you're about to pull off- he's two steps ahead of you!"  
"Okay, I don't know what you're talking about."  
"You're lying to me."  
"You know, actually, I'm not. I don't know anything. But even if I did, I wouldn't tell you about it, because you are sired to team Klaus now. And you can't be trusted. So can we please just go back to the party now?"

Caroline goes to leave but Tyler pulls out a syringe full with vervain and injects it into her. She falls to the ground, unconscious

Klaus approaches Katherine, still believing she is Elena

"Where`s your date?" Klaus asks  
"Getting me a drink." Klaus offers her the last of his drink but she rejects it.  
"Well, seems I have you to thank for Mikael`s demise." Klaus says  
"He came at me. I didn't have a choice."  
"Still I´m impressed. It`s not easy for a human to dagger an Original."  
"It wasn't the first time."  
"Right. Elijah. You seem nervous." Klaus notices  
"I´m not nervous. I just don`t like you." The doppelgänger replies calmly  
"Let`s get straight to the point then, shall I, love? People have been after me for 1,000 years. And I am always one step ahead. So whatever it is you`re thinking of trying, go for it, give it your best shot. You won`t succeed."

Klaus then walks off towards the dance floor. He walks to Leo and Aalleeyah who are slow dancing and talking quietly amongst themselves. He taps on Leo's shoulder and they stop dancing to look at the British man.  
"Mind if cut in?" Klaus smirks and Leo gives him a strange look, having never seen this man before.  
"It's okay Leo…. He's a friend" Aalleeyah informs and Leo nods before stalking off. Klaus starts slow dancing with Aalleeyah who looks annoyed and uncomfortable.  
"I would've thought the former homecoming queen would like being here" He smirks, seeing her expression  
"Oh, i did like being here. That is, until you showed up" She glares  
"Bitchy. Just like your sister"  
"I am much more bitchy then her"  
"Be warned, it's going to get you both killed one day" He hisses  
"I'm not scared of you"  
"Oh no love. It's not me you should be frightened of, it's Mikael"  
"Why is that?" Aalleeyah asks him, curiously.  
"Because when he can't dagger me, which he won't, he'll go after the next best thing. I mean, did you really trust that he wouldn't stake you if he couldn't get me?" Aalleeyah doesn't respond, confirming his suspicions.  
"I could offer you protection, you know"  
"How?"  
"My hybrids. They would die for me and if I tell them to do so, you." He proposes  
"I can't. I'd be betraying everyone"  
"You mean betraying your Salvatore" Klaus says and again, Aalleeyah has no retort  
"Aalleeyah, he doesn't care about you. If he did, then why didn't he find you when we were off on our holiday?"  
"Fine. I'll take that deal"  
"Perfect" They continue to dance for a few more seconds in silence.  
"Why?" She asks  
"Why what?" "Why are you giving me protection? For nothing?"  
"Having the most powerful witch on your team is always a bonus. You're also an insider"  
"I don't know anything" She answers.  
"Seriously?" "Yes. Ever since Damon and I broke up, I'm not exactly first lady of the Scooby-doo gang anymore"  
"You know, me and you could run away together. Get away from all this right now" Klaus wiggles his eyebrows, in a very Damon like fashion.  
"And live happily ever after with you and your hybrid freaks while running from your crazy stepfather?" She fake gushes  
"No thanks. Now, I'm going to find my date" Aalleeyah walks off to find Leo.

Out the front, Damon walks up to the front door

"Invite only, vampire" The hybrid glares  
"Here`s my RSVP." Damon grabs his heart through his chest and rips it out  
""Hybrid"."

* * *

**Tyler's room**

"What`d you do to her ?" Matt asks, angry  
"It`s just vervain. She´ll be fine. But I need you to get her out of here as fast as possible." Tyler requests  
"What`s going on?"  
"Something`s going down against Klaus and this house is full of hybrids like me that can`t let anything happen to him."  
"What do you mean can`t?"  
"I can`t explain it. I can`t fight against it. I just know that I need to protect him no matter who gets in my way."  
"By attacking Caroline?  
"I`m protecting her, Matt! This is the only way to keep her safe. Please. Just get her out of here safely. Get everyone out." Tyler storms out and walks down the stairs and runs into Damon. Damon grabs him and chucks him into an empty room

"As the host you should know these hybrids don`t make the best first impression." Damon comments  
"Whatever move you`re making, Klaus is gonna be ready for you. He`ll kill anyone at this party if he has to."  
"Tell someone who cares." Damon attacks the Lockwood and they fight until Bonnie walks in. The two  
"What the hell is wrong with you? You weren`t suppose to witchy migraine me!" Damon groans  
"You weren`t supposed to kill Tyler!" Bonnie replies  
"He tried to bite me!" Damon argues but then spots the dagger on the floor and quickly pics it up.  
"What is that?" Bonnie asks as Damon shoves the White Oak stake back into his jacket  
"Nothing."  
"Oh my god is that the…?"  
"Shh. They`re everywhere!" Damon mouths  
"Why do you have it?"  
"Because I`m the only one who can get inside the house!" Damon says before waling out of the room. He happens to run into Aalleeyah on his way outside  
"Well don't you look beautiful" He appreciates, taking in her appearance.  
"And you look handsome in your suit, as expected" She replies  
"I know" He cockily retorts and she playfully rolls her eyes  
"You still haven't told me that back up plan"  
"We agreed that you could know my dirty little secret after our dance" He reminds her and holds out his hand for her to take. She takes it and they walk out to the dance floor and start slow dancing.  
"You know, I can't remember the last time we danced" He says  
"Have we ever?" She laughs  
"Probably not. So this is…" HE spins her out  
"Way over due" He twirls her back into his arms, their faces now closer than before.  
"So what's my job in this plan?" She asks quietly  
"Stand there, away from everything, and look beautiful, which won't be too hard for you to do"  
"Seriously?" she asks, outraged  
"You aren't having any part in this Aalleeyah. I don't want you to getting hurt" Aalleeyah opens her mouth to respond with a witty comment but spots one of Klaus' hybrids approaching his 'master' playing beer listens in on the conversation and notices Damon does too.

"You have a visitor." They hear the hybrid tell Klaus  
"Well, tell my visitor I`m on the brink of victory here."  
"He said his name is Mikael."  
"Then we mustn't keep him waiting. Move everyone out back. I`m gonna have a little chat with my dad. Tony, you know what to do."  
"Looks it's my time to go. But I mean it Aalleeyah, stay out of it" Damon tells her before quickly walking off. Aalleeyah looks back over to Klaus, who gestures his head to the from door, indicating for her to follow him


	20. Homecoming 3x09 Part 3

**AN: So I have now decided that I will be posting chapters when I get at least 5 reviews on the previous chapter. There's 60+ followers on this story so I hope some of you can review. I have heaps of chapters ready to go so the more reviews, the faster the updates. :) Also if you like this story, then you should check out my good friend cloisti's story. It's entitled "Beautiful Nightmare" and I must say, I personally love it :). Tell her I recommended you ;)**

* * *

**Lockwood House**

Klaus walks to the front door to find Mikael waiting outside for him

"Hello, Niklaus." Mikael greets  
"Hello, Mikael. Why don`t you come in? Oh, that`s right. I forgot you can`t." Klaus taunts  
"Or you can come outside if you want." Mikael suggests  
"Or I could watch my hybrids tear you limb from limb."  
"They can`t kill me."  
"True. But it`ll make a hell of a party game. All I have to do is rub these two fingers together and they`ll pounce." Klaus explains, demonstrating the movement.  
"The big bad wolf. You haven`t changed. Still hiding behind your playthings like a coward. You only forget. They may be sired by you, but they`re still part vampire. And they can be compelled by me." A female hybrid pushes Katherine, still impersonating Elena, towards Mikael  
"Come out and face me, Niklaus. Or she dies." Mikael blackmails  
"Go ahead. Kill her."  
"No, Klaus. He`ll do it." Katherine plays innocent  
"If she dies, this lot will be last of your abominations."  
"I don`t need them. I just need to be rid of you."  
"To what end, Niklaus? So you can live forever, with no one at your side? Nobody cares about you anymore, boy! What do you have other than those whose loyalty you forced? No one. No one." Mikael shouts  
"I`m calling your bluff, father. Kill her."  
"Come outside and face me, you little coward. And I won`t have to."  
"My whole life you've underestimated me. If you kill her you lose your leverage. So go ahead. Go on. Kill her. Come on, old man. Kill her. Kill her!" Mikael simply laughs in his face  
"Your impulse, Niklaus. It has and will forever be the one thing that keeps you from truly being great." Mikael sneers. He goes to stab Katherine/Elena in the heart with a dagger but before he can, somebody super speeds, grabs his wrist and snaps it backward. Mikael looks and sees Aalleeyah as the person who broke his wrist. She snatches the dagger from his hand and speeds next to Klaus, handing him the dagger on the way through.  
"I see you got your little girlfriend to do your dirty work" Mikael says, snapping his wrist back into place. Mikael quickly sends Katherine/Elena a look and she immediately pulls out a few wolfsbane grenades.  
"Kaboom." Katherine smiles evilly before pulling the pins and throwing one at the few back up hybrids and one at Aalleeyah. All of the hybrids go down.  
"Katherine" Klaus realises just before he knocked off his feet and stabbed in the stomach with a white oak stake by Damon. Katherine quickly speeds off to get off of danger. Damon is about to stake Klaus when Stefan knocks him off of Klaus and holds him down.  
"What are you doing?!" Damon screams. Aalleeyah, stares at the scene in front of her, still kneeling on the ground having nearly fully recovered. She eyes the abandoned stake on the ground, not knowing what to do. Making a split second decision, she vamp speeds to the stake, snatches it up and speeds to Mikael. She stabs him in the heart with it before he can even react to her movement. He bursts into flames and dies  
"What the hell did you do?" Damon yells at Aalleeyah and his brother  
"She just saved her own life and he`s earned his freedom." Klaus turns to Stefan  
"Thank you my friend. You no longer have to do as I say. You`re free." Klaus un-compels the Salvatore. Stefan flees and so does everyone else, leaving Aalleeyah and Damon alone  
"What is wrong with you?" Damon spits  
"Me?! I did what I had to do to stay alive Damon! Mikael would've killed me the first chance he got. He told me so!" She shouts back  
"I would've protected you!"  
"No, you wouldn't have! You would only save your precious Elena!"  
"I wouldn't of Aalleeyah and you know that" Damon voice suddenly dark and low, which scares Aalleeyah more than the screaming  
"I didn't want to hurt you but I had to. I would rather be alive and you hate me then me be dead and loved by you" she quietly says, not being able to look him in the eye. He looks at her for as moment more before speeding off, like everybody else. Aalleeyah holds back a tear threatening to fall down her face.  
"Leeyah?" She hears Leo's voice call.  
"Yeah?" She asks, looking up at him  
"Are you okay? I heard an exploding sound" He questions, confused  
"I didn't hear anything. You must be hearing things babe" She smiles fakely.  
"Oh okay." Leo accepts  
"Lets go"

* * *

**Forbes' House**

Caroline is asleep in her bed when Tyler walks in, awaking her.

"Are you okay?" Tyler asks, cautiously.  
"What do you think?" Caroline spits  
"I`m sorry I stabbed you. It was the only thing I could think of to get you out of there."  
"Oh, yeah, not hey Caroline, um, I worried about what might happened this evening so maybe you should just go home and watch Dancing with the Stars?"  
"If you knew all your friends were gonna get together and try to take down Klaus, would you have left?"  
"No." Caroline admits  
"So there you go. I saved you from your own stubbornness."  
"This isn`t funny, Tyler! How am I supposed to be with you when you`re sired to him?!"  
"I need you to understand, Caroline."  
"Understand what? That you`re one of the bad guys now?"  
"Understand that this is who I am! There`s nothing that I can do about it. Klaus can`t be killed. I can`t be fixed. Understand that I`m okay with it."  
"But...How are you okay with it?"  
"Because it`s better. I don`t have to turn, Caroline. Not unless I want to. I never have to go through that pain again. If being sired to Klaus is the price that I have to pay, so be it."  
"But...you don`t have any true control over yourself."  
"I never did before. The full moon controlled me. After everything that we`ve been through, you`ve been there for me through all of it. Don`t turn your back on me now."  
"Tyler…"  
"Right."  
"I just…"  
"I got it." He walks out

* * *

**Salvatore Boarding House**

Damon and Elena are talking in the living room(Elena and Damon are in the living room, talking.

"How did this happen?" Elena asks  
"We thought of everything, Elena! Klaus having hybrids. Mikael turning on us. We brought in Katherine so you weren't in danger. Anything that could have gone wrong we were prepared!" Damon rants  
"I don`t understand. Stefan wanted Klaus dead. And so did Aalleeyah More than anything. That`s what we were counting on."  
"We blew it."  
"Where`s Katherine?"

"She ran for the hills like usual, the minute things got bad! And who blames her?! Klaus would`ve crushed her. I had him, Elena. I had Klaus! This could have all been over!" Damon throws a bottle of scotch into the fireplace out of anger  
"Hey. Damon... Hey! Hey, listen to me!" Elena grabs his face  
"We`ll survive this. We always survive. Trust me." Elena assures  
"We`re never getting Stefan back. You know that, don`t you?"  
"Then we`ll let him go. Okay? We`ll have to let him go."  
"What about Aalleeyah? She's swapped sides"  
"You don't know that. Aalleeyah may be telling the truth"  
Damon nods in response and then his phone rings. He answers it  
"Not interested in the play by play of our failure right now, Katherine." Damon tells her on the phone  
"I`m just calling to say goodbye. I don`t know what to tell you. You had a good plan Damon. And that`s high praise coming from me." Katherine acknowledges  
"That`s not very comforting at the moment. You`re going back into hiding?"  
"At least my life is not boring. Goodbye, Damon."  
"Take care of yourself, Katherine." They hang up

Katherine is driving in a car

"He doesn't know where it all went wrong…" Katherine informs and looks beside her to the passengers seat  
"He doesn't need to know." Stefan replies as Katherine stops the car  
"Are you good from here? I need to put about a million miles between myself and Klaus as soon as possible. Stefan?"

* * *

**Flashback to the party where Klaus meets Elena/ Katherine**

"You seem nervous." Klaus recognises  
"I'm not nervous, I just don't like you." Katherine/Elena comments  
"People have been after me for a thousand years and I'm always one step ahead: So whatever it is you're thinking of trying, go for it. Give it your best shot. You won't succeed."  
"It won't be for lack of trying."  
"Ah you'd be smart to tell Damon to mind his manners tonight, because if I die, I've already ensured that he'll die along with me! Even in death my hybrids have their orders. So, you kill me you're killing him too."

* * *

**Back in the car with Katherine and Stefan**

"How did you know that I would stop Damon?" Stefan asks  
"I didn't. I was just hoping that you would want to…"

Flashback to Salvatore house, Stefan drinking blood, Katherine is with him

"If Klaus gets killed he is taking Damon down with him." Katherine notifies  
"So pull the plug on the plan." Stefan simply answers  
"And face the wrath of Mikael? We'll all be dead! Okay look. I know that you've turned off your humanity and that you don't care, so there's only one Solution."  
"What's that?"  
"Care, Stefan. Care enough to safe Damon's life. Because I am going back to that party and I'm seeing this plan through. Klaus will be killed. We'll have our freedom. But then Damon will be dead. Your brother will be dead, Stefan. Unless you care enough to do something about it."

* * *

**Back in the car**

"You wanted Klaus dead for 500 years. Why would you risk all that, just to safe Damon's life?" Stefan continues to interrogate  
"I wasn't just trying to safe Damon's life, Stefan. I was trying to safe yours. Your humanity. Let's just say I liked the "old you" better." Katherine shrugs  
"Nah. Come on, Katherine. You don't care about anybody but yourself. You never have."  
"You and I both know that that is not true. I loved you, I've loved Damon, too. Humanity is a vampire's greatest weakness... No matter how easy it is to turn it off- it just keeps trying to fight it's way back in. Sometimes I let it."  
"I can't let it all back in. I don't want to. Not after everything I've done."  
"Of course you don't want to. But if you don't let yourself feel, you won't be able to do what I need you to do next."  
"What`s that?" Stefan questions  
"Get mad."

* * *

**Gilbert House**

After an incredibly quiet ride home, Leo finally pulls up out front of Aalleeyah's house. Aalleeyah immediately hops out muttering a quick bye. She walks as fast as humanly possible to the front door and is about to step inside.  
"Aalleeyah?" Leo call and she silently curses  
"Yes Leo?" She asks turning around  
"Are we okay?" He questions, looking hurt and worried. She instantly feels quietly for being so distant. It wasn't his fault the whole night had gone to shit. She skips down over to him and gives him a kiss. Not too long, but long enough for him to know everything was alright.  
"We're good. I'm sorry I'm being so nasty tonight." She whispers, her faces inches from his  
"It's okay" Aalleeyah bites her lip and looks back up at her dark house and then turns back to him.  
"You know, I think my brother is staying at Bonnie's tonight and I'm sure my sister wont be home for hours. You wanna stay the night?" Aalleeyah asks and his face lit up.  
"Of course" He smiles. She grabs his hand and pulls him into the house

* * *

**Salvatore Boarding House**

Rebekah's daggered body is laying on the floor when her phone starts to ring.

Parking lot

"Rebekah, where are you? Pick up the phone, darling. Daddy is dead. It's time for a family reunion." Klaus leaves a message for Rebekah and hangs up the phone just as his phone receives a call  
"Stefan! Miss me already?" Klaus asks, amused  
"I'm just calling to thank you for my freedom." Stefan informs  
"Oh, I like to believe I'm a man of my word, more or less."  
"Thing is, it came at too high of a price. You took everything from me, Klaus."  
"Let bygones be bygones, trust me. Resentment get's old." Klaus answers as he approaches the truck in which he has been transporting his family in their caskets around in  
"You know what never get's old? Revenge." Klaus opens up the truck door to find it completely gone, no family in sight.  
"No."  
"What's the matter, Klaus? Missing something?" Stefan smirks, looking at the caskets in the room he's in.  
"What are you doing?" Klaus fumes  
"Just enjoying my freedom."  
"I will kill you and everyone you've ever met!" Klaus threatens  
"You do that- and you will never see your family again. I wonder Klaus, as someone who has been one step ahead for a thousand years - are you prepared for this?"

* * *

**AN: One more question, do you guys want Leo/Aalleeyah smut or not? I will reference to smut next chapter and I'm not sure if I should just reference it or actually write it out. Let me know :)**


	21. The New Deal 3x10 Part 1

**AN: I'm so terrible I know! I promised to update after 5 reviews but I lost like all motivation for this story because I haven't watched TVD in like a year hahahha. So I promise this time I will update if I get 7 reviews. Pinky swear. Please tell me what you thought of this chapter so I can get my mojo back ;) Love all my constant supporters who have stuck with me through out all this time :) xxxxoooxoxo**

**Aalleeyah POV:**  
Well last night was… interesting. Having sex with Leo for the first time was… interesting. I'm not saying it was bad or anything it was just lacking something. I have no idea what but its something big. Something that should be there but just wasn't. Something I had with Damon. Sighing, I look to over at Leo. Sure, he's cute but I guess he's no blue eyed devil. God why cant I stop thinking about Damon? I don't love him anymore. I refuse to believe I do. I need to stop thinking about this.

* * *

**Third person POV:**  
Getting out of the warm bed, Aalleeyah steps into the cold in the nude. Quickly grabbing Leo's discarded shirt, she puts it on before leaving the room. She walks into the empty kitchen and makes herself some coffee.  
"Hey Leeyah" Jeremy greets as he enters  
"What's up Jer?"  
"Did Leo sleep over last night?" Jeremy wonders, looking at her attire  
"Shut up" She rolls her eyes  
"What are your plans for today?" She asks as she sips on her coffee  
"Tyler and I are hanging out"  
"Cool, I'm coming with you" Aalleeyah announces before going to walk towards the stairs  
"What, why?"  
"Because I feel like it" She simply answers before making her way to her bedroom where a sleeping Leo remains. Sighing, she starts to shake him  
"Leo. You gotta get up" He slowly opens his eyes and lazily smiles when he sees her.  
"Hey baby" He greets tiredly  
"You gotta go, I got shit to do" She throws his shirt at him before changing herself.

* * *

**Mystic Falls, outside.**  
Elena is taking a jog through out Mystic Falls. She checks her watch then turns around to head home when she sees a man running in her direction. She turns around again and jogs that way. The man continues to follow her. Elena, now feeling extremely paranoid, speeds up as she turns a corner. After a short time, she gives up and looks behind her and finds the man no longer following her. She sighs in relief and clams before looking back in front of her only to walk right into the man from before.  
"Excuse me. Should have been watching where I was going." The man apologises  
"Don't worry about it." Elena smiles kindly  
"Have a nice day." He jogs off as Elena watches him

* * *

**Mystic Grill**  
Elena and Bonne are seated at a table.  
"I feel like I'm going crazy. Totally paranoid all the time." Elena confesses  
"You have a right to be. Klaus is still out there and he knows you tried to kill him. " Bonnie sympathises  
"Why hasn't he made a move? There has been no sign of him. Nothing. Just my slow spiral into insanity."  
"Join the club. Every time I close my eyes, I have that nightmare. On repeat."  
"The same dream?" "Yeah! Four coffins, Klaus is in one of them. It's weird."  
"What if it´s not just some dream? What if it´s like... you know... witch dream?"  
"It's just stress. I'll figure it out. And what about Stefan? Has there been any sign of him?"  
"He betrayed us Bonnie. The Stefan that we know is gone." Elena sadly answers.  
"What about Aalleeyah?"  
"Haven't seen her, thank god."  
"How is Damon handling it?" Bonnie wonders  
"Damon is... Damon."

* * *

**The Bar**

"Oh, I give you a choice. Bloody Mary or Screw Driver. Brunch in a bottle. Come on Ric, I can´t drink all this by myself. I mean I can but then somebody's getting naked. Oh man I can't believe you're making me drink alone." Damon complains  
"I'm busy." Alaric's sighs  
"It's the eve of Klaus-ageddon. You´re doing homework?"  
"This may come as a shock but I am not here to hang out with you. I´m here to see Jeremy. Who is an hour late for his shift."  
"Kids today... Where are their values?"  
"That's his mid-term paper. Copied it straight off the internet. Didn't even try to hide it." Alaric shows him the completely copied essay  
"Ohh, somebody's getting grounded." Damon mocks as a girl walks past the two  
"Did you say you are waiting for Jeremy—as in Jeremy Gilbert?" She questions  
"Yeah."  
"He was fired last week. "  
"Oops."

* * *

**The Woods**

Jeremy, Aalleeyah and Tyler are together in the woods. Jeremy has a crossbow and is shooting cans down with it.  
"Nice shot!" Tyler appreciates  
"So what's the point of this again?" Jeremy asks  
"The point is I'm pissed at Caroline and Bonnie dumped your ass and Aalleeyah… everyone hates you. The point is to get drunk and shoot stuff." Tyler shrugs while Aalleeyah glares at him then punches him in the shoulder  
"Profound." Jeremy comments as he reloads the crossbow  
"Alaric finds out I took this he is gonna use it on me." Jeremy informs  
"So what's the deal with that? He is like your guardian now?"  
"Sort of, yeah. I think he feels responsible for us. You know since Jenna left"  
"Yeah, when is Jenna getting back?" Tyler questions. Aalleeyah suddenly feels guilty. She hasn't really talked to Jenna much since she left. She probably should text her soon  
"Soon we hope. But I guess Alaric will do for now" Aalleeyah answers  
"Do you like him?"  
"Yeah. Yeah—I like him." Jeremy replies as he aims the crossbow but sees Tyler in the way.  
"You wanna move out of the way?!"  
"I'm a hybrid, Gilbert. You can't kill me unless you cut off my head or rip out my heart. And you're not gonna do it with that lame ass crossbow! Go ahead! Take a shot! Unless you don't think you can hit me." Tyler baits and Aalleeyah rolls her eyes at her ex-boyfriends immaturity. She watches Jeremy aim the crossbow and fire but before Tyler catches the arrow with a smug smirk.  
"Calm down, you caught an arrow, not that big of a deal" Aalleeyah comments and Tyler's smirk drops.  
"Anyway, you two children have fun playing with your little toys and I'm gonna head to the Grill to get drunk off my ass" She says then begins to walk off  
"It's 10 in the morning" Jeremy argues  
"Don't care" She yells back without turning to face them

* * *

**Mystic Grill**

Elena's on the phone, leaving a voicemail from Jeremy while Damon shots darts.  
"Jeremy, the minute that you get this call me!" Elena shouts and then hangs up  
"Unbelievable!" She complains  
"You are feisty when you are mad." Damon teases  
"It's not that I'm mad. I'm just—I'm worried.  
"But why? He lost his job at the Grill. He can survive, Elena."  
"He is spiraling. Ever since Bonnie broke up with him, he is moody, he is not really talking to anyone."  
"It's typical teenager." Damon argues  
"Who's seeing ghosts and has lost everyone that he cares about."  
"Not everyone. He still has you."  
"You okay?"  
"What makes you think I'm not OK?"  
"Well, you're daydrunk. It's not exactly your most attractive look."  
"Hmm- what is my most attractive look?" Damon wonders, wearing a sexy smirk as he approaches her  
"Ah, ah- I'm not saying you have any attractive looks. I'm saying this is my least favourite one…" Elena defends  
"Noted. See if I can make any improvements."  
Klaus: Don't mind me." Klaus' voice interrupts their semi intimate moment. They look to the him and finds he is seated nearby. He then walks over to them  
"Klaus." Elena reluctantly greets  
"You gonna do this in the Grill? In front of everyone? It's a little beneath you, don't you think?" Damon says  
"I don't know what you are talking about. I just came down to my local pub to grab a drink with a mate." Klaus answers as the jogger from this morning shows up behind him  
"Get a round in, would you Tony?" Klaus smiles, looking at Elena's shocked face  
"I'm surprised you stuck around town long enough for happy hour." Damon says  
"My sister seems to be missing. Need to sort that out."  
"Cute blonde bombshell, psycho. Shouldn't be too hard to find."  
"Truth is I've grown to rather like your little town. Think I might fancy a home here. Oh I imagine you're wondering how does this is affect you. The answer is: not in the slightest. Unless I get what I want and everyone behaves themselves you can go on living your little lives however you choose. You have my word."  
"What more could you possibly want?" Elena asks  
"Well for starters, you can tell me where I might find Stefan."  
"Stefan skipped town the second he saved your ass." Damon informs  
"Well you see that is a shame. Your brother stole from me. I need him found so I can take back what's mine."  
"That sounds like a Klaus and Stefan problem." Elena replies. Klaus makes a move toward Elena but Damon stands in front of her, protecting her  
"Ha. Well this is me broadening the scope, sweetheart. " Klaus smirks before something behind them peaks his interest.  
"Ah and there's the second thing I want" Klaus smirks looking in the direction of the door to the Grill. Damon and Elena look there and see Aalleeyah walk in. Damon barely holds back a growl as Klaus eyes her up and down like she's a piece of meat  
"Hello Aalleeyah darling" Klaus greets but knows Aalleeyah can hear him. She looks up from her phone and looks at the group of three. She rolls her eyes before heading over there.  
"Hey love, great job last night" Klaus winks, cockily when she reaches them. Aalleeyah looks ready to punch him in the face before opening her mouth  
"Listen here you waste of life. The only reason I helped you last night was because your psycho father threatened to kill me. You used that against me. So don't think for one fucking moment that this makes me hate you any less then I already did. I'm not your friend. Im not on your team. I stick with my family and if you don't walk away right now from them, I will kill you right here in this restaurant and you know I will." She growls. Klaus makes a face, as if he is thinking it over, before smirking and walking off to the bar where Tony is.  
"You know I can handle myself" Elena hisses and Aalleeyah faces her.  
"Who said I was doing it for you? I just wanted a reason to smash him into one of these disgusting booths." Aalleeyah answers  
"Sure you did." Elena rolls her eyes, "Look just because you stood up to him doesn't mean I forgive you"  
"You think I want you're forgiveness? I don't give a shit what you think Elena. I mean, honestly, you're so defenceless that you barely even classify as a person. I think of you more as a cute little bunny rabbit" Aalleeyah smiles evilly.  
"You are such a bitch" Elena glares at her before storming out of the Grill  
"Love you too little sis" Aalleeyah calls out after her  
"You really know how to scare people off don't you?" Damon questions.  
"What? So you're talking to me now?" Aalleeyah retaliates.  
"I never said I wasn't"  
"Really? Well maybe I just assumed considering you screamed at me before running off" She scoffs  
"Sorry" He shrugs, unapologetically  
"No you're not" She turns around ready to walk off before turning back to him  
"You know what? Don't pretend like you wouldn't have done the same thing. You and me, we're both as selfish as each other." She tells him before, she too, walks out of the Grill.


	22. The New Deal 3x10 Part 2

**Um wow. I am a terrible person. It's been like 3 or 4 months hasn't it? So sorry about that but I had completely lost all of my creativity. Before you read this chapter I want to say a few things. Over the past few months I have been trying to better my writting because lets be honest, it was pretty crap before but I added heaps more personal thoughts then I ever have before so tell me if you like it better now or before.**

**Also, I hate to be this writer but as much as I love those who do review, it's always the same word; "Good Chapter". I don't want to be picky because I am grateful that you guys even do review but I would defiinitely get my creative drive back if you could give me ideas because to be honest, I find this story plain. The more ideas I get, the moer inspired to write I will be, therefore more updates. **

**Again, so sorry for that wait. Please review ideas :) Thank you to all my loyal followers and favouriters. xxx**

* * *

**Abandoned Witch House**

Bonnie walks into the creepy old house, and the second she enters she hears the sharp whispers of the dead witches. She makes her way to the basement, taking a look around. She jumps when she hears a voice behind her.  
"Hello Bonnie." Stefan's voice rings out and she turns around  
"Stefan. You followed me here?" Bonnie asks  
"Yeah. Wasn't too hard. You should probably be more careful."  
"What do you want with me?" Bonnie practically growls  
"Relax. I just need your help."  
"Why would I help you? Elena said you saved Klaus's life." Bonnie practically spits  
"Let me fill you in on a little secret about Klaus. He kept his family with him at all times- daggered. Stored in coffins. And now I have them, and I need you to help keep them hidden."  
"Are you out of your mind? You're just gonna make him angrier."  
"His family is his one weakness. As long as I have that, I can ruin him."  
"I don't have enough power to hide four originals!" Bonnie loudly protests  
"You're a witch. You hate Klaus. I know you can figure something out." Stefan instructs before stalking out of the house. Bonnie stays behind and looks around the room. There was absolutely no way she could do this. But fortunately, she knew a Gilbert who could.

* * *

** Gilbert House**

When Aalleeyah walked through her own house, she felt like a stranger. Elena and Alaric were staring at her like she was at least.  
"What?" She hisses at the two gawkers.  
"We're making dinner" Elena announces before going back to setting the table. Aalleeyah moves toward the kitchen  
"Am I invited?" Aalleeyah reluctantly asks.  
"Sure" Elena nonchalantly shrugs. Although it seemed casual, Aalleeyah could sense what she really meant was 'I'm perfect Elena so I don't want to be rude but you're so not invited'. Aalleeyah didn't even have a chance to snipe back before Jeremy barged through the door and heads straight for the fridge.  
"Just in time! We' re cooking." Elena happily announces.  
"Sorry, just passing through." Jeremy grunts back  
"Ah, well I thought we would all stay in, have a meal together like a typical, atypical family." Alaric suggests, getting no reaction from my brother.  
"Why?" Is all the little snot replied  
"Maybe because you got fired and you didn't tell anyone." Elena revealed  
"Ahh- look, can we do this later? I made plans with Tyler. He's right outside."  
"Oh wait! When did you start hanging out with Tyler Lockwood?" Alaric interjects. Aalleeyah rolls her eyes because like seriously, they've been too wrapped up in themselves to even notice. Aalleeyah noticed.  
"I don't know... Does it matter?"  
"Yeah, Jeremy! It matters. He was sired by Klaus. He's dangerous." Elena protests  
"He can still hear you. He is right outside. Besides you of all people are gonna lecture me on who I can and can't hang out with?"  
"What is with the attitude?" Elena pathetically parents  
"Yeah, whatever, this is lame. Tyler is waiting." Jeremy heads towards the door but Elena stands in his way  
"Oh, no no! You're not going anywhere, especially not with Tyler." Jeremy rolls his eyes before stepping past her. Reluctantly, Elena turns to her sister.  
"Aalleeyah, do something" Aalleeyah sighs, really not wanting to help her sister but Aalleeyah did agree. Tyler was bad news.  
"Jeremy Gilbert, get your ass back here now" Aalleeyah almost growls. Jeremy knew that voice all too well and knew not to mess with her if she was like this. He stops and turns around to face her  
"You're not going anywhere. Sit down right now" Aalleeyah demands. Jeremy looks to Alaric of help.  
"I'm with her on this, Jer. Sorry." Alaric says  
"All right, fine. You want me to stay in? Let's all stay in then." Jeremy agrees and Elena relaxes.  
"Yo, Tyler! Come on in!" The rebellion shouts  
"Jeremy!" Elena yells. Tyler makes his way into the house, ignoring his ex-girlfriends death glare.

* * *

**Salvatore Boarding House **

Damon starts to pour his drink as he thinks about the encounter with Aalleeyah. She definitely hated him now but he knew he had a reason to be angry. She completely betrayed everyone by letting their one chance to kill Klaus disappear. He finishes pouring himself the drink and turns to sit when he sees Klaus lurking in doorway

"I think it's about time we had a drink, don't you?" Klaus starts  
"I'd say we're overdue." Damon raises his glass slightly  
"Well, you've been so busy with all your plotting and scheming." Klaus retorts  
"You know me. Never miss a chance to plan an epic failure."  
"Don't be so hard on yourself. Who could have guessed your own brother and ex would betray you?"  
"Well, I did have a front row seat when your sister lied to you." Damon snarls in return  
"Yeah, well she's fickle that one. And you say you have no idea of her whereabouts?"  
"That's the thing with younger siblings. You just never know what they're gonna do." Damon says as he pours a drink before holding it out for Klaus  
"Drink?"

* * *

**Gilbert House**

Jeremy passes a glass of water to the obviously uncomfortable Tyler who is still trying to ignore the death glare of Aalleeyah.  
"Thanks." Tyler says  
"This is weird. Klaus has hybrids stalking me and now you're just sitting in our kitchen." Elena snarks  
"Look, maybe I should go." Tyler starts to stand  
"Oh, stay. You're not doing anything." Jeremy intervenes.  
"Unless you have to, you know, check in with your hybrid master." Elena fakely smiles  
"It's not like that Elena." Tyler laughs  
"Okay I'm sick of this." Aalleeyah begins and stands from her spot at the head of the table.  
"Elena, stop being a fucking bitch. You're starting to get on everyone's nerves and we're sick of it." Elena's jaw drops as Jeremy laughs  
"Shut it, you little shithead. I've had it up to here with you. Hanging out with Tyler doesn't make you cool, it makes you a dickhead because Tyler is literally the scum of the earth, trust me I'd know." Aalleeyah spits and everyone at the table is quietly looking down at their food to avoid the piercing eyes of the seething girl.  
"So everyone needs to shut up and play nice" Aalleeyah finishes and sits back down. Everyone is completely silent for a good 2 minutes before Alaric clears his throat and politely asks a question  
"Tell me Tyler... What is the difference between being sired and being compelled?"  
"Compulsion—that's just mind control—like hypnosis. And being sired is... it´s like faith. You do something because you believe it's the right thing."  
"So you believe that serving Klaus is the right thing?" Elena interrogates and gets a glare from Aalleeyah, something Aalleeyah was getting sick of doing. But she had to keep doing it because everyone she knew just seemed to be so fucking stupid all the time.  
"What? It was just a question" Elena defends  
"I don´t serve him. Klaus released me from a curse that was ruining my life. I owe him for that." Tyler answers anyway  
"What if he asked you to jump off a bridge?"Alaric cautiously asks. He was not going to be on the receiving end of Aalleeyah's rage.  
"He wouldn't. And even if he did I'd be fine. I'm a hybrid."  
"Okay, so what if he asked you to rip your own heart out?" Elena continues and Aalleeyah sighs, sick of it all.  
"Again, he wouldn't."  
"What if he did?"  
"I don't know! Then I'd rip out my heart! You guys sound like Caroline, getting all freaked out over something you don´t understand."  
"You're right Tyler I don't understand. Klaus has terrorised every single one of us and you're just blindly loyal to him."  
"You're over-thinking it. I can still make my own decisions." Tyler explains. After that comment, Aalleeyah stands up and loudly pushes her chair back before going to leave.  
"Where are you going?"  
"All I wanted was a nice family dinner because I think the last one we had was when Mom and Dad were still alive. Except you two assholes had to ruin it all. I'm going." Aalleeyah announced before heading out the door and getting in her car. She doesn't leave the driveway just yet, still seething that they couldn't put their pettiness aside so they could at least pretend they were still a family. Aalleeyah knew they hadn't been a family for a very long time but she just wanted to pretend, just for tonight. Turning up the radio extremely loud, Aalleeyah dangerously backs out and speeds off to get drunk.

* * *

**Salvatore Boarding House**

Damon sighs as he pours another drink for each of them before handing Klaus his  
"Cheers mate!" Klaus toasts  
"Down the hatch."  
"You know, we've actually got a lot in common you and I."  
"Really? Well, yeah. We did date the same chick. Maybe we can also bond over our mutual loathing of my brother. Why are you so mad at him? He stole something?"  
"My family, the Originals. I had them daggered, boxed-up awaiting the day when I saw fit to wake them. And he went in and pinched the bloody lot."  
"Of course he did. Such a buzz kill, my baby bro. Well, I´d love to find him. Just the trouble is, I sure as hell don't work for you."  
"You know, your drink stinks of vervain- so I can't compel you. There be no point in killing you because your actually the one with the most help of getting me what I need. And yet it would seem a demonstration is in order. Perhaps I wasn't clear enough when I told you to find Stefan. Well, it seems you people respond best to displays of violence. Why don't you take this as an example of my reach." Klaus then pulls out his phone and calls someone  
"There he is! So, that thing I told you to do- why don't you go ahead and get on with it?"

* * *

**Gilbert House**

Everybody was still on edge after Aalleeyah's melt down. Even Elena had to admit she had a point. The oldest sibling wasn't the only one wanting to be a family again. Elena missed those times. As far back as she could remember, her favourite memories were when it was just the 5 Gilberts. Sighing as she cleared the table, she notices Jeremy hanging up his phone and got inquisitive  
"What was that about?" She interrogated  
"It was nothing." Jeremy curtly replied  
"I got to go. Umm, thanks for the food offer, but…" Tyler awkwardly announced  
"Next time." Alaric unenthusiastically told him, which everyone could tell was just to be polite. He didn't really mean it. Tyler made his exit  
"That was illuminating."  
"So, Tyler Lockwood is a lunatic who has access to our house." Elena summed up, ignoring the fact that Alaric was definitely talking about her sister.  
"I mean this whole sire bond thing is... wild. I don't even think Tyler is fully aware of what little reason lies behind what he's saying. It's this weird cult logic." Alaric says  
"Well, great, that's a wonderful influence for you Jer…" Elena trails off as she turns around to find her brother missing  
"Jeremy?" Elena calls. Alaric steps forward and sees his ring on the table  
"That's his ring." Elena picks it up  
"Where did he go?" Elena places the ring back down before the two wander outside. They find him stood as still as a statue in the middle of the road  
"Jeremy? What is he doing?" Elena wonders. They hear the swerving off a car and spot a car speeding towards them, headed straight for Jeremy, who has yet to even flinch.  
"Oh my god! Jeremy!"The two run towards him, Alaric pace slightly faster than Elena's  
"Jeremy!"  
"Jeremy move!" Thankfully, Alaric makes it to him in time to push him out of the way at the very last second, taking the fatal hit himself. His body lay lifeless on the ground by the time Elena makes it to him. She turns him on his back as the car stops next to them and the window is winded down, revealing Tony, Klaus' minion.  
"There I go again. Bumping into people…" Tony speeds off. Elena picks Alaric's hand up and sighs in relief as she sees the protection ring on his finger. Jeremy stands from the ground and races to them  
"He's gonna be alright. Are you all right?" Elena worries  
"I don't understand."  
"Who was that on the phone earlier?"  
"It was Klaus!" Jeremy remembers  
"You were compelled, Jeremy! We've gotta get him inside- help me!" Elena screeches as the two pick him up.

* * *

To say Aalleeyah Gilbert was drunk would be the understatement of the century. She had downed 2 bottles of whiskey, a bottle a gin and another of vodka. Even with her extremely high level of alcohol tolerance, she was completely wasted. Her life was so fucked up and she was hoping this would make her forget about it. Unfortunately, it only made her think about everything. First thing that was on her mind was her family, obviously. I mean, even she knew she sounded pathetic and petty back there in the house but she was sick and tired of having everything in hr life go to shit. She couldn't think of a solution to this problem, so she moved on to the next one. Leo. Sure she thought he was an amazing guy. He was so considerate and generous and he was always making she was okay. For some reason, all these qualities annoyed her. He was too considerate, too generous. She didn't know what to do with a guy like that. She had always been attracted to the bad guys. Tyler, Klaus, Damon. They had all been the bad guys and that made her want them. Leo was just too nice for her. Plus, she had to admit he was just the rebound guy. She decided right then and there to break up with him. She needed to get her shit together and having a boyfriend would just wreck that. Searching through her pockets for her phone, she realized she must have left it in the car. She stumbled her way back to her car, and even surprising herself, managed to unlock it and get in. She found her phone in the console and before she even had a chance to touch it, she was receiving a phone call. She answered it but chose not to say anything, in case it was Elena, aka the no fun police. She would definitely scold her for getting drunk at 7 on a Wednesday night.  
"Leeyah?" She almost sighed in relief when she heard the voice of Damon.  
"Damon, hey." She greeted, trying her best to sound sober.  
"Where are you? You need to come home. Something happened" Well she completely sobered up then. She knew Damon like the back of her hand and knew the tone of voice. Shit had hit the fan.  
"What happened?" She frantically questioned  
"Just get home" He sighed and hung up. She turned her car on before speeding off, hoping her driving ability hadn't been diminished by the booze.


	23. The New Deal 3x10 Part 3

**_Oh my... Has it really been 7 months? Wow I am a horrible person. I hope you can forgive me. As an apology, I have started writing a new story. Its an AU story, so check it out? xxxx_**

* * *

**Gilbert House**

A still dead Alaric lay on the couch with two Gilberts watching over him when Damon bursts through the door  
"How is he?" Damon asks, trying to keep his composure together.  
"He's dead, but he had his ring. Klaus's hybrid hit him. Now we just wait." Elena tearfully explains.  
"Jeremy, why aren't you wearing vervain? Where is your bracelet?"  
"I don't know. " Jeremy sighs, genuinely confused  
"It was Tyler! It had to have been. That's why he was hanging out with you. To get you off the vervain."Elena shouts. Jeremy was going to come back with a snappy retort but his reply is cut off by his oldest sister stumbling through the front door. If Aalleeyah thought the car ride was going to help relieve her drunkenness, she was drunker than she thought. If anything, the car ride made her drunker. She made her way through the front door and stopped as she looked at the scene in front of her. A dead Alaric, a snickering Jeremy, a disappointed Damon and a very judgy sister staring daggers.  
"Where the hell were you?!" Elena screeches at her sister.  
"Boy, this takes me back to the good old days" Jeremy laughs.  
"I was trying to forget you existed" Aalleeyah sassed with a roll of her eyes.  
"What is wrong with you Aalleeyah? You need to grow up. You have a family you need to take care of now!" Elena continued to argue. That was the metaphorical straw that broke the camel's back.  
"I need to take care of you?! Elena, we are the same age! I'm 18 fucking years old. I didn't sign up for this. I want to be able to get drunk when I feel like it without having to worry about my little sister and what trouble she is causing just by breathing!" Aalleeyah had lost it. And she didn't regret it. It was true. If Elena hadn't been born, none of this would be happening. Everyone knew it.  
"Is that what you think? That you'd be better off if I wasn't here?" Elena had to hold back her tears. She knew her sister and her weren't on great terms, but she didn't know her sister hated her with such a passion that she wish she were dead.  
"You know what people say, drunks always speak the truth" Aalleeyah glared one last time at her crying sister before she stumbled her way up the stairs and to her bedroom, slamming the door behind her. She still didn't regret what she said, although she did regret saying it like that. Not because she didn't deserve it, but because now Aalleeyah had to live with Elena. And boy, was that going to be awkward. Nope, fuck that. There was a knock on her bedroom door which interrupted her frantic packing.  
"Elena, seriously fuck off!" Aalleeyah screeched.  
"Not Elena" The voice of Damon responded through the locked door. Should she let him in? I mean, if anybody could understand sibling drama, it was Damon. Aalleeyah opened the door and went back to packing instantly.  
"Going on a trip somewhere?" Damon wondered.  
"Moving out of this hellhole." Aalleeyah snapped. Damon watched her wiz around the room, shoving things into her bag. Damon sighed before moving forward and holding her hands to his chest, making her packing cease.  
"Listen to me Leeyah, I get sibling fights, I live them but you cant run away"  
"You think I'm running away? No, I'm leaving before I murder her in her sleep" Aalleeyah spat  
"You don't mean that"  
"I really do Damon. I'm sick of her little judgemental face"  
"Baby, you guys have the same face" Damon laughed, however Aalleeyah didn't find it so funny. No, Aalleeyah was too focused on the fact that he called her baby.  
"Baby?" Aalleeyah questions, making Damon freeze as he recalls his words  
"Uh yeah, sorry, habit" Damon admits awkwardly. That awkwardness hung in the air for a few seconds before Aalleeyah went back to packing, trying to forget he had said anything  
"Look, if you need a place to stay, the Boarding House is always available." Damon suggests cautiously. He didn't want to make things more awkward for the both of them  
"I can't do that Damon" Aalleeyah sighs, zipping up her bag as she finished packing  
"Why not?"  
"I don't belong there anymore" Aalleeyah tries to walk out of her bedroom but is blocked by the strong arm of Damon which shoots out in front of her  
"Aalleeyah Gilbert, look at me" His strong voice commanded. Aalleeyah hesitantly but slowly raises her eyes to meet the intense glare of his  
"The Boarding House is your home. You've cooked there. You've cleaned it. You've put your own photos in that house. You made that house a home. It will always be your home" Damon's eyes powerful bore into hers. Ice blue clashing with chocolate brown. Aalleeyah remembered this feeling all too well. Her whole body felt numb as she stared into eyes that made her weak at the knees. She didn't know why she couldn't control herself but she just… couldn't. The next thing she knew, her lips were forced onto his. The kiss was bruising, yet intoxicating, just like they always were with Damon. Aalleeyah did not want it to end but she had to pull away. Her lips lightly left his and they continued their stare down for a few seconds  
"Yeah, the Boarding House sounds good"

* * *

**Boarding House**  
"So you obviously don't need the grand tour so go make yourself at home. Unfortunately I have to go help little sister with big plans" Damon announced as they approached the house in his blue Camaro.  
"I guess I'll see you later then" Aalleeyah practically jumped out of the car. There was still an awkward tension between the two. It was weird. It had never been awkward between her and Damon. They were both just so sure of themselves all the time, there was no awkwardness. But this time… this time there was. She watched Damon speed away before deciding to enter the house. The door was unlocked of course because why would a murderous vampire lock his house? She hadn't been here for a very long time. Everything was still the same, yet somehow different. Don't mistake her for a hippy or anything but the aura was different. It looked like nobody lived here. She carefully made her way up the stairs. She took in the hallway that used to be so familiar to her and without even realizing it she wound up in Damon's bedroom. Her old bedroom. Nothing had changed much here either. Same old silk sheets, same old huge bathtub, same old same old. Putting her bags down, Aalleeyah decided to take a closer look. She noticed a few interesting things. The photo frame she had placed on the bedside table remained. In the frame, was a photo of her and Damon in his bed after a long night of… lets just say fun. Her hair is everywhere, hickeys covered her night and he looked just as disheveled. She made him take a photo with her. She remembered it so clearly. She looked up at him and he looked so… so genuinely happy. She had document it. Giggling at the memory of happier days, she made her way to the bathroom. Looking around, she noticed the lavender hand soap she forced him to buy was still in place. Her shampoo in the shower, her bubble bath by the tub, even her razor was still in its place. He still loved her… didn't he?


End file.
